Thicker Than Blood
by crzyRENThead
Summary: a Couple yrs post RENT; an unexpected visitor from Mark's past comes for a visit, but how is Mark supposed to react when she's been dead for nine years? Pairings: Maybe Mark/OC, Rog/Mimi, Mo/Jo
1. Prologue: Remembering a friend

Disclaimer: I don't own RENT, Jonathan Larson does. I DO however own Jo and others.

Prologue: Remembering a Friend

Jo Emay sat on her bed in her loft in San Francisco, California. She lived there with her friends and roommates whom she had known for almost 4 years; 4 years after she left Scarsdale, New York to find meaning in life. 8 years in total since she'd been home, since she had left at age 17, and since she'd last seen her best friend Mark Cohen. Mark. Jo wondered about him a lot. She wondered if he had accomplished his dream of becoming a filmmaker. She remembered how he almost never put that damn camera down ever since his Bar Mitzvah. He loved filming everything and wrote crappy screenplays to film with it. He'd always convince Jo to star in his movies and as his best friend and number 1 supporter, she never said no.

"Jo?" a knock came on Jo's bedroom door and in stepped Ella, one of her roommates. Ella Burgess was of average size with long sandy blonde hair that reached her hips and curious green eyes whose color consisted of a mixture of jade and emerald.

"Hey Ella," Jo greeted, her expressive seal-grey eyes lighting up.

"What're you doing in here?" Ella asked as she sat on the queen-sized mattress next to Jo.

"Thinking,"

"About what?"

Ella sighed, "You were thinking about Scarsdale, weren't you."

". . . Yeah"

Ella studied Jo whose eyes were downcast. "Do you miss it?" she asked knowingly.

"I don't miss it. I just. . ." Jo trailed off, unsure of how to explain her predicament.

"What?"

"I've never told you about Scarsdale, have I?"

"You've told us that you left when you were 17 but other than that, no, you haven't. Why? What's wrong?"

Jo sighed and stared at her hands in her lap.

"When I was living in Scarsdale, I lived across the street from a boy my age. His name was Mark . . . and he was my best friend. We met in kindergarten. I was just running around when I noticed him sitting on the sidewalk, all by himself. Of course I immediately went over and asked his name . . . and after a bit we became friends." Ella listened quietly. It was an almost unheard of occurrence for Jo to talk about her past. "We were the best of friends, always taking care of each other and talking about everything. He loved to film. He got a camera for his Bar Mitzvah and God forbid he ever put it down for anything other than sleep or school. He honestly filmed anything and everything he could see through that lens. For my 16th birthday he gave me a film filled with memories of the two of us having fun; said it was for everything I had ever done for him like taking the time to introduce myself back in kindergarten. God, he was so thoughtful. He always took care of others before himself. He was the kindest person who had a heart of gold . . ." Silent tears rolled down Jo's pale cheeks, "God, I miss him."

Ella took this as her cue to hug her crying friend. "Oh, Jo." She cooed, rubbing small circles on Jo's back.

"That's my only regret about leaving . . ." Jo hiccupped "I left him there . . . he was so good to me . . . and I left him alone . . ."

RENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENT

Ella walked quietly out of Jo's room. The poor girl had exhausted her energy from crying and had fallen into a fitful sleep. She had told Ella about her past life in Scarsdale which was big considering she preferred to avoid the subject all together.

"Hey Ella," Ella looked up and was greeted with the sight of Amber Maguire, a tall girl with hazel eyes and chest length red hair pulled into a braid.

"Hey Amber," she responded to her friend.

"You were in there for a while. Is everything okay?" Amber asked, sitting on the couch next to the apartment's last occupants Lena Winchester, a girl with wavy blonde hair pulled into a ponytail whose wise brown eyes were surrounded by the frames of glasses; and Kaila Nallia, a girl with thick, long brown hair and curious chocolate eyes. Lena, who was reading a book, shifted to find a more comfortable position.

Ella sighed, "No," She plopped down between Amber and Lena, causing Lena to shift again and turn her attention to Ella. "Jo told me about Scarsdale . . ."

"She did what?" Lena asked, now intrigued by this conversation and having decided to join it.

"She told me about Scarsdale." Ella stated again. "Apparently she had a best friend that she met in kinder care and stayed with until she left. She was crying for a while, and kept asking herself why she left him there . . ."

"Him?" Amber questioned curiously. Jo usually preferred not to deal with the male species if it involved actually trying to get in a relationship. This, of course, bothered the very flirtatious Amber who couldn't bear a life without romance.

"Yeah, 'him'; apparently they were really close."

"How close?" Kaila asked, "I mean, she's really close to us. . ."

"Apparently, they were thicker than thieves."

The door to Jo's room opened and in walked a calmer, more composed Jo.

"Hey," Amber greeted warmly, "How're you feeling?" Jo looked at the 4 friends and sighed.

"I'm guessing Ella told you." She said, directing the statement to Amber, Kaila and Lena.

"Yep," Lena replied indifferently, "She told us about your friend."

"What's his name?" Amber pried, always one looking for details.

"Mark. His name's Mark." Jo sat down on the armchair next to the couch. "He used to call me 'Josie'."

"Josie?" Kaila asked.

"Yeah, Josie; but I don't go by Josie anymore, so don't start calling me that." Silence filled the apartment for a few moments before Jo spoke again. "I need to find him."

The girls looked at Jo. "What? You mean, go back to New York?" Lena inquired almost sarcastically.

Jo nodded. "Not Scarsdale, just New York. Knowing him, he probably left Scarsdale after High School . . . Mark always talked about spending his life filmmaking so maybe that'll help me find him."

Kaila stared hard at Jo. "You've made up your mind haven't you?"

Jo nodded again. "I need to do this."

RENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENT

"Okay, so you'll call us when you get there, right?" Amber checked.

"Of course,"

"You do realize it will be much easier to fly there, plus you'll save money from gas." Lena pointed out.

"I know, but I need my truck and bike with me. It makes me feel better."

"Alright, and you'll be careful, right? New York is a dangerous place . . ." Ella trailed off.

"I'll take a self-defense class as soon as I can." Jo reassured.

"And you'll call us every week right?" Kaila asked.

"I promise"

Satisfied, the 4 looked at their friend. She was all packed. Her suitcase and motorcycle were in the bed of her black Ford truck while snacks and drinks were in the cab. She was dressed in a t-shirt and sweats to ensure comfort while she drove cross-country.

"Jo, don't forget: if you need us, we're always a phone call away." Ella said, handing Jo her chunky mobile phone.

"And if you don't call, we'll get on the next plane to New York, find you and drag your ass back home." Amber teased. Jo laughed heartily.

"Don't worry, I'll call."

"You better." Kaila mock-threatened; Jo laughed again.

Silence passed between the five friends. This would be the last time they would see Jo for who knows how long. Sure, she promised she'd call but that wasn't the same as seeing the unique yet so familiar grey eyes light up during an interesting conversation. She hadn't even left yet and already they were missing each other.

"Okay," Jo said, breaking the silence, "I guess I'd better get going." The sadness was evident in her eyes and tone of voice but she knew she had to do this.

"Be safe." Ella said, giving Jo a final hug goodbye."

"Don't forget to call." Lena said, following Ella's hug with one of her own.

"Make sure you take care of yourself." Kaila said, being her usual mother hen self as she hugged the petite girl.

Amber's turn came and she hugged Jo tight. "Remember we love you, okay?"

Tears started falling from Jo's expressive eyes, "Okay . . ."

Amber let go of her friend, satisfied.

The friends said their final goodbyes and Jo finally stepped into her truck. Giving her friends one last smile, Jo drove out of the parking lot and on to the open road where she would hopefully meet an old friend.

**A/N: okay pplz, you need to bear w/ me read the next chapter it gets better.****A/N2: Plz review. this is my first story so plz be nice! I want to know if people are actually reading this!**


	2. Chapter 1: A friend of a friend

Chapter 1: A friend of a friend

Mimi Marquez was walking through the park on her way home, bags of groceries in her hands. It had been almost a year since that fateful Christmas Eve she saw Angel before coming back to Roger. Ever since then, the couple had rarely fought. Mimi stayed off smack and finished her withdrawal with Roger staying by her side. Now she had been clean for about a year and had no intention of going back. She was too happy now. She still lived in her apartment below the loft but spent most of her time with Roger in the loft. She returned to work at the Cat Scratch Club for a while until she found a better job. Of course she had told Roger about it and he agreed to it only because it was temporary. Eventually she found a job as a waitress at a local restaurant. It didn't pay as well as dancing but it since none of her money went to smack anymore it worked well enough to pay for food heat and AZT.

Mimi was lost in her thoughts and wasn't paying attention when she suddenly collided with someone. Both victims were knocked to the ground. Silently cursing herself for not looking where she was going, Mimi opened her chocolate eyes to find her groceries sprawled over the concrete. Mimi groaned.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" a voice said next to her. Mimi looked to her side to find the girl she collided with. She was petite, like Mimi, with short black hair and grey eyes. "I'm so sorry; I wasn't looking where I was going."

"It's okay," Mimi reassured, "I wasn't paying much attention either." Both girls let out a small chuckle before attempting to stand up.

The girl spotted the groceries lying on the ground. "Oh shit, I'm so sorry. Let me help you with that." She said, kneeling on the ground and starting to place items back in the plastic bags.

"No, it's alright," Mimi said, joining the girl on the ground. "At least everything looks okay," she said optimistically. "Besides, my boyfriend won't tell the difference. Food is food." They both laughed.

"I guess you're right." They finished picking up and placing the food in the plastic bags. "I still feel bad though, is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"Um . . ." Mimi thought for a moment, "Could you help me get these home?"

The girl smiled and her eyes lit up. "Of course!"

So the two girls made their way to Avenue B, plastic bags in each hand.

"I'm Jo, by the way." The girl said, "Jo Emay."

"Mimi Marquez." Mimi responded. "So . . . Jo, huh?"

"Yeah, short for Josephine." Jo said casually, "What about you? Is Mimi short for anything?"

"Mariana." Mimi replied.

"That's pretty."

"So is Josephine."

Jo blushed. "Thanks, but it's much easier to say Jo."

"Okay _Jo_, what brings you to Alphabet City, a.k.a. Bohemia?"

Jo hesitated, "I'm looking for someone."

Mimi glanced over to Jo curiously. "Who are you looking for?"

"An old friend."

Mimi thought for a moment. "What's their name?"

"Mark Cohen,"

Mimi froze, meaning she stopped walking and her eyes went wide.

"Mark Cohen?" She asked to clarify.

Jo's eyes go wide with hope. "You know him?"

"Know him? He lives in the loft above me!" Mimi exclaimed, "He's my boyfriend's best friend! How do you know him?" Mimi asked as she and Jo resumed walking.

"I um . . . I met him in kindergarten and we were best friends until senior year in High School."

Mimi's jaw dropped. "Chica! Holy shit! Why hasn't he ever mentioned you? Did you get in a fight . . . ?"

"Oh, he knows I don't like to be talked about. And we rarely fought; I just sort of left without notice."

"Fought?" Mimi asked, "Don't you talk to him?"

Jo hesitated again, "Um . . . I haven't seen or spoken to Mark in eight, almost nine, years."

Mimi was flabbergasted. "Eight years?!" she exclaimed.

"Well, when I left Scarsdale I left everything behind, including Mark, because I didn't want anyone to find me. But I waited a while and I decided I needed to find him and here I am." Jo hastily explained.

"Oh," Mimi paused for a moment, thinking. "Well, I guess that makes sense . . . So, where did you go?"

"Everywhere; I traveled the country for 4 years and decided to settle in San Francisco with a few roommates for the last 4 years." Jo said as they turned onto Avenue B. "But it wasn't until about 11 months ago that I realized how much I missed him and decided that I needed to find him and see how he was doing."

"Aw," Mimi cooed teasingly, "That's sweet"

Both girls laughed.

"So, what about you?" Jo asked, "How do you know Mark?"

Well, like I said, Mark lives, well squats, in the loft above me with my boyfriend Roger. I met him on Christmas Eve 1989 which was the same night I met Roger." Mimi smirked mischievously, remembering how she had asked Roger to "Light her candle". "Anyway, we went to this protest that our friend, and Mark's ex, Maureen was performing . . ."

"Mark had a girlfriend?" Jo asked, giggling.

"Who dumped him for a lawyer named Joanne."

Jo's jaw dropped. "H-holy sh-shit!" she managed between hysterical laughter. After a moment, Jo composed herself. "Okay," She gasped, "continue."

"Okay, so at the protest, there was this huge riot that Mark filmed and sold to a local news station. Well, afterwards we all went down to the Life Café where we saw Benny, our scum-bag landlord who evicted us."

"Okay,"

"So we decided to get even with him because he's with his father-in-law, so Mark starts singing and leads us in a song about Bohemia. It was so much fun! Everyone was dancing on the tables and we managed to piss off the manager, Benny, and his father-in-law. But later, I found out that Roger has HIV, just like me . . ."

"You have HIV?" Jo interjected, looking surprised.

"Oh, um . . . yeah . . ." Mimi said, suddenly feeling unsure of herself.

"Wow," Jo said easily and relaxed, "I never would have guessed it! The way you act . . . it's just . . . wow!"

Mimi eased up and smiled.

"Okay, so you were saying . . ." Jo prompted.

Mimi told Jo the story of 1989-1990. During this time, the pair made it to Mimi's flat, put away her groceries, and sat down on the couch so that Mimi could finish her story. Once done, it was about 5:30 at night.

"So, do you want to go see Mark?" Mimi asked.

"I want to . . . but I'm nervous." Jo confessed, looking up at the ceiling.

"Well, you won't get anything done by just staring at the ceiling." Mimi stated. She put her hand on Jo's arm, "Do you want me to go with you?"

The pale girl shook her head. "No, I need to do this on my own."

Mimi smiled warmly at her new friend. "Well, if you need me, I'll be right here. Okay?"

Jo looked to Mimi and returned the smile. "Okay. Thank you Mimi."

"Anytime Jo." Mimi replied.

So Jo got up off the couch and made her way upstairs to hopefully be reunited with an old friend.

As Mimi watched Jo ascend the stairs, she couldn't help but feel a sense of accomplishment.

**A/N: Plz review. this is my first story so plz be nice! I want to know if people are actually reading this! **


	3. Chapter 2: Reunited

**A/N: Okay, 1) this is a warning that Mark is going to swear like a sailor in this chapter, 2) some of you were concerned that Jo might be mary sue-ish . . . don't worry. Jo has many flaws (such as she can't cook anything besides pasta and Ramen) 3) It might take me a while to update the next chapter. It all depends on how much free time I have. 4) I thought about making Mark faint when he sees Jo, but then I thought 'No, that would make him too girly and he'd be OOC' So I didn't. and 5) thank you to everyone who reviewed/favorited/alerted my story. I feel so luved! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own RENT, Jonathan Larson does. I do, however, own my characters and my plotline.**

Chapter 2: Reunited

_Knock, knock, knock_

Roger looked up to the loft door from his place on the couch a little perplexed. He had been sitting on the duct-taped covered piece of furniture minding his own business when he heard the knock. Reluctantly, Roger stood up, leaving his guitar on the couch, and made his way to the loft door. He wondered if it was Mark who had come home from filming early and had lost his key, or Mimi simply coming to visit her favorite boyfriend. Either way, he wouldn't have his answer until he opened the door.

He slid the door open and stopped almost in shock. Standing in front of him was a petite girl about Mimi's size with dark raven tresses cut to her chin. She had a soft feature face which held expressive seal-grey eyes.

"Uh, hi," Roger greeted bluntly.

"Hi, you must be Roger," The girl said holding out her hand, "I'm Jo, I'm looking for Mark."

"Oh, um, Mark's not here right now. He's out filming; but he'll be back soon if you want to wait for him." Roger said, moving aside to let Jo in.

"Sure," Jo smiled warmly before stepping into the loft. Immediately she surveyed her surroundings, taking in all that there was to see in one fell swoop.

"Not too bad," She commented casually, "A bit messy, but then again Mark never was the tidiest person."

Roger chuckled, "Yeah, and I don't do anything to help it." Both laughed comfortably. "Um, do you want anything to drink?" Roger asked, trying to be a good host to this strange girl.

"No thanks, I'm good." Jo declined before taking a seat on the arm chair opposite the couch which Roger sat on.

"So, how did you know my name?" Roger asked.

"Mimi told me," Jo said casually, "I accidentally ran into her, literally. We were knocked down and I offered to help her get her groceries home. So we talked and I found out where Mark was and I learned your name." Jo smiled, satisfied. "She speaks highly of you."

Roger couldn't help but smile. "Okay, now that that's cleared, how do you know Mark?"

"I used to live in Scarsdale, right across the street from him. I met him in kindergarten and we stayed best friends until I left in my senior year of High School. I haven't seen or heard from Mark in almost nine years."

"Alright," Roger said, absorbing Jo's information, "Why hasn't Mark ever mentioned you?"

"Oh, he wouldn't. He knows I hate to be talked about." She replied in a matter-of-fact tone. "Okay, my turn to ask a question: how did _you_ meet Mark?"

Roger shrugged a bit. "I met him when Collins brought him home, introducing him as our new roommate. Apparently, he had dropped out of Brown to come film in New York and he needed a place to stay. We immediately took to each other and became best friends." He concluded.

"How long have you known him?"

"Seven years."

"He didn't stay in college long, did he?" Jo smirked.

"No, guess not." Roger laughed a bit.

"Mimi said you were a musician?" Jo said, pointing to Roger's guitar.

"Yeah, she inspired my song." Roger gushed, "I don't know what I'd do without her."

"Aw," Jo cooed teasingly, "That's sweet." She laughed.

This girl was strange to Roger, he felt like he almost knew her. She was very easy to talk to which was something Roger would characterize Mark as. Maybe . . . maybe Mark had told them all about her; not in words, but in actions.

"So, you've written your song," Jo continued, bringing Roger out of his thoughts, "What has Mark done?"

"He made a documentary about us. It's pretty good but he wants to touch it up a bit."

"Oh, an artist's work is never done!" Jo said dramatically before the pair burst into fits of laughter. It took a couple minutes to calm down but once they did, both continued to ask each other questions . . . or at least, tried to.

A loud bang was heard as the loft door slammed open and Mark entered, looking extremely pissed off, holding his camera, and muttering profanities.

"Uh, Mark?" Roger asked cautiously, hoping the filmmaker wouldn't explode, "You okay?"

"No I'm not fucking okay!" Mark growled, "My fucking camera just decided to stop fucking working so it could make my life a fucking living hell!"

Jo couldn't help but laugh at Mark's choice of words. "Holy shit, Mark," She managed between laughter, "I never knew you to be one to cuss something out, especially your camera!"

Mark spun on his heels to face Jo. Immediately, his face paled as if he was seeing a ghost. But according to him, he was.

"Josie . . . ?" Mark whispered as all the anger he held before disappeared.

"Hey Mark," Jo greeted, standing up and hugging her old friend, "Long time no see."

"Wha- . . . ? How- . . . ?" Mark was struggling for words, "You're alive?"

Jo looked at Mark, confusion written all over her face. "Why wouldn't I be silly?" She asked, cocking her head. "I mean, I know I haven't exactly let anyone know where I was but that didn't mean I was dead." She stated, watching Mark's barely changing expression. "And I don't go by 'Josie' anymore," she added, "It's just Jo now, Jo Emay."

"Jo?" Mark asked, confused. "Wait, but Josie how could you have . . . ? There was so much . . . I saw it . . . the motel . . . the . . . blood . . ."

"Mark? What are you on about?" Jo asked putting her hands on his shoulders.

"I saw it . . . there was blood everywhere . . . your blood . . . the police said you couldn't have survived . . ."

Jo looked utterly perplexed, "What?" she winced, trying to figure out what he was ranting about. "Richard . . . Richard said . . ." she muttered, more to herself than to Mark or Roger. Suddenly, her eyes lit up like a light bulb turning on. "Oh!" . . . and then it turned off. "Hmph . . . okay, I'm lost and confused. Could you tell me what you're talking about?"

Mark was flabbergasted, "Josie-"

"Jo,"

"Jo . . . you've been dead for eight years!"

Jo still looked confused. "But . . . I'm right here . . ."

"I know but you're not supposed to be."

Jo paused, thinking, "How so?"

Mark couldn't believe this was happening but decided to jump into an explanation anyway. "You disappeared about a month before graduation and the police found your blood in a motel room. They said you'd been kidnapped and murdered . . . I saw it with my own eyes! I thought I was going to pass out!

"Your parents were heartbroken. Obviously, they never found a body but everyone believed that you were actually dead. And yet, you're standing right in front of me! So either you really didn't die, or I've been smoking too much of Collins' weed."

Jo and Roger laughed, "No, I'm really here," she said pulling Mark into a hug. Mark hugged her back, taking in the familiar, almost forgotten, feeling of being close to Jo(sie). The two held each other for a bit longer before letting go and sitting down to talk.

"So . . ." Mark was unsure where to start. "Where have you been?"

Jo smiled widely, "Everywhere. I traveled around for 4 years before I fell in love with San Francisco. I've lived there for the past 4 years with my friends and roommates."

"Boys or girls?"

"Surprisingly, girls," Jo chuckled at Mark's face, "Amber, Ella, Lena, and Kaila; they're my closest chicas. I don't know what I'd do without them."

Mark nodded, "What happened when you . . . disappeared?"

Jo thought for a moment, "I'm not exactly sure. I was running to the grocery store to buy something when I noticed this car following me . . . next thing I know, my arm is bandaged and these two guys, Richard and Tino, are telling me I was lucky to be alive. According to them, this guy almost killed me before they stepped in and got me out of there.

"I don't remember the actual incident but they took care of me for a while before I decided to travel around the country. The only evidence I have that I actually almost died is the scar on my arm." Jo rolled up her sleeve and exposed s long, thick scar on her forearm. "It's a good thing Tino and Richard saved me in time, otherwise I'd have been a goner."

Mark nodded dumbly, eyes fixed on the imperfection on Jo's skin.

Suddenly, Roger's beeper went off.

"Take your AZT." Mark instructed Roger who got up and made his way to the medicine cabinet.

Mark looked at Jo, slight worry painting his face.

"Don't worry." She said, smiling reassuringly. "I already know. Mimi told me."

Mark's expression changed to confusion, "You've already met Mimi?"

Jo nodded and proceeded to explain how she met Mimi and how she found Mark. Roger came back into the room and watched the old friends interact with each other. When she was done, it was evening and Jo suggested they go get Mimi so she could thank her for her help.

"Hey Jo," Mimi said, hugging her new friend.

"Hey Mimi, thank you so much for helping me find Mark."

"No problem." Mimi and Jo sat down with the Boho boys and the three Bohemians started telling Jo all about Mark and Life in Bohemia until late into the night.

When they were done, Mark offered Jo a place to stay (after finding out she sometimes slept in her car). Roger and Mimi went to bed in Roger's room while Mark set Jo up in Collins' old bedroom.

"No one's slept in here for a while. Collins usually stays at his apartment that he shared with Angel, so . . ."

"Will I meet Collins?" Jo asked as she set her suitcase at the foot of the bed.

"Uh, yeah, of course you will. He comes to visit every few days." Mark said as he busied himself around the room.

"Mark?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay? You seem a bit . . . twitchy."

"I'm fine," Mark lied.

"Mark . . . you know you can't lie to me." Jo said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Mark paused before speaking, "It's just . . . weird." He said, sitting on the worn mattress. "For the past 9 years I made myself believe you were dead; that I would never see you or hear your voice again. And then, out of the blue, you're here: alive and happy and all grown up." Mark sighed. "I'm just . . . still trying to comprehend all this."

Jo smiled warmly and pulled Mark into a hug. "I know it's hard," she said, "Hell, I can't believe I actually found you. But this is real. I'm actually here. And I'm not going anywhere until I have to. I promise."

The pair held onto each other for a long time. All the while thanking any higher power that they had found each other again.


	4. Chapter 3: Beginings

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long! I've been really busy lately. . . okay, this is a flashback of when Mark and Jo first meet as 5 year olds. Jo is Josie here. . . and I don't know how 5 year olds talk so please bear with me. . . Enjoy!**

**_FLASHBACK!!_**

Little Josie May was 5 years old. It was her second week in kindergarten and she was adapting well to her new environment. She played well with the other children and always tried her best. It was recess time and little Josie was happily skipping around the school yard, watching other children play various games such as tag, jump rope, and hop-scotch. While she skipped around, she thought of various things that would interest most 5 year olds.

Josie was passing by her classroom when something, or rather some _one, _caught her attention and she stopped. Sitting on the ground in front of the classroom was a small boy with light blonde hair. He was watching everything before him with winter-blue eyes behind too-big square black rimmed glasses. Normally, any child would simply pass by this boy without a second thought; but not Josie.

The boy looked up to Josie, quickly meeting her seal-grey eyes before looking down again. Curious, Josie walked over to the boy and sat down across from him.

"Hi," Josie said brightly, "I'm Josie. What's yo'r name?" The boy looked at Josie nervously before quietly answering.

"Mark,"

Josie gave a big smile, "Hi Mark, it's very nice to meet you." Josie's eyes flashed with curiosity, "Why you sittin' all by yo'self?"

Mark shrugged: "'Cuz," he answered simply, studying Josie's unique eyes.

"Don't'cha get lonely?"

Mark shrugged. Josie watched Mark carefully. He was puzzling to her; his light hair, his quiet demeanor, his curiously bright blue eyes . . . everything simply intrigued her.

"Well I know I would be lonely." Josie said, "Do you want to play wit' me?" Mark looked down again.

"Why would you want to play wit' me?" He asked lamely, "I'd pro'ly be an embear'smint . . ." Josie cocked her head, confused.

"Why?" she asked, puzzled by Mark's words.

"'Cuz, no one likes me 'cuz I'm an embear'smint." Mark replied, waiting for Josie to agree with him and leave him to his misery. But, to Mark's surprise, she didn't do that.

"You ain't an embear'smint. You's just diff'rent, and I like that 'bout you." Josie said encouragingly. Mark looked up to Josie, meeting her seal-grey eyes to his winter-blue ones.

"Really?" he asked hopefully, "You don' mind that I'm . . . diff'rent?" Josie smiled widely.

"No, 'course not."

The recess bell rang and all the children dropped what they were doing and ran to class. Josie stood up and held her hand out to Mark.

"C'mon Mark. We don' want to be late." She said, still smiling at the pale figure in front of her. Mark carefully took Josie's hand and was pulled up into a standing position. Josie was about the same size as Mark, if not a little smaller. Both were thin, lanky children but Mark was thinner. Not that Josie noticed, since she was much more interested in Mark's facial characteristics. The pair walked to class together, Mark actually smiling a bit. When they reached the classroom door, they waited in line for their teacher with the other children.

"I like you. You're nice," Mark said quietly. Josie turned to Mark, happiness visibly flashing in her eyes.

"I like you too." She said happily.

After a few moments Mark spotted a bigger boy walking towards them. Mark shrank back in fear as the boy came closer. Noticing this, Josie faced the direction of Mark's fear and came face to face with the kindergarten bully: Terry. Unknown to Josie, Terry fancied her a bit. Her long raven hair pulled back into a braid was the darkest shade he had ever seen. Not to mention she was one of the prettier girls in the class. Terry, on the other hand, was the biggest kid in kindergarten and was forceful if he didn't get his way. He often picked on the smaller kids in class simply because he could. And his favorite kid to pick on was Mark.

"Hi Terry," Josie greeted, trying to be friendly.

"Hi Josie," Terry said in a very masculine voice for a five-year-old. "What're ya doin' hangin' out wiff four-eyes over there?" he asked, pointing at a visibly afraid Mark.

Josie cocked her head, a trait she would always use when she was confused, "Mark doesn't have four eyes." She stated matter-of-factly, carefully taking off Mark's glasses to prove her point. "See?" she asked, pointing to Mark's winter-blue eyes, "Two." Josie gave Mark his glasses back and turned to Terry.

"Whatever, bu' why're you hangin' out wiff' him?" Terry asked smugly.

"'Cuz he's my friend." Josie replied with confidence. Mark stopped staring at Terry and looked to Josie when he heard this. Did she really mean that he was her friend? Did that mean she was his friend? Mark liked Josie enough; she was nice to him, she didn't call him names or make fun of him. Did that make them friends?

"Why would'ja want to be friends wiff' a wimp?" Terry's temper was rising. His young mind was reeling with questions as to why 'perfect' Josie would want to be friends with a 'nobody' like Mark. Little did he know, Josie's temper was rising faster. Unexpectedly, it boiled over.

"'Cuz I like him and he d'serves a good friend!" Josie exploded, fire in her usually kind eyes, "Jus' 'cuz you don' like 'im doesn't mean I can't like him! If you wou'd jus' stop makin' fun o' 'im, maybe you'd tink so too!"

"Josephine May, what on earth are you yelling about?!" asked an authoritative voice from behind Mark and Josie. Instantly, the small girl spun around to face her teacher, Miss Lizzie. Mark, who had also turned to face his teacher, shivered involuntarily and gave a sideways glance over to Josie who had turned beet red.

Miss Lizzie put her hands on her hips, "Well?" she asked impatiently. After a few seconds, Josie jumped into a fast-talking explanation.

"Well Miss Lizzie, wha' happened was that Terry was callin' Mark 'four-eyes'. So I tol' 'im that Mark had two eyes, not four. 'Den he started askin' me why I was hangin' out wiff' Mark an' I said to him 'cuz he's my friend and Terry ask'd why I'd want to be his friend an' he called Mark a wimp. An' 'den I started to yell at 'im an' I tol' 'im tha' I like Mark an' he d'serves a friend an' that if he woul' just be nice to 'im 'den he'd tink so too. 'Den you came an' ask'd me why I was yellin' an' . . ."

"Alright Josie, I know what happens next." Miss Lizzie said, silencing the five-year-old. She then turned to Mark, who had been watching Josie, and addressed the pale child, "Mark, is that what happened?" Mark looked up to Miss Lizzie, eyes wide. Silently and cautiously, he nodded in agreement. "Okay then," Miss Lizzie said more to herself than to one of the children. She turned her attention to the rest of the class who had been watching the scene unfold before them. "Class, I want you all to go inside and get ready for story time." The class cheered in agreement and ran into the kindergarten classroom. Miss Lizzie then turned to Mark, Terry and Josie. "Josie, I want you to apologize to Terry for yelling at him. Terry, I want you to apologize to Mark for calling him names."

Josie turned to Terry and apologized, her eyes dull. Terry reluctantly turned to Mark and mumbled his apology.

"Okay now," Miss Lizzie said to the trio in front of her. "Mark, you may go inside now." Mark looked over to Josie who smiled reassuringly. Quietly, he went to the classroom. Miss Lizzie watched Mark leave then addressed Terry. "Terry, I don't ever want to hear of you name-calling again. Do you understand?" Terry nodded, "Okay, you may go to class now." The plump boy left hurriedly. Now it was just Josie and Miss Lizzie. "Josie, I know you don't usually yell, so this is a warning: I need you to control your temper at school, alright?"

"'Kay," Josie replied.

"And Josie," Miss Lizzie said, "I'm glad you've chosen to be Mark's friend. He needs someone to play with." Josie nodded, eyes sparkling with pride. "Okay, go join your classmates."

Josie smiled and skipped into the classroom. Loud chatter and laughter filled her ears as she saw her classmates sitting on the special story time rug. Mark sat alone, watching everyone. Josie immediately spotted him and plopped down next to him.

"Hi." She said cheerfully.

"Hi . . ." Mark replied nervously. "Di-did I get you in trouble?"

Josie shook her head. "She jus' tol' me not to yell at school anymo'," she said, shrugging her shoulders a bit. "So I won't."

This didn't make Mark feel better so he asked the question that was really bothering him. "Are you mad at me?" His head was down, afraid of what Josie would say.

Josie cocked her head, "Why would I be mad at you? You din't do nothin'. 'Sides, you're too nice to be mad at."

Mark looked up into Josie's seal-grey eyes and saw all honesty in them. He smiled, she smiled right back.

As they turned to listen to the story Miss Lizzie was reading, the pair couldn't help but think that this was the beginning of a beautiful, long, friendship.

**A/N2: PLZ REVIEW!! I love feedback!**


	5. Getting to know Jo, Pain

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing! It makes me feel loved! a quick note about this chapter, it's a bit random at times but it gives Jo some background. KEEP REVIEWING!!**

**Thanks!**

Chapter 4: Getting to know Jo; Pain

Mark woke up at 8:30 the next morning slightly dazed.

_Why am I up this early?_ He asked himself, recalling that he went to bed late the night before. _Last night . . . wait! That's right! Josie's here!_ Mark suddenly remembered as if the memory hit him like a ton of bricks. Josephine was alive and she was here! She found him after eight, almost nine, years!

Mark silently wondered to himself if Jo was awake. If she was then maybe they could talk some more.

Smiling to himself, Mark got out of his old, creaky bed and made his way into the living room. It was chilly in the open room, making Mark wish he had put on extra socks as he padded across the floor to Jo's (Collin's old) room. The door was open so Mark peeked inside to find a disappointing sight. Jo wasn't there. Confused, Mark went back into the living room.

_She's probably in the bathroom_. Mark thought, giving himself false hope. He went to the kitchen for a glass of water when he was stopped by a piece of paper on the table.

Mark read the note:

_Mark, Roger and Mimi,_

_Woke up at 5:30 am, went out to run a few errands at 6:30. Took my motorbike, be back at about 9:30. Don't eat breakfast._

_See you soon,_

_Jo_

_P.S. Mark don't worry, I'll be safe._

Mark laughed to himself at Jo's Post-Script, she knew him too well. He looked up at the clock on the wall of the loft: 8:42. Damn; Jo wouldn't be home for at least another half-hour to forty-five minutes.

He looked around the loft and spotted his projector.

_Might as well work on my film while I wait for her . . ._

RENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENT RENT

At exactly 9:30, Jo walked into the loft carrying an assortment of plastic bags.

"Good Morning!" She said cheerfully, setting the bags on the metal table.

"Um, morning. . ." Mark replied, watching his friend suspiciously. "What did you get?" he asked, hoping she didn't waste her money on them.

The petite girl smiled widely, grey eyes sparkling with mischief. "Stuff," she said slyly.

"I see that." Mark rolled his eyes, "What _kind _of stuff? OW!" he rubbed his head where Jo had hit him by throwing _something_ at him. Something . . . Mark looked down at the object. His eyes got wide. "Jo . . ."

Two thin arms hugging him from behind cut him off, "I figured you could use more of this, seeing as you're still capturing everything you see with your camera."

Film, Jo had bought Mark film for his camera. "Jo, I can't- . . ."

"Yes you can," she interjected, "It's my gift to you. Besides, it's not like it's anything huge. It's just something to say thanks for letting me crash here."

Mark looked at his petite friend. He knew it would be useless to argue with her because she would most likely win.

"I- . . . Thank you." He said simply.

Jo hugged him again. "No, thank you."

The small girl made her way back over to the bags and took out a variety of food and started depositing them in the refrigerator and kitchen cabinets.

Mark groaned. "Jo, please tell me you didn't . . ."

"I did. Deal with it." She snapped playfully, "You need to eat something other than Cap'n Crunch. I'm surprised you even eat at all! You're so skinny!"

"What about you?" Mark shot back, "You're skinnier than me!"

Jo laughed, "That's 'cause I'm a _girl, _Mark. I'm supposed to weigh less than you." Mark crossed his arms and pouted while Jo finished putting groceries away. "Here," she said, holding out a muffin to Mark. "Breakfast." Mark took the muffin and smiled.

"Thanks."

Just then, Roger and Mimi shuffled out of their room.

"Good morning!" Jo said, handing each Boho a muffin.

Roger took one look at Jo and scowled. "How can you _possibly_ be so cheery _this _early in the morning?"

Jo laughed heartily at Roger. "What are you complaining about?" She asked, "I got up at 5:30 this morning! I should be the one bitching and moaning!"

Roger's jaw dropped and Mark and Mimi watched in amusement. Mark grabbed his camera to film the coming exchange between his best friends.

"5:30! How the hell are you even moving?"

"Simple," Jo replied as she made her way to the couch where Mark and Mimi currently resided. "I just get up, and move."

Mark, Jo and Mimi laughed as Roger gave a frustrated sigh, "That's not what I meant . . ."

"Then what did you mean?"

"I meant: why 5:30?"

"Because I've always gotten up at 5:30, except on weekends. So, why change routine? Eat your muffin." Jo ordered the ex-rock god. "I'm a creature of habit Roger," Jo continued, "Get used to it."

"Well, I'll give you credit Hon: you've got spunk." Mimi complimented, giggling.

"Yeah, you do . . . where'd you get that from?" Mark asked curiously.

"My Chikas; after living with them for four years it's hard not to pick up a few new habits from them."

"What are they like?"

"Well, Amber is the flirt who loves going out and having fun. I actually met her first while I was visiting the old ships in the harbor. Then there's Ella, who is the realistic one who mostly makes Amber and I think before we act. Lena is the sarcastic bookworm who's almost always right about everything. And Kaila's our mother hen. She takes care of us and is always a good shoulder to cry on."

"What do they do?" Mark asked.

"Amber's a multimedia artist, Ella's a San Francisco CSI, Lena's a police officer and Kaila's a zoologist."

Mimi asked curiously, "What do you do chica?"

"I do odd jobs around the city, I've acted in a few plays here and there but my main source of income is from my books that have done remarkably well."

"What are your books called?" Roger asked through a mouth full of muffin.

"Thicker Than Blood and Enchantment Passing Through by my pseudonym Marcie Collett."

Mimi's eyes got huge, "Wait, you're Marcie Collett?" Jo nodded, eyeing Mimi curiously. "I love your books!" she exclaimed, "Enchantment Passing Through was so good!"

Jo laughed, "Thanks, I'm glad you liked it."

"Where did you come up with Marcie Collett?" Mark asked from behind his camera.

"Isn't it obvious?" Jo grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Marcie Collett, M.C., Mark Cohen?" Like a light bulb, Mark got it. "I used your initials."

"Oh, that's so sweet!" Mimi cooed, squeezing Roger's arm tightly.

Mark snickered at the word 'sweet', "Yeah . . . sweet? Don't be so sure. She may seem sweet on the outside, but in there," He pointed to Jo's head, "Little gears are going round and round with evil mischief."

Making a mock-innocent face, Jo asked: "Who me?"

"Yes you. Do you remember how many times you got me into trouble in the time I've known you?" Jo giggled and shook her head, her face plastered with a mischievous grin. "Too many times to count. The shit you put me through . . ."

"But it was fun, wasn't it?" she prodded. "I never put you in completely horrible situations. And I was always there to get you back out of trouble again." Jo gave Mark a squeeze. "Besides, who else would've saved your scrawny ass from that jerk-off Terrance?"

Mark groaned, "Ah, yes; Terrance. I swear he was out to get me."

"I'm pretty sure he was. And I know why."

"Why?"

Jo gave a short laugh, "Because, like so many others, he had a crush on me and didn't like the fact that my best friend was a boy. He felt threatened by your presence in my life because he saw you as the one keeping him from the spot he wanted. Little did he know I have a 'no boyfriend policy' which I still hold to this day."

"Still?" Mimi asked from her new spot on Roger's lap, "You've never had a boyfriend?"

"Nope, don't see the point. Besides, I'm too independent to be tied down by a romantic interest."

"Damn chica, you need to get laid." Mimi teased.

"Who says I haven't?" Jo teased right back.

"What?" Mark asked, in total shock. "When did this happen?"

"On my 21st birthday; I had just met my Chikas and they wanted to celebrate my birthday. So we went and got drunk off our asses and I met this girl who introduced me to this guy, who introduced me to another girl who was a lesbian. Well, I was shit-faced at the time and was being really flirty. I don't remember exactly what happened, but we went to the back room and . . . you get the picture."

The room was silent.

Roger was the first to break the silence. "So . . . you're a lesbian? OW! Mimi!" Roger rubbed the back of his head, "What was that for?"

Mimi glared at him, "That was for being you." Mock-anger was evident in her voice.

"I was just asking a question!"

Mark and Jo looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "Meems, it's okay. Jo's bisexual." Mark interfered from behind his camera. "She's not embarrassed by it."

"Why should I be? I'm in good company." Mark froze suddenly. Jo immediately recognized his panicked face. "You didn't tell them, did you?" she asked knowingly.

"Hadn't brought it up; didn't think it necessary."

"Wait," Mimi wanted to clarify what was being exchanged between the two friends. "Mark plays for both teams too?"

Mark lowered his camera and eyed Roger carefully. Jo followed his eyes and watched Roger as well. It was evident in his face that he was trying to hold in an angry outburst with limited success.

Suddenly, and unexpectedly, Roger laughed.

"I always knew there was some queer in you." He quipped playfully. Mark let out a sigh of relief. Jo and Mimi giggled.

After breakfast, the four friends decided to go out. Mark and Jo went to the park so they could catch up some more and Roger and Mimi decided to go for a walk. Later they all met for lunch at the Life. Things were good.

RENT RENT RENT RENT RENT RENT RENT RENT RENT RENT RENT RENT

_FLASHBACK_

"Terrance, stop it!" Josie hit the burly figure as it held up her best friend by the neck. "Stop it!" she cried again, "You're hurting him!"

As usual, Josie was right: Terrance was practically suffocating Mark by holding him almost a foot off the ground.

"He's fine." Terrance growled.

"No he's not! Look at him!" Josie had tears streaming down her face as she gestured to Mark who was turning bluer by the second. "Please Terrance, please! Stop it!"

Terrance, who had his caramel eyes fixed on his struggling prey, reluctantly turned to see Josie's tear stained face. Pain. All he saw was pain in her expressive grey eyes. Her raven hair was a mess falling out of her single braid. She was tragically beautiful, something Terrance couldn't bear to see on her face. Slowly, he loosened his grip on Mark's neck.

The pale blonde crumpled to the ground, gasping for air. Josie moved over to Mark and petted his head as painful breaths racked through his lungs.

Wordlessly, Terrance walked away, wondering how Josie could possibly affect him so much with one look. Usually he was immune to pain, both physical and emotional. But Josie . . . she was one of the very few things he wasn't immune to. . .


	6. 5: Calling Home

**A/N: Okay, no one reviewed last time! and yet I'm still updating! **

**please note: Jo's last name is pronounced : eh-mAy. okay? good! on with the next chapter!**

Chapter 5: Calling Home

Jo sat alone on the couch in the Loft. It was late at night and Mark had opted to go to bed early so he could wake up at six for his job at Buzzline. Roger and Mimi were down at Mimi's flat doing god-knows-what. So that left Jo sitting on the not very comfortable duct-taped couch in her long flannel pajamas and slippers. It was cold inside the loft but that didn't bother Jo due to the fact that flannel was a good fabric for keeping warm. As she sat, Jo reflected on the day's events. That morning, after talking with everyone about her life, Mark had taken Jo to a quiet park where they sat under a tree while Jo sketched her surroundings and Mark filmed Jo and some homeless people who happened to be passing by. Afterward, the pair met up with Roger and Mimi for lunch at the Life café. Jo couldn't believe Mark's behavior in the restaurant. Both he and Roger wouldn't stop making faces at the manager! When Jo looked over to Mimi she found that the Latina was encouraging the boys. Finally, Jo asked if they were trying to get kicked out. She was greeted with three mischievous grins and a chuckled "maybe" from Roger. After lunch, or rather after they were asked to leave, the four friends headed back to the Loft where they made plans for the next day's party in which Jo would finally meet and be introduced to the rest of the Bohemians.

The clock in the living room struck 11 pm. Jo got up off the couch and made her way to the fire escape, taking her chunky cell phone with her. She closed the window and sat down near the railing. She then dialed the familiar number.

The phone rang a few times before someone answered.

"_Hello?"_

Jo smiled to herself, "Hey Amber,"

"_Jo?"_ Amber gasped, _"Ella! Lena! Kaila! Get over here! It's Jo!"_ Jo could hear her friends' distant voices as they raced over to the phone. _"Here, I'll put you on speaker. . ."_ Amber told Jo. A click from the other line signified that she was talking to everyone.

"_Hey Jo!"_ Kaila greeted.

"_How is everything?"_

"_Did you find what-his-name?"_

"_Have you been eating?"_

"_What's the weather like?"_

"_Have you met anyone?"_

"_It feels like forever since you last called."_

"_Where are you staying now?"_

"_We got your pictures."_

"_New York must be beautiful!"_

"_What part of the city are you in?"_

"_Do you need us to send you anything?"_

"¡Chicas! ¡Silencio por favor! ¡Ay caramba! Ustedes necesitan calme abajo y quiero hablar." Jo cried out in Spanish.

There was a silence on the other line for a few moments before Jo started laughing.

"Oh god," she giggled, "I can just see your faces in my head." The girls started to laugh too.

"_Sorry about that Jo, it seems we got a little carried away . . ."_ Lena apologized, her voice hinting that she was glaring at the other residents.

"It's okay," Jo said, "That's to be expected with you four."

"_So, what's going on?"_ Amber pried.

"Well," Jo paused for a moment to add dramatic effect, "I found Mark."

A squeal of excitement erupted from the other line, courtesy of Amber.

"_Ha! I knew it!"_ she cried joyfully, _"I knew you'd find him!"_

"_Um, there wasn't really a question of whether or not she would find him,"_ Lena pointed out, _"It was more a question of where and when would she find him."_

"_You shut up, you!"_ Amber said to Lena.

"_What? I'm just pointing out that- . . ."_

"_Okay children!"_ Kaila interrupted, _"We're talking to Jo now. You can argue later!"_

Jo let out a giggle, "God I've missed you guys."

"_We've missed you too Jo." _Ella replied,_ "It's . . . not as colorful here without you to brighten up the room."_

"_That was poetic."_

"_Thanks"_

"_So anyway Jo," _Amber brought everyone's attention back to their friend. _"How is Mark? What does he do for a living?"_

"Mark's doing pretty well. He's a filmmaker and works part-time for this show called Buzzline. He lives in the lower east side of Manhattan with his roommate and roommate's girlfriend."

"_That's . . . interesting . . ." _Kaila was choosing her words carefully.

"_Ooh! How did he react to seeing you?"_ Amber asked.

Jo hesitated, "Well . . . he thought he was seeing a ghost."

"_A ghost?"_ Lena asked,_ "What? Did he think you were dead or something?"_

Jo sighed, "That's exactly what he thought. Apparently everyone here in New York thinks I'm dead."

"_That's ridiculous! Why on earth would they think that?"_ Ella cried out.

Jo paused. "Because I'm not actually supposed to be alive right now. . ."

There was a long pause on the other line. _" . . . what?"_

"Well, I left Scarsdale to start a new life, right? Well, that wasn't my original plan for after high school but something . . . happened . . ." Jo took a deep breath, "I was kidnapped on my way to the store when I was 17. According to my sources, my kidnapper drugged me and tried to kill me. He gave me that scar on my arm. But, two good Samaritans saved me before I could bleed out. The police found the blood I _had_ lost and declared me as deceased." Jo explained slowly, "I don't remember the actual incident but I know enough about it to make sure no one knows my real name so they won't turn me in to the police and send me back home."

"_Wait," _Kaila interrupted, _"Your real name's not Jo Emay?"_

"No, it's Josephine May. Josephine Eva May is my full name."

"_That's not much of a difference."_ Lena pointed out.

"I know but I wanted to stay close to my roots. It's subtle, I know. But no one'ss made the connection yet."

Ella was the next one to ask a question. _"Do your parents know you're alive?"_

"No," Jo sighed, "And I prefer to keep it that way." She said almost harshly.

The girls took that as a hint to drop the subject.

"_So. . ."_ Amber was thinking of something to say. _"You're not coming home yet?"_

Jo sighed, "No, not yet."

**A/N2: Please Review! The next chapter will be up soon I just need you to review for me so I know what I'm doing is not pointless!**

**Thanks,**

**Patsy**


	7. 6: Meetings and Bruises

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update it's been hectic around here. Anyway, here's chapter 6!**

Chapter 6: Meetings and Bruises

Collins was running to the loft, a paper bag with Stoli tucked under his arm. He was going to the loft because Mark had wanted to introduce someone to his friends. On the phone, he said something about how_ she_ wanted to meet and get to know the Bohos. Collins chuckled to himself at the thought of Mark wanting them to meet a girl.

He was only a block away from the loft when Collins passed an alleyway . . . or almost did. Something caught his eye. Collins backtracked to the entrance of the alleyway and saw an almost all too common sight for New York City. A couple of yards from where he was standing was the figure of a girl in her mid-twenties sprawled out on the ground. Normally, any New Yorker would pass by this sight without a second glance; but not Collins. Flashes of when Angel had found him on Christmas Eve flooded his mind. He knew he had to be like Angel: he had to help this girl.

Cautiously, Collins made his way to the girl, hoping she was alright. She confirmed this hope by moving and letting out a small groan.

"Ow. . ."

Collins knelt down beside her. "Miss? Miss, are you okay?"

The girl opened her eyes a bit, squinting at the figure of Collins above her. She was sore all over and she could feel a headache coming on.

"Are you okay?" Collins asked again.

"Yeah . . . I'm fine . . ." she tried to sit up but failed when her arms gave out. Collins caught her and helped her sit up. "Thanks . . ."

"I'm Collins, Tom Collins."

The girl regarded Collins carefully before speaking. "Jo, Jo Emay," Jo suddenly realized who Collins was. "Wait, Collins? Um . . . Tom Collins, professor of computer age philosophy at NYU?"

Collins gave Jo a confused look, "Yeah, how did you . . .?"

"Mark told me." She explained, "I'm the 'friend' he's introducing today."

Collins was dumbfounded, "You're the girl?"

Jo laughed through her physical pain. "That's me. I _was_ going out to get food but, as you can see, I ran into some trouble."

"I'll say. Do you need any help?" he gestured to a bruise on Jo's head.

"Um . . ." Jo quickly evaluated her physical ability, "I might." Collins smiled and helped Jo up, only to have her almost fall back down again. Collins caught her. "Okay, so I do need help." She mused as Collins supported her petite form.

"What hurts?"

"Everything, but mostly just dizzy."

"Here," Collins leaned Jo on the wall and crouched down in front of her. "Get on my back, I'll carry you."

Jo laughed, "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Jo laughed for a moment before carefully getting on Collin's back.

"Damn girl, you're light." Collins commented casually as he stood up with Jo.

Jo laughed again. "I know, my roommates are always telling me that. Mark too, even though he's almost as thin as I am."

Collins glanced up at Jo. "He's _still_ losing weight? I thought he finally gained it back!"

"What do you mean?" Jo inquired.

"Collins dove into an explanation, "Before Mark worked at Buzzline, he used to give Roger all the food in the house because he wanted to make sure Roger stayed healthy. But that was at the expense of Mark's own health. He lost a lot of weight. We told him he needed to eat but he kept saying that Roger needed it more. It finally got to the point where he passes out from exhaustion and lack of food and we had to take him to the clinic. Ever since, we've all watched Mark to make sure he eats enough."

Jo was surprised. "He's _still_ having eating issues? I thought we cleared that up in High School!"

"Apparently not." Collins stopped at a pay phone in front of the Loft. "Here we are."

Collins was about to put money in the machine when Jo stopped him.

"Here, I've got a better way." She took a deep breath, "HEY MARK!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, "THROW DOWN THE KEY!"

Two seconds later, Mark appeared on the fire escape. He looked to the street and saw Jo piggy-backing Collins.

"What happened?" He called down, dropping the key to the pair.

"Tell ya in a minute!" Jo replied as she and Collins made their way inside.

Mark shook his head and went back into the loft. Maureen, who had arrived a few minutes earlier with Joanne, immediately jumped on him, bombing him with questions.

"Was that her? Is she coming? Where was she? How come you won't tell us her name?"

"Maureen! Leave the boy alone!" Joanne scolded her girlfiend.

Maureen sighed dramatically, "But Pookie, Marky's got a girlfriend he won't tell us about!"

"She's not my girlfriend, Maureen," Mark explained, annoyed, "She's my best friend. She has been since we were five . . . and don't call me Marky."

Maureen was about to say something when the loft door opened to reveal Collins with Jo on his back. Both were laughing.

"We have Vodka!" Jo declared holding up the bottle of Stoli in triumph.

"But we don't have food!" Collins laughed, making his way to the couch to deposit Jo there.

"What happened to you? I thought you were getting food." Mark said.

"I was," Jo replied as she situated herself on the couch next to Mimi and Roger, "But some asshole thought it'd be fun to steal my food so now we don't have any. Besides, I'm too sore to go get some more."

"Too sore or too lazy?" Mimi asked playfully.

"Both," Jo replied matter-of-factly before looking over to Mark. "Mark I'm fine" She reassured, "Collins found me and helped me home."

Mark sighed, almost frustrated, "Do you need anything?"

"No. I just want you to calm down and introduce me to your family." Jo said calmly. She knew all too well that Mark was thinking of every possible bad thing that could've happened to her. But she also knew that if they allowed Mark to think like that for too long he could have a panic attack. Therefore, she made sure to keep him occupied with something other than his thoughts.

Mark started introductions. "Jo, this is my ex-girlfriend Maureen Johnson, her girlfriend Joanne Jefferson, our ex-landlord Benjamin Coffin the third, and you've already bet Collins. Everyone, this is Jo M- . . . Emay, my best friend since kindergarten."

"Kindergarten?" Benny looked utterly surprised, "How is that even possible?"

Jo answered, "Kindergarten through High School, then a nine year break until now."

"But still . . . wow. That's a long time to know someone." Benny countered.

"Well, Mark's a good friend." Jo replied, carefully placing her feet on the coffee table. "He's worth knowing for . . ." she counted on her fingers, "22 years."

Suddenly, Maureen couldn't stand to keep quiet any longer. "So, are you and Mark together?"

"Maureen!" Mark and Joanne scolded the brunette.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Mark, it's okay." Jo turned to Maureen, "No Maureen, Mark and I are best friends. We have been for years."

"Aw, but you two . . ."

"Honeybear . . ." Joanne warned, "don't."

Maureen pouted. Collins took this opportunity to ask Jo another question. "Why the nine year break?"

Mark and Jo looked at each other, silently communicating if they wanted to share the sacred information.

"Well . . ." Jo tried. God this was harder than she thought.

"She . . . almost died . . . nine years ago." Mark finally said.

"WHAT?!" Maureen exclaimed.

"Well, what happened was I was kidnapped when I was 17 and I was almost murdered. But I was rescued and afterwards I decided to travel around a bit without telling anyone I had survived. Therefore, Mark and everyone ought I was dead."

"Oh my god!" Maureen couldn't contain herself, "That's so COOL!"

Jo and Mark couldn't help but stare at Maureen. "Cool? Hon, it's scary to almost die. I had to change my name and get out of town to make sure the guy didn't find me again."

"You could've gone home." Joanne stated, going into lawyer mode. "You could've gotten protection."

"I know," Jo said, "But I saw it as an opportunity to see the country and be who I want to be."

"She's an author and an actress. She lives in San Francisco with 4 roommates." Mark explained to the Bohos, "She's written two books and has acted in local workshops."

"Really?" Collins was impressed.

"Really." Mimi confirmed. "She wrote that book Angel and I loved so much."

"You're Marcie Collett?"

Jo laughed, "That's my pseudonym," she said, "I usually go by Jo Emay."

"Is Emay your real last name?" Benny asked.

"No, it's May but don't tell anyone. Mark's the only one from my past who knows I'm not dead." Jo explained carefully.

A silence fell over the room. Suddenly, Mark walked to the bathroom and shut the door. Jo and the Bohemians watched Mark leave; curious, Maureen was the first to speak.

"Is he okay?" she asked.

"I don't know." Was Jo's only response, "Roger could you . . . ?"

"No problem." Roger walked over to the bathroom and knocked.

"What?" Mark's voice came from inside while chatter resumed among the others.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I had to . . ."

"Okay." Roger got the hint and left the door, returning to the group. "He's fine," He whispered to Jo.

"Thanks."

Mark reemerged a few minutes later and sat next to Jo.

"You didn't . . . did you?" she whispered to him, sounding a bit scared. Mark instantly knew what she was talking about.

"No Josie, I promised. Remember?" Mark replied in a hurried whisper. Silently, Jo took a hold of his arm and pushed up his sleeve. There was nothing there, only faint scars from the last time tainted his pale skin. Smiling contently, Jo replaced the sleeve. Mark smiled at her, "See? I've kept my promise."

" . . . I'm glad"

**A/N2: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review!! Reviews are the camera to my Mark!**


	8. 7: Scars

**A/N: Okay, this chapter is a bit graphic and deals with cutting. You Have Been Warned! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own, I RENT**

_FLASHBACK_

Mark sat on the edge of his bed nervously eyeing the small piece of sharp metal in his hand. He was thinking about all his emotional pain as wall as the physical pain his father used to deal him. They were eating up his insides. He desperately tried to remain numb to them but failed miserably. The only way he could get release was with the razor blade resting between his thumb and forefinger. Right now he needed release. He needed to let his pain go, to get it out of his system and get on with his life. Mark looked at the idle razor in his hand. This was the only way . . .

Knowing exactly what to do, Mark rolled up his sleeve revealing past scars on his wrist. He placed the sharp edge of the blade to his thin wrist, took a deep breath, and pulled the blade across his skin.

A trail of deep crimson followed the razor, giving Mark the release he needed. He watched as the first cut spewed blood, and then started to make another one.

RENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENT

Josie walked contently with Mark as they made their way home from school. She had been noticing that Mark was acting a bit nervous lately. He had taken to wearing long sleeved shirts all the time, even in gym class. This puzzled Josie because the weather was turning warmer but Mark still wore long shirts.

Today Josie decided to approach the subject. "Hey Mark?" Josie started casually as they turned down their street, "What's up with the long clothes? I mean, it's getting warmer outside and all, you're gonna be roasting soon."

Mark looked to the ground, "It's nothing." He said quietly, "I'm just cold these days. You know poor circulation and what not."

Jo nodded understandingly even though she didn't believe him. "Okay."

RENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENT

Mark sat on the edge of his bed contemplating if he wanted this. His blade sat on his nightstand glaring at him. He needed this . . . but he needed to stop. Josie was getting suspicious. Could she know? No . . . she couldn't . . . he'd been so good about hiding the scars . . .

God, he needed to cut into his skin. The need was becoming unbearable.

Defeated, Mark took the sharp instrument off his nightstand. He thought about his pain and emotional grief. He placed the blade on his scarred wrist and made a cut.

RENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENT

Josie walked out her front door across the street to Mark's house. She was determined to figure out what was wrong with her best friend. It was now or never. Josie was going to confront Mark and ask him what was wrong.

When she arrived at Mark's house, she climbed up his tree to the second story window that belonged to Mark. When she got there, she tapped on his window.

The window opened and Mark popped his head our. He looked like crap.

"What's up?" He asked, letting Josie in and following her to his desk.

"Shouldn't I be asking _you_ that question?" Josie prodded. "What's been bugging you lately? It's something big. Don't tell me there's nothing. I know there is."

Mark looked dumbstruck at Josie. How did she . . . ? He pulled his sleeve down more to hide his most recent scars. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really? 'Cuz you look like a scared rabbit." She said, noticing him pull at his sleeves, "What's up with your arm?"

"Nothing," Mark was desperate. She couldn't know. That's not how it was supposed to be. "I'm fine Josie." He tried and failed to reassure her. Josie grabbed Mark's arm and yanked up his sleeve. "Josie, no!" But it was too late. She saw.

"Mark . . ." She couldn't believe what she was seeing as she held on to Mark's arm. "This . . . I . . . oh god . . ." Tears started falling from Josie's seal grey eyes. "Mark . . ."

"Josie, please listen to me." Mark pleaded, "I'm . . . I . . ."

"Why?" Josie choked out. She couldn't believe this. Why would Mark do this to himself?

"Josie, please . . . I don't . . . I can't explain . . . I just . . . oh god, I'm so sorry. . ." Mark pulled a sobbing Josie into a hug, tears falling down his own cheeks.

"Why?" Josie asked again through her sobs. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't," Mark choked, "I didn't know what you'd say . . ." he continued to cry into Josie's shoulder. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry . . ."

"Promise me Mark . . . Promise me something." Josie said between her tears.

"Anything,"

"Don't do it again . . . and come to me if you need help." The pair held each other close.

"I promise."

**A/N2: PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews are the guitar to my Roger**


	9. 8: Oreos

**So here's my next chapter. Sorry it's so short. My muse is faltering on me these days. Anyhoo, thanks for all the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, I RENT!**

Chapter 8: Oreos

"Where is it?" Jo rummaged through the cabinet in the loft's kitchenette searching for . . . something.

"Where is what?" Mark asked as he walked in from a long day of filming. It had been two weeks since Jo had returned to Mark's life and the pair was still inseparable except for filming and writing.

"The Oreos!" Jo exclaimed, "I put them somewhere! I just don't know where!" she continued shuffling through the cabinets until finally: "HA! Found them!" she pulled the unopened package to her chest then set it on the metal table. Then she opened the refrigerator and pulled out the milk. Grabbing two mugs, she filled them with milk then opened the package of Oreos. "Mmm . . ." Jo hummed, "Oreos are delightful." She brought her assorted items over to Mark who sat on the dilapidated couch. As she set the Oreos down, she handed Mark a mug and sat down next to him.

She grabbed a cookie and dunked it into the milk. Popping it into her mouth, Jo chewed happily on the sugary confection. Mark followed Jo's lead and reflected on memories of the two of them doing this when they were young.

"Okay, talk." Jo commanded. "What's wrong?" There was always something 'wrong' with Mark. The Bohemians didn't realize this yet but Jo had known for years. Whether it be Mark's weight, his cutting or just plain problems; Mark always had something wrong going on. He was just really good at hiding it . . . with the exception called Jo.

"Jo, I'm fine." Mark insisted. He knew that oreo time was talk time but he at least would try to fight it.

"'Fine' is not 'good', Mark; spill!" Jo replied smartly.

Mark sighed. "You won't leave this alone will you?"

"Do I ever leave it alone?"

"No,"

"Then the answer's 'no'. Stop diverting!" Jo said through a mouth full of Oreo. "What's wrong?" She asked again.

Mark sighed again. There was no getting away from this. Usually he could fly under the radar when it came to him and his problems. Usually no one looked at him close enough to see his pain. No one except Jo . . .

"How long are you staying here?" Mark finally asked what was bothering him. "I mean, you're back now. But you have a life in San Francisco. When are you going back?"

Jo studied Mark carefully, "I don't know." She said, "Do you want me to go back?"

"NO!" Mark cried out before he could stop himself. "No . . . I just got you back. I don't want to lose you again."

"Then I'll stay. I'll stay for as long as you need me, okay?"

". . . Okay."

"Now, what else is bothering you?" Jo prodded gently.

"Everything," Mark said, finally ready to open up a bit, "My friends are dropping like flies, my girlfriend dumped me for another woman, my mom won't stop calling, and I'm stuck being the shoulder to cry on." Jo quietly listened and dunked her eighth cookie into her milk. "You're gonna get fat doing that." Mark pointed out. Jo stuck her cookie covered tongue out before speaking.

"So, you've got problems. Everyone has them; some worse than others. Yours are definitely up there." She said, switching to psychologist mode. "Why are these problems to you?"

"Well, my best friend dying is . . . well, scary." Mark confessed.

"So, you're scared. That's normal."

"Not for me it's not. I'm supposed to be the rock of this family. I can't be scared or weak. That's not who I'm supposed to be." Mark confessed weakly.

"Mark, you don't have to be strong all the time. You're human. If you push yourself too much you'll snap." Jo said wisely.

"I'll be fine. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You know what I mean. You have problems too. You're thin, you 'died' and you haven't contacted your parents yet." Mark snapped.

"I'm not going to contact my parents . . . yet. I'm not ready." Jo replied quickly.

"When will you be?"

"Aren't we supposed to be talking about you?" Jo snapped back, obviously irritated.

Mark knew he hit a touchy subject. "You started it." He teased, trying to get Jo in a better mood. He obviously failed because she glared venomously at him. Jo's mood swings were legendary; about as bad as Roger's temper. "Okay, I'm sorry!" Mark quickly apologized, hoping Jo's bad mood would falter. It did. Jo's glare softened and her face became kinder.

"It's okay . . ." She said quietly, "I'm just not ready for that yet."

"Okay," Mark said softly, "But you're still scary when you're mad."

Jo laughed, "I know, it's a gift." She chuckled before turning serious. "But something else is bothering you. I know it."

Mark rolled his eyes, "Jo, there's so many problems I have. I can't name them all now!"

Jo huffed, "Fine, but we _will_ talk about them during Oreo time. Okay?"

"Fine."

"Fine."

And with that, the two ate their Oreos in a comfortable silence; occasionally making faces at each other for fun.


	10. 9: Nightmares

**Hey! It's Patsy here! Sorry it took so long to update . . . I was going to have my friend Kandechan type this up but then she got busy with SAT prep and couldn't do it and then I kept forgetting to aske her for it back and I just got it back yesterday. So I was ninja type-er and typed this in record time . . . it doesn't move the plot much but It sort of came to me one day . . . idk . . . hope you like it!!**

Nightmares

She was dreaming. Dreaming she was 15 again. She knew this setting. She knew what was going to happen. Rushing across the street to Mark's house, she quickly climbed up his tree to his window. The sight that greeted her scared her shitless. Mark was cutting himself again. Calling out to him, she tried to get the window open. It was stuck. Why was it stuck? Why wasn't Mark answering? He just kept slicing his arm. More and more blood flowed out of the cuts. She called out to him again; no response. _C'mon Mark, answer me!_ No answer. Mark looked dizzy. She screamed his name as he collapsed on the floor.

"MARK!" Jo screamed in her sleep. The window finally opened and she rushed to Mark's lifeless body. "MARK!"

In the real world, Mark sprang out of bed and sprinted to Jo's room. She was thrashing around as her sheets constricted around her body. "Jo! Jo wake up!" he called to her, "Jo!"

With a start, she woke up, tears streaming down her face. "Mark!" She cried when she saw her living, not dead, best friend. Jo threw herself at Mark and clung to him tightly. "Oh, god Mark . . ." She said, letting tears fall on Mark's shirt. "You're okay!"

Mark was very confused. "Of course I'm okay. You just had bad dream. It's alright." He cooed rubbing Jo's back as she cried into his shirt.

"But you weren't." Jo said, "You were dead . . . you wouldn't stop cutting yourself . . . I couldn't get to you . . . you died . . ."

Mimi and Roger appeared at Jo's door and looked curiously at the sight before them. Mark quickly mouthed that he would tell them later and immediately went back to comforting Jo. Roger and Mimi went back to bed.

"Shh . . . Jo, it's okay. I'm here now aren't I?" Mark tried comforting Jo. Jo nodded and sniffled. "Okay, do you need anything?" Mark asked as if he were talking to a child.

"Stay with me?" Jo asked, afraid to let Mark out of her sight.

Mark nodded, "Okay."

The two situated on the bed so that Jo was resting her head on Mark's fit chest. They slept like that the rest of the night.

When they woke, neither Mark nor Jo wanted to move from the safety of each other's arms. But the day awaited them so both reluctantly got out of bed.

At breakfast, Mark decided to approach Jo about what happened the night before.

"You want to tell me what happened last night?" he asked Jo. She looked up from her cereal to Mark and sighed.

"I had a nightmare." She said

"About me and my old problem," Mark filled in.

Jo sighed again before whispering in a scared tone, "You wouldn't stop . . . you just kept cutting yourself until you died . . . I tried to stop you . . . but the window wouldn't open . . . I kept calling your name . . . you wouldn't answer . . ." Jo shuddered, "I was so scared I'd lost you . . ." Mark took this as his cue to go over and hug Jo.

"It's okay, I'm here now. It's a good thing you stopped me from getting that far otherwise I might not be here right now." Mark tried to reassure Jo.

This did anything but reassure Jo. "You were really suicidal?" she asked, scared of the answer.

Mark was shocked. "Of course I was suicidal." He declared, "I'm still suicidal after all these years! God Josie, before you came back . . ."

"What? What were you going to do?" Jo asked, upset.

"God, Jo, I was going to . . . never mind. It doesn't matter." Mark said, obviously trying to avoid telling Jo about his depression.

"Yes it does!" Jo cried out. "What were you going to do?"

"He was going to commit suicide." Roger said, entering the room.

"Roger!" Mark scolded his roommate.

"What? It's true. I could see it everyday. You were suicidal before Jo came. Don't deny it, Mark." Roger said sternly, crossing his arms.

"I know but I'm not now, am I? Ever since Jo came I've been a lot better, haven't I?" Mark defended himself.

"That's true . . . but I'm still keeping an eye on you." Roger said still stern.

"Really Rog, I'm fine." Mark said, hoping Roger would waver.

"Not yet you're not." Roger pointed out, "You're not fine until Jo and I say so." He looked to Jo. "Are you with me?"

"I guess . . . if it means Mark won't hurt himself then, yeah." Jo said.

"Guy's c'mon! I don't need babysitters!" Mark whined.

"You do if you keep this up." Roger scowled.

"Keep what up?" Mimi asked, walking into the room looking tired.

"Nothing," Mark said, "Nothing at all."

Mimi glanced at Roger, Jo and Mark, slightly confused.

"Okay . . ." She said carefully, "If you say so . . ."

The four went about the morning in silence, all careful not to make things awkward.

**Again, So sorry for taking so long!! Please Review!!!**


	11. 10: Sleepovers and Shared Secrets

**Yay!! Another update! This was a fun chapter to write and it gives you more info about Jo. Hope you enjoy it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RENT or its characters, I just own my characters and my plotline.**

Sleepovers and Shared Secrets

It was one month after Jo returned into Mark's life. She was becoming well liked by the Bohemians even after her confession. In fact, the girls, in order to get to know Mark's best friend better, had called for a sleepover party at Mimi's flat; girls only.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Mark asked nervously. Jo was in her pajamas getting ready to go downstairs to meet the girls. She had a pillow in one hand and a stuffed cow in the other. She was wearing warn flannel pajama pants that had pirate skulls scattered on them and a black tank top.

"I'm sure," Jo confirmed smiling at Mark, "I want to get to know your friends better."

Just then, Roger walked into the loft. "Everything's all set." He told Jo, "They're giddy and waiting."

"Thanks Rog," Jo said, taking her pillow and cow and getting ready to leave.

"Y'know Maureen's going to steal your cow." Roger said, pointing to the stuffed cow in Jo's hand.

"Really?"

"Yeah, she has a cow fetish. I'd be careful if I were you." Warned Roger; Jo laughed.

"I'll be sure to be." She replied heartily, "See you tomorrow!" She gave both Mark and Roger hugs before heading out the door.

She went down 1 flight of stairs and knocked on Mimi's door. The small Latina answered.

"Josie-chica! C'mon in! Joanne and Maureen are already here." Mimi lead the way into her apartment. The furniture had been rearranged to accompany the four girls' needs. Maureen and Joanne were already sitting on the dilapidated couch.

"Hey guys," Mimi greeted her guests, "Look who's here!"

When she looked up, Maureen immediately saw Jo's plush cow. She squealed, "Oh my gosh I _LOVE _your cow!!"

Jo started to laugh, "Roger was right. You do like cows."

"Not just _like,_ Honey, _love, _cows." Maureen corrected. "Cows are so cute!!"

"Honey-bear, calm down; you don't want to scare her." Joanne warned her lover.

"I won't scare her." Maureen protested, tossing her hair.

Joanne sighed, "Of course, Honey-bear."

Jo got settled in and the girls started talking about various things. It turned out that Jo had a lot in common with the girls. She was occasionally loud like Maureen, Motherly like Joanne and playful like Mimi.

They talked for a couple of hours until they decided to play a few games . . . drinking games . . .

"I've never . . ." Maureen slurred, "Ate anything on a dare." Joanne took a shot, "Ew, Pookie what did you eat?"

"Mud pie," Joanne replied, also drunk. "Nine years old."

"Okay! My turn!" Mimi cried out, "I've never . . . cheated on anyone."

"Really?" Joanne asked. Mimi nodded and Maureen took a shot.

"Jo's turn!" Maureen called out loudly.

Jo giggled, "I've never . . . had a boyfriend." She declared.

"WHAT?!" Maureen screeched, utterly surprised at this confession. "You've _never_ had a boyfriend?! Holy shit Baby, we need to get you a man . . . or a girl . . . are you a dyke?"

"I'm bi." Jo corrected, "Take your shot. I know you used to date Mark."

Maureen took the shot along with Mimi but she still stared at Jo. "Seriously, you've never had a boyfriend? Maureen still couldn't comprehend it.

"Nope, never,"

"Then what's Mark?"

"My best friend,"

Maureen wasn't convinced, "Nothing more?"

"Nope," Jo answered simply, "Mark's been my best friend for years. It would be a bit strange to all of the sudden start liking him."

"Do you like him that way?" Joanne jumped into the conversation.

Jo didn't respond. Instead she took a swig of her glass of vodka.

"Oh shit, you _do_ like him don't you?" Mimi realized.

"No!" Jo tried to cover up her blush, "Maybe . . ." She changed her answer. "I don't know . . ."

Maureen squealed in delight, "You _do_ like him! Oh my gosh you two would make _such_ a cute couple!"

"Don't say that, please. Mark and I . . . it would never work out. I'd prefer to just stay friends with him."

"Why?' Mimi asked, "You two know everything about each other. Hell, you already act like an old married couple. What's the problem?"

"I'm the problem!" Jo cried out, "I don't do commitment. I can't stay in one place very long. I'm committed to friends, but lovers? I can't. It's like a disease, I get bored easily. I don't do one thing for very long unless it's something I truly love."

"Do you truly love Mark?" Joanne interjected.

"I . . ." This question caught Jo by surprise, "I don't know."

"If you truly love him, then there shouldn't be a problem." Joanne said smartly through her buzzed haze. "Besides, you just got back in his life. Give it a while."

Relieved, Jo nodded. "Okay,"

"Okay, back to the game!" Mimi declared.

"I'm bored with this game." Maureen whined.

"Fine, let's play truth or dare."

"Ooh! I _LOVE_ that game!"

"Okay, but nothing too risqué."

"Aww!"

"Honey-bear . . ."

"Okay Pookie . . ." Maureen turned to Jo, "Jo, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Jo was feeling adventurous.

"I dare you to tell Mark about how you feel in a year or less."

"What?!" the room chorused.

"Yup, you have to do it." Maureen said triumphantly.

"Honey-bear how did you . . . ? Y'know what, I don't want to know." Joanne sighed.

Jo gaped at Maureen. "Really?"

"Really,"

Jo thought for a moment before seal-grey met olive-green. "You're on."

RENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENT

At 12:30pm the next day, four very tired, very hung-over girls trudged into the lift looking less than decent.

"Well, well, well," Roger giggled. "Good morning star-shine, the earth says hello!"

"Fuck you." Jo flipped Roger off before plopping down on the couch with the girls. "I've got a headache that rivals my 21st birthday."

"Ooh, not very friendly this morning." Mark chuckled, turning on his camera. "November 29th, 12:34pm, eastern standard time." He narrated, "The girls and Jo had a sleepover last nigh with unpleasant results. Tell the folks at home how you're feeling Josie!"

Jo flipped off the camera. Mark and Roger laughed and the girls groaned at the noise.

"Oh, just shut up!" Maureen quietly exclaimed, "My head hurts . . ."

Mark laughed and poured four cups of coffee for the girls. Sighs of relief and gratitude were heard as he distributed the cups.

"Mmm, coffee good . . ." Jo sighed in relief as she sipped the warm confection.

"Okay Pookie," Maureen said as he nursed her own coffee, "Go."

Joanne groaned and stood up, walked over to Mark, and yelled, "I LOVE YOU MARK!" before promptly kissing the blonde square on the lips and walking away. The girls were falling out of their chairs, laughing.

"That was perfect!" Mimi giggled hysterically, slapping her knee.

Mark, who was stunned, stood frozen in his spot.

"Oh god and that was on camera!" Jo laughed almost spilling her coffee.

"Never let me do that again." Joanne declared, sipping her coffee.

Mark, whose face had yet to change, finally regained some posture. "What the _fuck_ was that?" he asked.

"_That_, my bespectacled friend, was Joanne's dare." Maureen giggled through her hangover.

"She was supposed to tell one boy of her choice that she loved them and then lay a big one on them." Mimi explained, "She just happened to choose Marky here."

Because if I kissed Roger, Mimi would have my ass," Joanne explained.

"Yeah, I would. But Jo still has to do her dare." Mimi replied.

"Hey, I've got one year to do my dare. Don't rush it." Jo warned.

"What're you supposed to do?" Roger asked, pulling Mimi onto his lap.

"That's for us to know and you to find out." Maureen grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Oh, c'mon Reen," Mark whined, finally getting over the initial shock of Joanne kissing him. "Five bucks says you made up the dare. It's bound to be something bad."

"It's not." Maureen assured, "But you're just going to have to wait."

Mark groaned and Jo shot Maureen a thankful look; not wanting nor ready for her secret to be known.

"So, what else did you girls do?" Roger asked. The girls looked at each other and silently agreed with each other.

"Girls' night rule," Jo said, "Nothing leaves the room."

Mark was confused. "What?"

"We can't tell you anything." Mimi explained from Roger's lap, "Whatever happened is between us only. No one else can know what went on."

"Ugh, fine be that way." Mark threw up his hands and walked to the kitchen to make lunch for everyone. "Jo, could you help me in here?"

Jo's eyes got wide. "Umm . . ." She wanted to help Mark. She honestly did; but she couldn't. "I can't cook." She confessed. "I'll ruin whatever you're trying to make unless it's ramen, pasta or cereal. And even then, I'll make a mess." She looked down, ashamed.

"Seriously?" Joanne inquired, "How did you manage on your own for nine years?"

"I didn't. I always had help or someone to cook for me." Jo explained, "For four years I lived off ramen, pasta, cereal and protein bars."

Everyone looked stunned. "How are you still skinny?" Maureen asked, being one who craved to be thin.

"High metabolism and exercise," Jo explained.

"Didn't you get tired of the same food everyday?" Joanne asked.

"That's what fast food is for." The petite girl replied smartly. "Speaking of which . . . Mark, don't cook! We need _real_ hangover food: Chinese food!"

" . . . What?"

RENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENT

"Mm . . . rice good," Jo said as she ate her bowl of white rice.

"How is this hangover food?" Mark asked Jo.

"Makes me feel better," Jo said through a mouth full of white grain.

"I agree," Mimi said after swallowing her food, "Chinese helps."

"Orange chicken is good too." Maureen pointed out before shoving another piece into her mouth.

"How did you know Chinese was hangover food?" Joanne asked before taking a bite of an egg roll.

"Figured it out after a night of drinking," Jo replied simply.

"Well, good discovery," Mimi complimented, "I'm feeling much better."

"Good, then Mimi will be up to showing me more of the city today." Mimi giggled at Jo.

"Sure Jo, just give me a couple of hours then we'll go." She replied.

"Well, this has been awesomely fun," Joanne said, getting up. "But Maureen and I need to get home."

Jo immediately got up as well and hugged her new friends goodbye. :Thanks for the fabulous time," She said.

"You're welcome; we should do this again sometime." Joanne said before pulling Maureen with her out the door.

"Hey, we'll come with you girls in the city if that's okay." Mark said, winding up his camera.

"Sure, the more the merrier," Jo said before settling on the couch for a nap.

**A/N: I don't know if Chinese food is really hangover food. I've never had a hangover . . . but let's just pretend it is. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	12. 11: The Man

**Horary!! Another chapter down! I'm going to see Avenue Q on Friday with mi chica Kandechan. I can't wait. . . **

**Disclaimer: I don't own, I RENT. Except for my plotline and characters . . . those are mine.**

The Man

Mark, Jo, Mimi and Roger were talking happily while walking to the Life Café. Mimi and Jo were talking in rapid Spanish while Mark and Roger talked about similarities and differences between the two girls. Roger then pulled Mark away from the girls a bit so they could talk in semi-private.

"You obviously haven't told her yet." Roger stated, looking pointedly at Jo. "Mark, you've got to do it soon."

"I know, I know; it's just . . ." Mark trailed off.

"It's just what?"

Mark sighed, "Jo's never had a boyfriend. Ever. What makes you think she'll decide to choose me when she's rejected so many others?"

"Because it's _you,_ Mark." Roger replied, pointing his index finger towards the filmmaker. "There's no one else in the world she trusts more than you."

"I know but . . ." Mark was cut off by Mimi and Jo in front of them.

"Jo! Don't!" Mimi yelled, pulling the petite girl back from running off.

"What?" Jo asked, confused. Roger and Mark caught up with the two girls.

"Do you have any idea who you were heading to?" Mimi asked, worry evident in her voice.

"Yeah," Jo replied, "I was going to go talk to _him_." She pointed over to a shady character at an alleyway entrance.

Mark, Roger and Mimi's eyes got wide. "Jo, do you have any idea who that is?" Mark demanded in a hasty whisper.

Jo looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Jo, that's The Man. He's the resident drug dealer." Roger said seriously. "He used to sell to Mimi and me before we quit."

Jo shook her head. "No, that's Richard. He and his brother Tino were the ones who helped me start my new life." She said, "He's a real softy. He and Tino took me in and patched me up after the incident. I stayed with them for a while bore they set my new life up and sent me on my way. No, I know who that is. It's Richard."

Mark, Roger and Mimi looked dumbfounded. "Chica," Mimi said, "Are you sure?"

Jo smiled and nodded. "I'm sure." She said before turning, "I'm going to go say hi. I'll be right back, I promise."

The three Bohemians watched nervously as Jo walked up to The Man and prayed she knew what she was doing.

As she walked toward Richard, Jo saw someone approach him and subtly exchange money for a small bag of white powder with him than hurry away. She tapped on his shoulder and he turned around. Immediately, Richard's face turned from serious and shady to surprised an happy.

"Josephine?" He asked, unable to hide his joy.

Jo smiled widely and hugged The Man. "Richard! Oh my god! It's so good to see you!"

Richard hugged Jo back, obviously very happy to see an old friend. "It's good to see you too Jo." He said, "How've you been? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Rich, in fact, I'm great! Do you remember that boy I told you about; the one who was my best friend?" Jo asked.

Richard laughed. "Of course I remember. You never shut up about him."

"Well, I found him nine years later here in New York and he seems to know of you."

Richard snorted in amusement, "I'm not surprised." He said, "I'm known around these parts as--. . ."

"—The Man, I know; what's up with that?" Jo asked still staying cheerful. "It's like . . . some evil villain's name or something."

"Yeah, well in my line of business you have to keep a low profile." Richard said.

"So you can sell drugs?" Jo asked innocently. Richard's face fell a bit. "How did you sink that low, Rich?" Jo asked gently, "You and I both know you're much better than that."

Richard sighed, "I know, but Tino and I were in a rut after you left and this was the easiest way to make money. I'm not proud of it but its just good business . . ."

"I know Richard," Jo said, giving Richard a light smile. "Tell Tino I say hi?"

Richard smiled at Jo, "Of course; you take care of yourself Jo."

Jo gave Richard one last hug before starting back toward the Bohos. "I'll see you around!" She called back to him. He smiled and watched Jo meet up with her friends before disappearing in the shadows of the alley.

RENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENT

"I can't believe it!" Mimi exclaimed as they made their way to the Life. "You're friends with The Man?"

"As I said before chica . . . Yes, I'm friends with The Man. No, I'm not secretly getting drugs from him. Yes, underneath that tough exterior is a sweet, caring guy. And yes, he doesn't like his job!" Jo explained for what seemed like the billionth time.

"Still," Roger interjected, "It just seems weird. I mean he's always been a shady character for as long as I've known him; then all the sudden, you come along and he's all happy and smiling!"

Jo smiled slyly, "I guess I just have that effect of people." She said, giving a small laugh.

"Is that true Marky?" Mimi asked, playfully prodding a finger into Mark's shoulder. Mark grumbled and swatted Mimi's hand away.

"What do you think?" Mark shot back, "She's friendly and outgoing; and she likes attention. What's not to be drawn to?" Mark took out his camera and started to narrate. "Close on Jo, who apparently knows the resident drug dealer. Tell the folks at home how this is possible."

Jo giggled, "He saved me from getting killed and helped me start a new life." She said to the camera.

Mark stopped filming and lowered the camera. "Well, I guess we owe him a thank you." Mark said grudgingly. Jo took notice.

"Why so pissy?" she asked, "He's a good guy."

"He gave my friends HIV." Mark spat suddenly, "He is _not _a good guy." Jo looked astonished, then mad.

"He _is_." She growled, "You just refuse to see it,"

"Guys, calm down!" Mimi scolded before they could truly get mad at each other. "Don't argue about this, please."

"Fine," Jo said quietly. But both Jo and Mark knew this was far from over.

RENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENT

"You know The Man?" Collins exclaimed later at the Life Café.

"Yes," Jo said, exasperated, "I know The Man. His name's Richard and he's not that bad!"

"I disagree." Joanne said, "He's a drug dealer who gave Roger and Mimi HIV. He's _not_ a good guy."

"I disagree with you, Pookie." Maureen said, "Maybe he isn't as bad as we thought he was . . . if he saved Joie from dying, then maybe he's not who we thought he was."

"He's _not_ who you think he is. He's a kind and caring guy who took care of me for the months I stayed with him and his brother." Jo said.

"He has a brother?" Collins asked cautiously.

"Yeah, Tino is Richard's brother. Tino's older than Richard by one year. But Richard's more street smart than Tino." Jo replied.

"And _how_ do you know this?" Mark asked, obviously pissy. Jo stared at Mark for a moment.

"I told you, I lived with them for a few months." Jo said quietly. "There's no need to be pissy."

"You know why I'm upset." Mark glared.

"I know why, but you need to get over it." Jo glared back. "You don't have to like Richard, just be civil to him."

Mark stared hard at Jo. "Make me,"

Jo's temper started to rise very quickly. "What'd you say?"

"I said: make me." Mark was being rebellious and wasn't going to back down.

Jo stood up, reached across the table and pulled Mark's short hair. He let out a cry of pain. Mimi and Maureen gasped and Roger, Collins and Joanne grabbed Mark and Jo and tried to release Jo's grip on Mark's hair.

"Jo! Let go of him!"

"Jo! Calm down!"

"Not until he apologizes." Jo growled.

"Let go of him and _let_ him apologize!" Joanne scolded. Jo refused to let go. Finally, fed up, Collins picked Jo up and carried her outside the café with Mark still attached.

"Collins, put me down!" Jo spat.

"First, let go of Mark; then I'll put you down." Collins ordered.

Jo reluctantly let go of Mark's hair. Collins put her down.

"Now, Jo, apologize to Mark." Collins instructed. Jo didn't say anything. "Jo . . ."

"Fine; I'm sorry Mark." Jo said, still upset.

"now, Mark, apologize to Jo for being mean." Collins told Mark. Mark took a moment to take a deep breath and try to calm down.

"Jo, I'm sorry." He said, sincerely. Jo looked to him, surprised. "I know he's your friend, but he's the reason two of my friends have HIV. Maybe he really is a good guy, I don't know. But I'm sorry; I guess I'm just not ready to accept the fact he's not a bad guy."

Jo gazed at Mark for a few moments longer before walking over to him and giving him a hug. He returned the favor eagerly.

"I'm sorry, too, Mark." Jo said, "I shouldn't have pushed you."

"It's okay," Mark said.

"Good," Collins smiled; "Now c'mon, we've got dinner to eat."

Mark and Jo smiled at each other and went inside with Collins; none of them knowing they were being watched by a real bad guy.

**Whoot! I hope you all liked this chapter, I wanted to show how Mark an Jo get mad at each other like regular couples or friends. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	13. 12: Needed At Home

**Avenue Q was AMAZING!!! Kande and I had SUCH a great time! Kande, the next chapter is your chapter.**

**This chapter was interesting to write . . . but also fun. I hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, I RENT. Except for my characters and my storyline.  
**

Needed at Home

It was early February, 1993. Exactly two months since the run in with The Man. Mark, Roger, Mimi and Jo were sitting in the loft laughing and talking about various subjects. Jo told embarrassing stories about how gawky Mark was as a teenager and Roger told stories of Mark making a fool out of himself in the city.

Suddenly, Jo's cell phone rang.

"Oh! Hang on." She took out the cumbersome device. "I'll be right back." She said, walking out to the fire escape. "Hello?"

"_Jo?"_ the voice on the other line asked. It was Kaila; she sounded upset ans she hiccupped as if she were crying. Jo was being oblivious and didn't notice.

"Kaila? Hey chica! What's up?"

"_Um . . ."_ she hesitated, _"Jo . . . we need you to come back to San Francisco."_

"Why? What's wrong?"

A short sob erupted from the other line. _"Amber's in the hospital."_

Everything froze.

"What?" Jo choked. Amber? Her Amber? Her fiery red-head was in the hospital? How? Why? How could this happen?

"_She was in a car accident. We don't know exactly what happened but she's pretty banged up. She's conscious and she's asking for you."_

Jo didn't know what to say. She glanced inside at Mark, Roger and Mimi then turned away.

"I'll be coming on the next flight to San Fran chica. Tell Amber I'm coming."

RENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENT

Jo entered the loft looking upset and frustrated. "What's up?" Mark asked, noticing Jo's expression.

Jo looked up at her friends. "I have to go."

Alarm bells immediately went off in Mark's head.

"Go where?"

Jo started crying, "San Francisco, Amber's in the hospital. She's been in an accident."

Mark immediately rushed over to Jo and held her; he was followed by Roger and Mimi.

"I have to go . . . She . . . she needs me . . ."

"Shh . . . it's okay." Mark tried to comfort the petite girl.

"I have to go." She moved from Mark's embrace and made her way to her room. "I'm leaving on the first flight home." She said, grabbing her duffle bag and starting to pack. Mark, Roger and Mimi watched her from the doorway. "I won't be gone long. I promise I'll come back as soon as I can."

Mark stepped forward and took hold of Jo's hands, stopping her process of packing.

"Jo, I'm coming with you." He declared calmly, "You need to calm down. I'll call the airport, you continue packing. We'll leave in the morning. That gives us enough time to prepare. Okay?"

Jo studied Mark carefully, "Are you sure?"

Mark hugged Jo again. "Positive,"

". . . okay . . ."

RENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENT

Jo and Mark walked out of the terminal at San Francisco International Airport, their few belongings hanging on their shoulders. They walked out and Jo spotted Ella, Lena and Kaila. Kaila ran to greet Jo.

"Jo! Oh my god it's so good to see you!" Kaila embraced her friend, "We've missed you so much."

"I missed you guys too." Jo returned the sentiment before hugging Ella and Lena.

"Who's this?" Lena asked, eyeing Mark suspiciously.

Jo brought Mark forward. "This is Mark." The trio instantly recognized who Mark was. "Mark Cohen, meet Ella Burgess, Lena Winchester and Kaila Nallia."

Mark shook hands with each girl and exchanged pleasantries.

"Well this is all very nice and cozy but we need to go see Amber now. The car's just outside." Lena said.

"Yeah, we need to get to the hospital. Amber's going to _love_ to see you." Kaila smiled mischievously to Mark. Jo groaned,

"Oh, crap."

RENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENT

The group of new friends entered Amber's hospital room. Amber turned her head, and when she saw who it was she grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Jo!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air.

"Amber! What the hell happened to you?" Jo said hugging the red-head.

"Some jackass gave me a huge fender-bender and I ended up here." She noticed Mark for the first time. "Who's this?"

"This is Mark." Jo introduced.

Amber grinned wider. "So _this_ is who you wouldn't shut up about!" She paused, ". . . he's kind of cute."

Mark blushed and Kaila laughed, "I told you so!" She said to Jo.

Jo growled at Amber, "If you weren't in a hospital bed I'd whack you right now."

"I know. Why do you think I said it?" Amber laughed before sticking out her tongue.

Jo rolled her eyes, the girls laughed and Mark was redder than a cherry.

RENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENT

"So, this is it." Jo stepped into her old home that she shared with the girls. Mark and said girls were right behind her.

"You live _here_?" Mark was shocked at the big upscale apartment. Who would think Jo lived here in this hoity-toity place when she seemed to love Bohemia.

"Hey, I didn't pick it out. I just happen to have friends who were already living here." Jo said, holding her hands up to say 'not my fault'.

"Ah yes, but you agreed to pay rent." Lena pointed out, sitting down on the couch.

"True," Jo replied, walking to the kitchen, "Mark, you need to eat something. Collins said you needed to gain some weight back."

Mark groaned, "Jo, I don't need food right now. I'm fine."

"Bull shit, boy; you're skinnier than me." Jo growled.

The girls were startled at Jo's harsh demeanor on this subject. But then again, Mark did seem thin.

"Chica, calm down . . ." Jo shot Ella a death glare, causing her to back down.

"Mark. Food. Now." Jo hissed. Mark walked over to the kitchen and sat down. Jo placed an apple and a bowl of dry Cheerios in front of him and he reluctantly started eating. "Thank you," Jo said, smiling a bit.

"Now c'mon Jo," Kaila said, disgusted by such a meager meal. "Give him some _real_ food." She walked over to the kitchen and started to cook.

"Fine," Jo pouted, "But make sure it's kosher. Mark's Jewish last time I checked."

"Really?" Ella asked Mark, "What's that like?"

"Honestly? Annoying; I don't even believe in half of what most Jews do." Mark admitted easily. He found it surprisingly not awkward to talk to Jo's friends.

"So, what _do_ you believe in?" Lena asked in a seemingly innocent way.

This prompted a vivid discussion between everyone that lasted for two hours. When they were done, everyone was tired. But Jo still seemed pissy.

Everyone but Mark and Jo had gone to bed. Mark thought it best to approach Jo's moodiness.

"Hey Jo?" She acknowledged him, "Are you okay?"

Jo rolled her eyes and sighed, "No, I'm not okay." She confessed. "Amber being in the hospital is getting to me." She sat on the couch with Mark and laid her head on his chest. Easily, he put his arm around her. "I mean, Amber's such a fireball. The fact that this happened to her puts things in perspective."

"How so?"

Jo was starting to fall asleep, "We're not as invincible as we'd like to think . . . we're all mortal . . ."

With that, Jo promptly fell asleep in her best friend's arms, content as can be. Mark was not complaining. He situated them to a more comfortable position and soon followed Jo into Dreamland.

**Hope you all liked this chapter!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!! I LOVE reviews!!**


	14. 13: How Chicas Met

**My best friend Kandechan wrote this chapter for me. She wanted to write this chapter to show how Jo and her San Francisco friends met. I am very grateful to her for writing this chapter. Thanks Kande!!**

How Chicas Met

Amber, Kaila, Ella and Lena were out shopping at Pier 39; though Lena was only grudgingly coming along. They were trying to figure out what to do with their extra room in their loft. Though, technically Amber had owned it first; but now they all owned it.

"But it's just empty space!" Amber protested.

"Exactly, and we need to save all the money we can," Lena retorted. "We need to tear it down."

"No! That's our storage area!" Ella said.

"Not really; we have so little stuff we don't even need a storage area." Kaila said.

"I still say we should turn it into something, that way we get our money's worth." Amber said. She then spotted a jewelry shop. "C'mon you slow pokes!" And with that, she went dashing off to the door.

"I though you said she'd be too tired to do this thanks to those sleeping pills you slipped her." Ella muttered to Lena.

"Maybe I should give her a higher dose . . ." Lena pondered.

"I hope she doesn't like everything in the store like last time." Kaila said.

However, before Amber had even reached the front door, she ran into something . . . or rather, someone.

"Ouch!" Amber said, clutching her head. Her three friends ran to see what happened.

What they saw puzzled them. A petite girl with short raven tresses, pale skin, and grey eyes was rubbing her head muttering "Really need to watch where I'm going."

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Amber said, her eyes full of concern, "I didn't see you there,"

"Yeah, 'cause you're too tall." Lena muttered. Amber threw her a glare.

"That's alright, I wasn't watching where I was going." The petite girl said.

"I'm Amber, by the way. Amber Maguire; these are--. . ."

"Ella Burgess," Ella said.

"Lena Winchester,"

"Kaila Nallia,"

"Pleased to meet you all; I'm Jos—Jo Emay."

"Not to pry," Kaila said, "But you seem lost. Are you not from around here?"

"Nope, I'm from the east coast."

"I bet you're from New York! You have an accent!" Ella exclaimed.

"Yeah, so?" Jo said somewhat defensively.

"Oh! You're from New York?! I _love_ New York! Papa took me several times to see Broadway shows! What city do you hail from?" Amber began talking a mile a minute.

"Scarsdale," Jo replied.

"Oh! Scarsdale! I've always wanted to visit there but Papa and I never had tome to go--. . ." Kaila had slapped a hand over Amber's mouth.

"Quiet you," She ordered.

Jo looked a little shocked.

"So, where are you staying?" Ella asked, trying to distract Jo from the insanity of their friend.

At this, Jo went, if possible, a little paler.

"A hotel," She said hesitantly.

"How long?" Len asked.

"As long as I need to," She said reluctantly.

Amber's eyes lit up, like they did when she had an insane idea (never a good sign). She bit Kaila's hand just enough to make her let go so she could speak.

"Jo! You _possibly_ stay in a hotel around here! The only ones that are decent you need a reservation two months in advance! And you can't _possibly_ stay in a one star hotel! You know what? You will live with us!"

"Wait, what?" The girls exclaimed.

"Oh, Amber that's not necessary; I can- . . ."

"No Jo, I insist." Amber said.

"But there's no- . . ."

"I said: I _insist_." Amber said getting a scary look in her eyes.

Normally, Amber was immature, silly, and easy going. But when she set her mind on something, the only person able to change her mind was Rose, Lena's older sister. Luckily, Rose was working on a big project and wouldn't be able to make a personal visit for a while.

Amber began to drag poor Jo to their loft.

"Amber, what about shopping?" Ella asked.

"Screw shopping! We have a new roomie!" Amber replied.

"Do I have a choice in this matter?" Jo asked lamely.

"Nope!"

"Is she always like this?" Jo muttered to the others.

"Only when she hasn't taken her medication," Kaila replied.

"Which is all the time," Lena added.

"So, yes," Ella finished.

RENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENT

Over the course of the next month, the five friends became closer and Jo grew used to living with the sarcastic Lena, the supportive Kaila, the smart yet mischievous Ella, and the insane Amber.

However, one day a new person was thrown into Jo's life: Rose.

Rose showed up one Saturday morning and unfortunately, it was Jo who answered the door.

When Rose saw Jo, she asked, "Who is this?" rather loudly.

"Shit," Kaila muttered from the kitchen.

"Our new roommate," Ella said from the couch. Rose glared at Amber who had exited her bedroom and froze at the sight of Rose.

Rose asked Amber, "You took her off the street, didn't you?"

Amber blushed scarlet but stood her ground. "But I took Ella and Kaila off the street and they haven't done anything wrong. And besides, Jo's been here a month. I can't throw her out!" Amber would never have argued with Rose had Jo not been there for so long. With Amber, the longer it is since she makes a big decision, the firmer her belief that it is right and the easier it is for her to stand up to Rose.

"Fine," she sighed, annoyed, "You can keep her." Rose said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Am I just property to all of you?" Jo asked in disbelief.

"No you're _my _property!" Amber said.

"Great that makes me feel so special." Jo muttered, rolling her eyes.

"No duh, Miss Insanity over here thinks of everyone as her property." Lena said.

"Do not! Only my special people are my property." Amber said putting her hands on her hips. All but the red-head rolled their eyes.

Even though Jo's first encounter with Rose was a little intimidating, Jo soon came to greatly respect Rose. And sometimes, whenever Jo was in one of her "moods" the only person who could cheer her up/calm her down was Rose.

**Hope you all liked it!! Please REVIEW!!!!**


	15. 14: Going Home

**Whoot!! Another Chapter down!! I hope you all liked Kande's Chapter last time . . . and I hope you like this Chapter too!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own, I RENT. Except for my characters and storyline. . . those are mine.**

Going Home

"Well, Well . . . lookie lookie. Jo's got a comfy pillow huh?" Lena snickered the next morning.

"Fuck you." Jo mumbled sleepily, not opening her eyes.

"Well, I hate to tell you this Jo, but its 9:40 and it's not a weekend." Ella said, getting into her CSI vest.

Jo opened her eyes, "What?" quietly and carefully, so as not to disturb Mark, Jo got off the couch (and Mark) and ran to her room. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" The girls couldn't help but giggle at Jo as she rushed around her room, throwing on clothes and running to the kitchen. "Why didn't you wake me earlier?" She whispered harshly, "This is going to throw me off my schedule!"

"What schedule?" Lena asked, acting innocent.

"My sleep patterns; It's going to take me days to get back on time." Jo hissed.

"Calm down Jo, it'll be alright." Kaila said, trying to pacify the fretful brunette. "Just calm down, okay? You'll be fine."

All of the sudden, two cell phones rang. Ella and Lena answered their phones. Talking quickly and hanging up, the girls told Jo and Kaila they had to go and left.

"Amber's coming home today, right?" Jo asked Kaila quietly since Mark was still asleep. He could sleep through anything.

"If she checks out okay then, yeah," Kaila said. "Why? You're leaving us already?"

Jo nodded, "Mark needs to go back to New York and I want to go with him." She said, taking a bite of an apple.

"Why? Why can't you stay here? Why won't you stay home?"

"Kaila," Jo looked sadly at her friend, "New York is becoming my home now. I want to be wherever he is."

". . . I see," Kaila thought for a moment, "Why?" Jo looked at Mark's peaceful face. Kaila watched for a moment before it hit her. "Oh! You . . .?"

"Yes,"

"And does he . . .?"

"No,"

Kaila paused, "Are you going to tell him?"

"Not yet; I have a year to tell him."

"A year?"

Jo giggled, "I accepted a dare from his ex-girlfriend that I had to tell him before a year was up."

"And how did this occur?" Kaila asked, giving Jo a look that asked 'how drunk _were_ you?'

Jo pretended to look innocent. "We were having a sleepover . . . with drinking games . . ."

"And you were smashed weren't you?"

". . . just a wee bit," Jo said and Kaila giggled at this. To the girls, Jo was known as the smart party drinker. Meaning, she only got completely hammered if she was at home with people she trusted or with friends at a bar or club. This said a lot to Kaila about Mark's friends. It meant they were trustworthy in Jo's eyes and worthy of a long, lasting friendship with her. Kaila would surely have to tell Amber this.

Kaila glanced over at Mark and rolled her eyes. "How late does he sleep? Its 10:15 already."

"Usually until about 11:30, maybe noon; unless he has work, then he wakes up at 6:30." Jo said, throwing away her apple and taking a sip of water from the tap.

"Well, I see what you see in him. He's cute; a little nerdy, but still adorable." Kaila commented.

"That's not _all_ I see in him!"

"That better not be because otherwise I'd be worried." Mark mumbled from the couch. Jo giggled again.

"Good morning Mark," She said, pouring her best friend a cup of coffee and bringing it to him.

"Morning," he said, sitting up and taking the cup offered to him.

"Sleep well?" Kaila asked, hinting something. Both Mark and Jo glared at Kaila who laughed. "Well, when you're done getting ready, we can go visit Amber."

An hour later Mark, Jo and Kaila walked into Amber's hospital room.

"There you are!" The bedridden red-head said, "It's about time! I was bored out of my mind!"

"I can tell," Jo laughed, "When did you get up?"

"An hour ago; but I didn't get to sleep until late." Amber situated herself, "They're letting me go today, I'm all better."

"Really?" Jo lit up, "Oh chica! That's so great!"

"I know, right? I was worried I'd be stuck in this dump forever!"

"Well chica, Mark and I are going to be heading home soon. He's got to work soon." Jo said.

"At his sleaze job?" Amber asked. Mark winced at her words.

"Yes . . . but don't call it that." Jo said quietly, almost menacingly.

"Ooh, a bit touchy today, aren't we?" Amber snapped her fingers, "you two," She addressed Mark and Kaila. "Flee. You," She said to Jo, "We need to talk."

"Okay," Jo replied as Kaila dragged Mark out of the room. "What's up?"

Amber grinned like a Cheshire cat. "You've got it bad for him. I can tell."

"What?!" Jo was shocked.

"Oh, c'mon Jo, you've got to give me credit. It only took seeing you twice to figure it out."

"How did you . . .?"

"Killer love instincts; It's a gift." Amber said, smiling widely. "And you haven't told him yet either, have you?"

"What do you think?" Jo challenged.

"I'll take that as a 'no'." Amber replied smartly. "When are you going to tell him?"

"I have a year to tell him. His ex-girlfriend dared me to tell him within a year or else she'd tell him."

"Ooh, I like this chick. What's her name?"

"Maureen, and her lover's name is Joanne." Jo replied.

"Wait, that's the one who dumped Mark for a girl?" Amber asked, eyes wide.

"Yup,"

"And now you like him?"

Jo sighed, "Yes . . ."

Amber laughed, "Ha ha! You sucker!"

"Whatever," Jo scoffed, "Listen, Am?" Amber perked up. "I need to go back o New York."

"Because of him right?" Amber sighed.

"Yeah," Jo said.

Amber gazed at Jo for a moment before speaking, "You take care of him . . . and yourself." She said with a small smile.

"I will."

RENRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENT

"You love her." Kaila declared after she and Mark left the hospital room.

"What?" Mark's eyes got wide.

"You love her." Kaila repeated.

"Of course I love her, she's my best friend." Mark countered, trying to hide the truth.

"No," Kaila shook her head, "I mean as _more_ than a friend."

Mark turned red, "I . . ." Kaila smirked smartly. He sighed, "Am I _that_ obvious?"

"Yes," Kaila laughed, "You going to tell her?"

"Not yet,"

"Why not?"

"Because,"

"Because why?"

"It's none of your business,"

"It _is_ my business, she's my friend."

A pause, "Fine, It's because I'm afraid."

"Why?"

"You sure ask 'why' a lot." He smirked.

"I know. No diverting! Get back on topic!"

"Fine. It's because . . . I don't know why . . . I'm just afraid . . . I mean, she's _never_ had a boyfriend . . . _ever._"

"Just fuck-buddies and bootie calls . . ."

"Ri-wait, fuck-buddies?" Mark was astonished, "Jo? And fuck-buddies??"

"And bootie calls." Kaila corrected. Mark just stared, "What? She's human. She has sexual needs too."

"But what about AIDS? STDs?"

"She's always careful. We make sure of it."

"But how can you be sure?" Mark sounded really worried.

"She gets tested every three months. But she got tested before she left and is due for a check-up unless she's already had a couple since she's been in New York. But make sure she goes if she hasn't, okay?"

Mark nodded, "Will do."

"She hasn't tested positive for anything yet, and I doubt she had sex since she left but you never know."

"Yeah . . . you never know . . . did you know she's friends with Alphabet City's resident drug dealer?"

"What?"

RENRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENT

Everyone was at the airport wishing Jo and Mark farewell.

"Remember what we talked about . . ." Amber reminded Jo as they hugged goodbye.

"I know," Jo replied.

"Mark, take care of her . . ." Ella said, smiling.

"Will do," Mark said.

"And both of you," Lena addressed the pair, "Don't do anything stupid."

Everyone laughed. The announcement for Mark and Jo's flight was heard. Everyone said their last goodbyes and Jo and Mark departed from Jo's friends.

"They're going to be cute together . . ." Amber grinned.

**Next Chapter's going to get REAL interesting!! You'll see!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	16. 15: Taken

**Okay, I'm sorry to do this to all of you who want Mark and Jo to be together but that won't happen for a while . . . . you'll see why when you read the chapter . . . Sorry!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own, I RENT!! Except for my characters and my story line . . . those are mine.  
**

Taken

"Mark?" Jo called as she entered the Loft with Roger, Collins and Mimi. They had been out at the Life Café for nearly two hours. Surely that was enough alone time for Mark who had opted out of going to lunch. As they entered the main room, they were greeted by a mess.

"Oh, shit." Collins said as he and the others maneuvered their way through the Loft, trying to avoid tripping on anything.

"What the hell happened in here?" Roger asked as he found his guitar. Thankfully, it was unharmed.

"It looks like a bomb went off . . ." Mimi commented.

"No . . ." Jo said in an almost dazed voice. "It looks like there was a struggle." She picked something off the ground and showed it to the Bohos: Mark's glasses. "And it looks like Mark lost . . ."

Suddenly, the phone rang.

"_SPEAK!!_" the phone blared before Richard's rough voice emitted from the machine.

"_Jo! It's Richard. I know you're there. Pick up the phone, please!"_ Jo quickly tripped over to the phone and answered it.

"Richard?"

"_Jo, throw down the key, your buzzer doesn't work."_ Richard said hastily, he sounded out of breath.

"Um . . . okay . . ." Jo hung up the phone and went to the fire escape to throw Richard the key. When she returned inside the Bohos looked just as confused as she was.

"What's going on?" Roger almost demanded.

Jo shrugged helplessly, "I don't know,"

The Loft door slid open and Richard ran to Jo, worry etched into his face.

"Jo, are you hurt?"

"No . . ."

"How long have you been here?"

"Umm . . . not even 10 minutes."

"Has anyone else called?"

"No . . . Richard, that's going— . . ." she was cut off by the phone.

"_SPEAK!!"_

"_I'd be picking up the phone if I were you Josephine."_ A harsh voice erupted from the machine,

Jo looked warily at Richard before cautiously picking up the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Long time, no hear Josephine. It's been, what, ten years?"_

Jo was suddenly very scared, "Who are you?"

The voice paused before speaking menacingly, _"You don't remember, do you? But how could you? You were well drugged at the time . . ."_

Jo suddenly knew who this was. "You-- . . . you're-- . . ."

"_The one who gave you that scar on your arm."_ The voice finished Jo's sentence.

"What do you want?" Jo demanded, trying to sound strong through her fear.

"_To make your life a living hell,"_ the voice responded, _"And finish the job I started. Your little friend here is already helping me with the first part . . ."_

Suddenly, Mark's voice was heard in the receiver. _"Jo? Jo! Don't listen to him! Jo! . . ."_

Jo was frantic, "Mark? Mark! Mark, talk to me!" Mark was replaced by the first voice who was laughing menacingly. "You son of a bitch! Leave him alone!" She was on the brink of tears.

"_Oh, no Josephine,"_ the voice said, _"He's going to be very useful to me . . . just wait . . . Marky-boy and I are going to have_ so_ much fun together."_

The line went dead.

"Hello?" No one answered, "Hello?!" Jo slammed the phone and screamed, "DAMN IT!" She dropped onto the couch and let her tears fall. She knew this situation was bad. "Oh god . . . He's got Mark . . ." Mimi made her way over to Jo and held her as she cried. Jo looked up to The Man. "Richard . . ."

Richard sighed forlornly at the petite girl. "Jo . . ." He sighed, "His name's Ray Gutierrez. He's the one we saved you from all those years ago. He found Tino and I and blackmailed us into giving information about you. We didn't want to, Jo; believe me . . . but- . . ."

Collins spoke up, "That's why you were rushing over here wasn't it? To warn us about him . . ."

"And to try and save Mark before Ray got to him. But . . . I was too late . . . I'm sorry Jo." Richard apologized.

"Wait," Roger needed clarification on something, "Why did he go for Mark? Why didn't he go directly for Jo instead?"

Richard explained: "He wants Jo to suffer emotionally so she won't be able to fight him when he finally gets to physically hurt her."

"No," Mimi tightened her grip on Jo, "N, he's not getting his hands on her. We won't let him."

Richard was getting frustrated, "He's smart. He'll find a way. He'll most likely use Mark as leverage."

"What will he do to him?" Roger almost reluctantly asked.

"He has access to Tino's drug supply . . ."

"What kind of drugs?" Roger demanded, suddenly scared. Richard looked mournfully at Roger and remained silent. "Richard, what kind of drugs?!"

""The same stuff I used to sell to you and Mimi." Richard whispered sadly, "If Ray uses it, Mark will experience the same euphoric feeling, and I think he wants Mark addicted to it so that later, if you get him back, he'll experience the torture of withdrawal. It doesn't take long to become addicted. But if he gives Mark too much too fast . . . Mark could die."

"No . . ." Jo said softly, "He's strong, he'll survive."

"It doesn't matter how strong he is Jo! The drug is stronger!"

"I know that damn it!" Jo screamed breaking away from Mimi's grasp. "But that bastard wants me to suffer as long as possible; so he'll make sure Mark experiences the worst possible torture even if it takes months! It doesn't matter to him! He wants to enjoy every second of it!"

"Chica, calm down," Mimi pleaded.

"I can't calm down! The man who almost killed me 10 years ago is after me again! And this time around, guess what? He's using my best friend as a way to get to me so he can finish me off! Would you be calm in my state? I don't think so!" Jo ended her rant and gasped for air, exhausted. "Oh god . . . oh god!" she started crying again. Mimi took hold of her and let her cry.

"Shh . . ." Mimi cooed, trying to comfort her equally small friend.

"I didn't even get to tell him yet . . ." Jo choked into Mimi's shoulder.

"I know chica, I know . . . you will. I promise." Mimi comforted her friend, "We'll get him back."

But Jo was still wallowing in self-hatred, "I had so many chances . . ."

"Don't think about it chica," Mimi rubbed small circles on Jo's back, "Forget regret. No day but today,"

As he watched the scene unfold before him, Roger couldn't help but feel confused. "What are they talking about?" he asked Collins, "What did she not tell him?"

"You don't know?" Collins was astonished. Roger shook his head. "Jo loves Mark. She's been trying to figure out how to tell him for weeks."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I know he's been trying to tell her too." Collins let out a sad sigh. "This is gonna be hard on both of them."

Roger watched Mimi and Jo for a few moments before he spoke again, "What are we going to do?"

Collins thought deeply for a minute, "Call the girls, then go from there." He said solemnly. Roger nodded and continued to watch as a broken girl cried in the arms of her friend.

RENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENT

Two pairs of heeled shoes clacked up the stairs to the Loft. Mauren and Joanne were called and told the terrible news. Maureen was obviously upset. Mark was her best guy-friend even after she broke up with him for Joanne. The pair entered the loft and immediately saw Collins and Roger.

Joanne hugged Roger while Maureen hugged Collins, "Oh Rog, this is terrible!"

"I know," He replied quietly.

"Where's Jo?" Roger silently pointed to Jo's closed door.

"She's been in there with Mimi for a while now." Roger said.

"Can we see her?" Maureen asked, looking hopefully at Jo's door.

"You can try," Collins said, "But she's really unstable right now."

Joanne nodded and Maureen followed her to Jo's door. They knocked and carefully opened the door. The sight they found was heartbreaking. Lying on her bead, clutching Mark's beloved blue and white scarf, was Jo crying softly. Mimi sat next to the petite girl and rubbed her back, whispering "It's going to be alright chica. We'll get him back."

"Jo?" Maureen called, "Baby girl? Can we come in?"

Pained seal-grey met comforting olive-green and Jo nodded.

All four girls ended up on Jo's bed helping and comforting each other.

Back in the main room, Benny entered the loft and hugged Collins. Roger was sitting on the window bench.

"Benny," Collins acknowledged his friend, "Glad you could make it."

"So am I; how is she?"

"Devastated," Collins said sadly, "I've never seen her so . . . broken . . ."

"How could this happen?" Benny asked.

"Apparently this guy's got his heart set on hurting Jo . . . no matter what."

"My god, that's terrible." Benny gasped, finding it hard to believe that someone would actually want to hurt Jo. "Collins, we have to notify the police. They can help . . ."

"Benny . . ." Collins gave him a look, "She's not even supposed to exist. How do you think they'll take it if we all go and say 'Oh, hi, this is Josephine May. She's been dead 10 years but she's here now. Oh and guess what? The guy who tried to kill her has kidnapped her best friend and is holding him hostage because he wants to finish the job he started!'" Collins took a deep breath and sighed, "No, we can't go to the police. It'll only make it harder on both of them."

"But have you asked her about it?"

"No, it's too soon. Let her calm down first."

"I hope Mark's okay."

"I hope so too."

**Again, Really sorry!!!! But I couldn't help myself!!! I've had this chapter written for a LONG time. . . I couldn't cut it . . . I just loved it too much. Next Chapter: We'll see Mark in his kidnapped surroundings!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!! Please don't hate me . . . Jo and Mark WILL get together eventually . . . . but it make take a while. PLEASE REVIEW!!! REVIEWS ARE THE SCARF (and Jo) TO MY MARK!!!**


	17. 16: Torture and Beatings

**Okay, Now we find out where Mark is and a little history about him and his father . . . Again, Sorry for doing this to you guys . . . . I couldn't resist :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, I RENT. Except my characters and my storyline . . . those are mine.**

Torture and Beatings

Mark was not in a good situation. He was strapped to a chair in the middle of a dimly lit room in the middle of who knows where. He knew he was in a bad situation. He had been knocked out by his kidnappers and had been taken to this place. The only things he knew were that he was tired, hungry and his kidnapper was the one who almost murdered Jo 10 years ago. This was not good.

Suddenly, the metal door in front of him slammed open to reveal Mark's kidnappers, arguing.

"I'm tired of this Tino! Either you bring them to me or sweet little Josie will be killed earlier than planned." One said, unpleasantness dripping in his voice.

"I told you," The one called Tino said, "I need more time! Ray, I've got hundreds of desperate customers to distribute to. Richard's MIA right now so you'll just have to be patient!"

"Patient?" Ray mocked, "Patient?! All I've done for the past 10 years is be patient! I need the heroin now Tino!"

Tino sighed and fingered something in his pocket. "Look," he said, taking a quick glance at Mark who had been silent this whole time and was avoiding eye contact. "Just tell me something: why heroin? Why not something else?"

"Because," Ray smirked, "Mark's friend used to be a customer of yours. He needs to know what it's like to get high on smack" He walked over to Mark and put an arm around Mark's shoulders, "Marky-boy is gonna have a bit of fun while he's here. Right Marky?" Ray pulled Mark's chin so the two men were facing each other. "Right?"

"You keep that shit away from me!" Mark spat out, venom lacing his baritone chords.

"Why?" Ray mocked Mark, "Don't you want to feel better?" His voice turned menacing, "Oh . . . that's right . . . you're the one who can't feel because he detaches . . . Well, we can fix that."

"I don't detach," Mark pointed out, "I observe."

"Behind your beloved camera so you can avoid human contact and feeling." He laughed, "You're pathetic. I don't know what Josie sees in you."

"Leave her alone . . ."

"No," Ray snapped, "I'm going to finish the job I started." He turned away from Mark and glared at Tino. "I need those drugs, Tino." He said, "Either you give them to me or I'll get them myself. But I _will_ have them. It's your choice Tino: easy or hard?"

Tino watched Ray for a moment before sighing and pulling the package out of his pocket. It contained a baggie of heroin, a spoon, matches, a candle, a strip of rubber, tinfoil and a needle. "That's all you need to get started." Tino said almost sadly, "Don't use the needle the first few times; he's got to develop tolerance."

Ray smirked, "Of course; we want to make sure we do this right." And with that, Ray took the package and set everything up on the table. He lit the candle and poured the heroin in the tinfoil that was being held over the candle. He brought it over to Mark and held it to Mark's face. "Breathe in Marky," Mark desperately tried to hold in his breath. He remembered that this was how Roger started heroin. Finally, Mark gasped for air, taking in the drug and letting it infiltrate his body. Ray covered Mark's nose and mouth to keep the drugs in Mark's system for a bit before letting go. Mark exhaled slowly. The drug was taking effect.

Ray smirked and left the room with Tino to let Mark experience the full effects of heroin.

RENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENT

_Flashback_

_Mark sat on the couch in his living room, waiting for Josie to come over so they could go to the park. He wished Josie didn't have chores to do. His father had already started drinking and Mark wanted to get out of there before Mr. Cohen realized that his favorite punching bag was in the living room._

_Just as Mark was thinking about it, Mr. Cohen stumbled into the living room, bumping into various large objects. Mark's eyes got wide as Jacob started to walk towards him with a fierce look in his eyes. Mark got up off the couch and slowly backed away from his father. _Here they come . . ._ Mark thought as he carefully made his way to the door. _Here come the beatings . . .

_Mr. Cohen started with insulting Mark. "You are a poor example of a son you worthless queer!" Jacob slurred loudly. He threw a poorly aimed punch at Mark and missed. Mark knew that running would be pointless since Jacob Cohen was taller and stronger than him._

_Jacob stumbled forward and caught Mark's shirt. "Why don't you hang out with your dyke, fag?" He spat out, lifting Mark up off the floor by his stretching shirt. Mark struggled to get out of his father's grasp. He didn't want to sustain bruises and cuts again; the last ones only recently went away. Jacob proceeded to pull his fist back in preparation to hit Mark. This time, his fist collided with Mark's jaw. Mark fell to the floor. When he tried to get up, he was forced down by another blow to the head. He tried to cover his face with his hands. His attempt proved futile when Jacob held Mark's wrists in one hand and proceeded to pound him with the other._

_There was no one there. No one to help him get away; he was alone._

_Jacob continued to hit Mark even after he drew blood from Mark's mouth and head. Mark started to feel dizzy. Black spots danced before his eyes until he finally started falling in and out of consciousness . . . "Mark!" Josie came rushing into the room full speed at Mr. Cohen and knocked him on his back. She then kicked him in _that_ place to keep him occupied. Satisfied with Jacob's scream, she went over to Mark and placed a gentle hand on his bruised face. "Mark?" she asked, scared. Mark cracked his eyes open. Josie sighed in relief, "Oh, Mark," she carefully sat Mark up ad placed his arm around her shoulders. She stood up with him, barely supporting his weight with her small frame._

_As they made their way out of the house, Jacob grabbed Josie's ankle, determined. In retaliation, she kicked him in the face and hurried Mark out the door and across the street to her house._

"_Mom!" Josie called out. Margaret May hurried from the kitchen to the doorway where she was greeted with a frightening sight. _

"_Oh my god!" Margaret rushed over to Josie and Mark and both helped the weak boy to the couch where he promptly passed out. "What happened to him, Josie?"_

"_His father . . ." was all Josie choked out before breaking down into sobs._

_Jacob Cohen spent two years in prison for what he did to Mark. And it was a year after he got out that Josie disappeared._

**Again, Sorry for making you (and Mark) suffer . . . but I'm just that evil! MUAHAHA!! Just kidding . . . Please REVIEW!!!**


	18. 17: Waiting

**Hey Everyone!!! Okay just to let you know this is SIX MONTHS after Mark has been kidnapped . . . . I decided to jump ahead a little so that Mark would be more addicted to the heroin when everyone finds him . . . . Anyhoo, hope you enjoy this chapter!!! next one should be coming up soon!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, I RENT. . . except for my characters and my story line . . . those are mine . . .  
**

Waiting

_6 Months Later . . . _

Close on Jo and Roger, sitting at the window across from each other. Both have been taking Mark's absence badly. Notice Mimi cooking in the background, the smell of chicken noodle casserole wafting around the room. Zoom in on Jo, whose once cheerful, lively face has gone sad and los. Six months can do a lot to a person . . . especially if it's six months without the love of your life by your side. Pan to Roger, plucking randomly at his guitar. He's upset because Mark was apparently being given doses by a needle now.

Fade to black . . .

RENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENT

"Do you think he's okay?" Jo asked Roger that day at the window.

Roger sighed, "I don't know . . . I hope so," Roger didn't look convinced, "But from what Richard told us . . ." He trailed off. Jo and Roger sat in silence for a few moments. Both were thinking about their best friend who must've been suffering so much those past few months.

"Rog . . ." Jo said after the few moments, "I'm scared. I mean, Mark could die . . . from . . ." Tears started to well in seal-grey eyes. Roger immediately scooted over to Jo and held her close.

"Shh . . . Shh . . ." He cooed gently, petting Jo's now shoulder length raven hair. "It'll be okay. Mark . . . he's stronger than he looks. Okay? We'll get him out of there."

"How?!" Jo cried, "You know I can't go to the police! I'm supposed to be _DEAD_! Remember?!"

"Shh . . . Shh . . ." Roger tried to calm the thin girl down, "I know that Jo. But we'll find a way. Joanne's still working on how to do this without your secret being exposed and Richard's playing mole for us. And you have Collins, Benny and I to protect you and the girls in case this guy tries something."

Jo sniffled, "I know but . . . I can't help but feel responsible . . ."

Roger cut Jo off. "Jo, there's no way you could have known this would happen." He said firmly, "It's not your fault."

"Yes it is!" Jo protested, "Mark's getting hurt because of me! If I hadn't been rescued all those years ago, Mark would be here right now!"

"Jo! Don't say that!" Roger scolded, "You being alive has been the best thing to happen to this family since Angel. I have never seen Mark as happy as he is when you're around. Before you showed up at that door, Mark was sinking into a depression. I could see it everyday. He was losing his will to live. And then you came along and it's like all the life that had been sucked out of him came back when he saw you." Jo sniffed and Roger tightened his grip on the thin woman, "So don't say that you shouldn't have been rescued because you are the best thing he could ever have asked for."

". . . Thank you, Roger" Jo squeaked, hugging her friend. The hug was cut short by the phone ringing.

"SPEAK!" *Beep*

Richard's voice blared through the machine. _"Jo, it's me. Throw down the keys."_ Jo hopped up and grabbed the key before stepping out on the fire escape and throwing it down to Richard. A few minutes later, Richard entered the loft.

"What did you find?" Mimi asked Richard, coming from the kitchen.

Richard sighed, "Mark's not doing so hot. He's getting more addicted by the day . . ."

"Have you seen him?" Roger asked.

"And talked to him, Richard said.

"Wait, why didn't you get him out of there?" Roger asked, confused.

"Because Ray has cameras in Mark's room and is threatening to expose our business if we try to help him." Richard explained.

Jo sat on the duct-taped couch and patted the seat next to her for Richard. He sat down. "How protected is this place?" she inquired.

"Very; it's got security everywhere . . ."

"Then how did Ray get in?" Roger demanded.

"I don't know; but he did and he's taken over. I'm only allowed in because Tino's my brother and I need to get supplies for my job as 'The Man'"

Mimi was the next one to ask a question: "Where is he holding Mark?"

"In a warehouse near the river . . . Mark has his own room with basic necessities: a bed, a sink, and a toilet. The room is hidden. When I asked to see him, they blindfolded me and took me to see him. After I was done talking to him, they blindfolded me again and took me back to where I was." Richard said.

"So . . . what do we do?" Jo asked quietly.

Richard replied, "There's nothing we _can_ do . . ."

"Yes there is!" Jo exploded, "There's always something!"

Mimi pulled on Jo's arm, "Chica, calm down. You'll only wear yourself out." She said, "That's what Ray wants: for you to be worn out from crying and screaming so you can't put up a fight. I don't know about you, but I don't want to give him that advantage."

Jo was silent for a moment, thinking. Then she let out an exasperated sigh and sat on the couch.

"So . . . what, do we just let Mark become addicted to heroin while we sit waiting for Ray to make a move?" Jo asked in general.

Richard replied, "For now, until Joanne lets us know what our other options are."

"Will you see him again soon?"

Richard nodded, "I'm going to check on him when I get back."

"Could you tell him . . . that we're going to get him out of there and that I'm sorry . . ." Jo asked of The Man.

He nodded again, "Okay, I can do that," He looked at his watch, "I better go."

"When are you coming again?" Roger asked Richard.

"I don't know, it could take me a while to get away. But I'll be in touch." Richard started to go before turning back, "Jo, be careful."

Jo nodded and Richard left the loft.

**Please Review!!! I LOVE hearing from everyone, so please, do me a favor, and REVIEW!!!! :P**


	19. 18: How To Become An Addict

**Whoot! Another chapter down! The next chapter will be coming soon. As soon as I finish typing it which should be soon!**

**Thank you to all those who reviewed! I love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, I RENT. Except my characters and my storyline. Those are mine.  
**

How to Become an Addict

_Two Days Later:_

Mark was sitting on his twin sized bed that Ray had given him, waiting for his next hit. He was craving it. He needed it. It was his life now . . . Smack was what controlled him . . . he loved it . . . it and Jo . . . Jo . . . how he missed her . . . but smack . . . smack was becoming _very_ important to him now . . .

His metal door opened and in strode Richard, blindfolded, and one of Ray's lackeys. The lackey took Richard's blindfold off and shoved Richard to Mark before slamming the door. Richard brushed himself off and walked over to Mark.

"Hey Mark, how are you today?" Mark was silent and adverted his eyes. Richard sighed, "Mark . . . Jo— . . ."

"Is she safe?" Mark asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Is Jo safe?"

"Yes, Collins, Roger and Benny won't let her out of their sight. She's worried and scared. She's afraid of what will happen to you if she . . . if Ray . . . finishes his job . . . Joanne's trying to figure out how to alert the police without exposing Jo. Maureen and Mimi make her eat because otherwise she might forget to. Roger, Collins and Benny take turns staying with her during the day and they sleep on the couch at night." Richard paused, "I think she's dying on the inside without you. Her eyes are dull. No one can tell what she's feeling unless she's yelling or crying. But she has a message for you: she says that they'll get you out of here and that she's sorry."

Mark sat silent for a moment before speaking. "Tell her: It's not her fault. And that I'd rather Ray torture me than her . . . because . . . the world's a lot brighter with her in it. And tell Roger not to beat himself up over this, because I know he is."

Richard nodded. "I can do that."

The door suddenly swung open and Ray entered with two lackeys.

"So sorry to interrupt, but it's time for Mark's next hit." He turned to one of his lackeys, "Get Richard."

The lackey pulled Richard away from Mark as Ray easily dragged the emotionless man into his torture chair. Ray strapped Mark down but left his left arm out. Ray then prepared the drug and brought it over in a needle. Then Ray tied a strip of elastic around Mark's bicep, held out Mark's arm, and hit the vein in the arm. Mark was emotionless and did not fight. Ray stuck the needle into the puckered vein and pushed the plunger down. After Ray took out the needle, he pulled the elastic off and untied Mark before shoving him towards the bed.

"Poor weakling," Ray sneered before exiting with his lackeys, leaving Richard to tend to Mark. Richard ran over to the slumped figure.

"Mark!" he called, "Mark! Talk to me!"

"What?" Mark slurred.

"How do you feel?" Richard asked, worried.

Mark paused, ". . . great . . ."

"Why didn't you fight?" Richard asked in anguish.

"Because . . . it feels . . . so . . . good . . ." Mark smiled to himself. Richard realized in horror that Mark was becoming addicted to heroin.

RENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENT

_Two Months Later:_

All was quiet in the loft. Maureen, Joanne and Collins had come over to be with Jo, Roger and Mimi. They were waiting from en expected visit from Richard.

Suddenly, The Man himself burst in through the fire escape. "He's getting worse." He announced.

"What?" Joanne asked.

"Mark, he's . . . he just . . ." Richard was in shock. Jo quickly went over to him and led him over to the couch where she sat him down.

"Richard, calm down. What happened?" Collins gently prodded the drug dealer.

Richard took a deep breath before speaking. "Ray talked Mark into injecting himself . . . Mark shoots up on his own now."

"He what?!" Roger exclaimed.

Mimi put a hand on Roger's arm. "Baby . . ."

"No! He's addicted now?!" Roger turned to Richard who nodded. Roger threw over the coffee table. "DAMNIT! We need to get him out of there!"

"We can't!" Collins exclaimed, "Roger, there's no way to find Mark. And even if we did, we couldn't rescue him without the police."

Richard spoke up, "I know where he is, but it's a matter of infiltrating it without getting shot."

The room was silent for several moments.

"We can do it . . ." Jo said quietly.

"What?" Collins asked.

"We can do it . . ." she said again, "We can save Mark . . ."

"Jo," Richard addressed her, "How do you propose we do that?"

"Simple, we go in undetected and save Mark . . ." Everyone stared at Jo. "What? I know Ray's armed but that doesn't mean we don't have a chance . . ."

There was a pause, "She's right," Roger said.

"What?" Mimi asked.

"Listen, Richard knows his way around this place, right?" Roger turned to Richard.

"Mostly . . ." Richard said.

"Okay, so he can lead us to Mark without us getting shot." Roger explained.

"How can you be sure?" Joanne inquired.

"I'm not," Roger replied, "But it's worth a chance."

There was another pause in conversation before Maureen spoke. "I'm coming with you."

"Honey-bear . . ."

"Pookie . . ." Maureen turned to her lover, "Listen . . . Mark's put his life on the line for us multiple times . . . I think it's time we returned the favor."

"But . . . Maureen, I don't want you to get hurt . . ." Joanne sounded worried.

"I'll be okay." Maureen reassured.

"I'll make sure of it . . ." Richard vowed, "Listen, it's worth a shot. I have a gun; I'll make sure everyone's safe."

"Then it's agreed. Let's go." Jo declared, "Mark's not going to wait forever."

"Okay, let's go." Mimi agreed. Everyone then left the Loft to go save Mark. Little did the Bohemians know, Jo had a plan of her own . . .

**Oh No!! What is Jo planning??!?!? You'll find out soon!! Next chapter is a flashback then the chapter after that is a plot mover. . . PLEASE REVIEW!!! REVIEWS ARE THE SCARF AND JO TO MY MARK!!!!!**


	20. 19: No, It Can't Be True

**Okay, This is a flashback of when Mark found out that Josie was dead . . .Sorry it's so short . . . . The next chapter will (hopefully) be up by tomorrow, maybe the next day . . .**

**Please Review!!! I LOVE reviews!!! It's you who review that keep me going!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, I RENT. Except for my characters and storyline . . . those are mine.  
**

No, It Can't Be True

17 year old Mark Cohen sat at his desk, doing his homework. He wondered how Josie was doing on her psychology homework. Walking downstairs and telling his mom he was going, Mark started across the street; but was stopped . . . by two police cars in front of Josie's house.

_No . . . _

Mark bolted across the street and came to the door just as the police and detectives were leaving. He slipped around them and ran into the living room where Mr. and Mrs. May sat. Margaret was crying into the arms of her husband.

"Mr. and Mrs. May?" Mark asked warily.

Margaret and Thomas looked up. "Mark . . ." Thomas murmured. "Josie . . . she's . . . gone . . ."

"Gone where?" Mark inquired fretfully.

Margaret sobbed, "She was taken. Taken . . . she's _gone_!" bursting into a fit of tears, Margaret couldn't say anymore.

Mark couldn't believe what he was hearing. "No . . ." She couldn't have. No . . . Not Josie, anyone but Josie . . .

"Mark, the police are going to look for her . . . pray for her?" Thomas said to Mark.

"I will," Mark said before running out of the house. When he got back to his house, two detectives were talking to his mother. He walked in and caught one of the detective's attention.

"Are you Mark?" the detective asked.

"Yes . . ."

"My name is Detective Peterson. I'm currently investigating the disappearance of your neighbor, Josephine May." He said, shaking Mark's hand. "Do you remember when you last saw her?"

"Uh, today after school,"

"Approximately what time?"

"Uh, 3:30ish . . ."

"What is your relationship to Miss May?"

"I'm her best friend . . ."

"I see, and did Josie show any signs that she knew what was going to happen?"

"No . . . Josie wouldn't . . . wouldn't leave without letting me know." Mark looked at Detective Peterson, "Do you think she's alive?"

"Typically, after the first 48 hours . . ."

"I asked if _you_ thought she was alive."

Detective Peterson hesitated, "From the information we gathered, Josie seems like a strong person. I think she'll get through this."

"Okay . . ."

RENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENT

"Hello?"

"_Mr. May? This is Detective Peterson. I'm sorry to say that we found your daughter's blood in a motel room here."_

"What?"

"_Mr. May, we would like you and your wife to come down here to confirm something about a necklace we found."_

"Oh, okay . . ."

"_A car is coming to pick you up now as well as pick up young Mr. Cohen. Could you please bring him along?"_

"S-sure . . ."

"_Thank you, I'll see you soon Mr. May."_

*click*

RENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENT

Blood. Blood everywhere . . . Mark wanted to throw up. They confirmed the necklace as the one Mark had given Josie for her 13th birthday; the one she never took off. They also said she couldn't have survived because of all the blood.

_No . . . it can't be true . . ._

They declared Josephine Eva May as deceased without a body or a wepon.

**Again, Please Review!!!! I LOVE hearing from you guys!!!**


	21. 20: Don't Be Rash

**Whoot!! Chapter 20 is up! (I'm not counting the prologue, Technically it's ch 21 but whatever) Anyhoo. . . you find out what Jo's planing in this chapter and there's two confrontations in this chapter . . . I hope you all enjoy this chapter . . . it's one of my favorites. I won't be able to update for a while because I need to type up my next chapter still . . . hopefully I will be able to find the time . . .  
**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own, I RENT. Except for my characters and my storyline . . . those are mine.  
**

Don't Be Rash

Jo, the Bohos, and Richard pulled up to the warehouse where Ray was supposedly holding Mark. Collins, Roger and Richard hopped out of the bed of Jo's truck while Jo, Maureen, Joanne and Mimi stepped out of the cab.

"That's where he's keeping Mark?" Maureen asked, fear and anger evident in her voice.

"Yeah," Richard said, "He's in there . . . if any of you need to duck out, now would be a good time." He looked toward Maureen, Joanne and Mimi, "Mark's not gonna look too hot. Ray's finally got it to where Mark injects _himself_ with smack. He might be preparing his next hit as we speak."

"Well, then we've got to get in there quickly now; don't we?" Roger said. "Here's the plan: we get in, we find Mark, we get out and call the police. Sound good?"

"You guys have fun with that." Jo said, pulling out a small black case from the cab of her truck. "I've got some unfinished business to attend to."

Richard knew what Jo was thinking. "Jo, don't even think about it. The plan was to rescue Mark; not settle a score with a man who wants to kill you and is armed with a gun!"

Jo opened the black case and took out a black hand gun. "Well, I guess that makes two of us." She said, loading the gun before shoving it in her pocket.

"Jo, where the hell did you get that?" Collins asked nervously, eyeing it with uncertainty.

"I bought it when I turned 21 for safety reasons. I've never fired it except for at a firing range."

"Josie," Joanne said, "That's not going to solve your problem."

"I know that Joanne but I can't wait until the police show up and take him to jail mixed up with them finding out I'm not dead and going on trial against him and all that shit. No. I'd rather go out with a bang and take him with me before I ever do that." Jo said resolutely.

"Bu chica," Mimi took her turn, "What about us? What about Mark? Who knows what he'll do if you don't survive."

"That's why I'm trusting him with you." She replied, "Because who better to help him than his friends?"

"Jo, you're his friend too."

"I know. But even after we rescue Mark, Ray might avid the police and still come after me. Why draw it out? Why not get it over with? If I kill him, Joanne will be my lawyer in court but if I die he'll go away for murder and kidnapping. Don't you see? It's better to end it now." Jo paced back and forth, "I don't expect you to understand. Hell, even I don't understand. But I know I need to do this. And I'm trusting you to respect my decision and take care of Mark . . . for me . . ."

The Bohemians gazed at Jo, fear and shock painted on every face. Had she really given herself up to death? She seemed resolute about her decision. But were they themselves ready to give up Jo? After all, she had helped make them stronger as a family. And what would happen to Mark if his best friend wasn't there to pull him out from behind his camera and be with him? Who would love Mark unconditionally and care for him if not for his best friend Jo? What would happen to their family if Jo died at the hands of a madman bent on revenge?

"Are you sure Jo?" Maureen asked, tears welling in her eyes.

Jo sighed and nodded solemnly, "I need to do this. It's me or him . . . just pray I'll get him first."

Richard tugged on Roger's jacket. "We have to act fast if we want to get Mark out. I suggest we get moving." Roger nodded and the friends turned to Jo.

As the Bohos said their goodbyes to Jo, they felt a feeling of dread in their stomachs. Would this be the last time they would see Jo alive?

"Do you want us to tell him?"

"No," Jo replied, "He'll be better off not knowing."

"Okay . . . "

"Let's go." Richard said tearing the Bohemians away from their friend.

"Okay," Roger said. As the Bohos walked one way into the building, Jo walked through a different door. Collins followed her.

"No one should be alone," He justified to his friends before disappearing through Jo's door.

The remaining four turned to Richard and followed him to Mark. They sneaked through many hallways and finally came to a door.

"He's in here." Richard said, unlocking the door. The metal door creaked open to reveal Mark holding a needle over his arm, ready to shoot up.

Like lightning, Roger bolted over to the blonde and snatched the needle out of his hand. Startled, Mark looked up.

"Roger . . .?" Mark whispered, eyes wide with fear. Roger took the needle and made his way to the small window. "Roger no!" Mark cried when he realized what Roger was doing. "Pleas no!" Mark clawed at Roger as the guitarist held him back.

"You don't need it Mark." Roger said firmly while Richard held the girls back.

"Yes I do! You know how it is! Remember?!" Mark pleaded desperately.

"I remember but I don't want you to know that." With that, Roger dropped the heroin out the window.

"NO!!" Mark screamed, desperately trying to get the smack that was already gone. Mark then started weakly punching Roger in the abdomen. "You asshole! You mother fucker! I hate you! I HATE you!" Roger let Mark get his frustrations out, he wasn't that strong anyway, until he collapsed on the floor from pure exhaustion and lack of food. "I hate you . . ." Mark whispered from the floor.

Roger knelt down and looked into Mark's winter-blue eyes. "No you don't." He said, "Jo wouldn't allow it."

"Jo?" Mark lit up a bit. "Is she here? Is she safe? Where is she?" he demanded softly.

"Mark," Roger was unsure how to tell him. "Jo . . . she went to find Ray . . . alone."

"What . . .?" Mark could barely speak. "No . . ."

"Collins followed her." Roger tried to reassure the blonde. "He'll take care of her."

Suddenly, Mark got angry. "No! I need to see her! Where is she?!" He yelled, frustrated. "You're lying! She wouldn't!"

"She would and she did!" Roger lost his temper, taking Mark by surprise. "She took a fucking gun with her! She's gonna kill him if he doesn't kill her first! Do you understand Mark? She might die!"

"Roger!" Mimi hissed angrily at her boyfriend. "Stop it."

Roger stopped and looked at the pathetic form before him, cowering in fear and withdrawal.

RENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENT

Jo was stubborn. She wanted blood; Ray's blood. She never hated someone as much as she hated Ray. He took Mark from her and forced him to become addicted to heroin. That was unforgivable in her eyes.

She turned down multiple hallways until she came to an open warehouse area. In the middle of that area, stood Ray.

"I knew you'd come to me." He said cockily, "It was only a matter of time."

"Why?" Jo asked harshly, venom obvious in her voice.

"Why? Why what?"

"Why do you want to torture me?" Jo's voice was unwavering.

Ray smirked, "Because you're perfect." He faced Jo, a gun in his hand. "You are my perfect murder." He started walking around Jo, taunting her. "I've killed so many teenagers over the years but you were the only one that got away . . . Do you remember how you were saved? Two men came and caught me off guard . . . you got lucky. But I couldn't risk you out in the world . . . You got smart. You changed your name, got out of town. But I'm smarter. I stalked your best friend. I found out about his issues with heroin and how easy a target he was." Jo was getting irritable but she wouldn't show Ray that. "So when you finally came back, I was overjoyed. I'm a patient man. And my patience paid off."

"Why didn't you go after me first?" Jo snapped, glaring at Ray as he continued to circle her.

"Too easy;" he replied simply. "I like a challenge."

"So you took Mark,"

"He was just begging to be tortured."

"That's not an excuse!" Jo yelled, pulling out her gun. "No one deserves that!"

"Are your emotions running high, Josephine?" Jo continued to glare at Ray, "Good. I'd be pissed off if I were you."

"You took the one person I truly love you son of a bitch." Jo growled before firing her gun.

Another gunshot was heard and Jo felt pain in her abdomen.

Oh, shit . . . everything was red . . .

Jo was shot.

**Oh no!!! What has happened?!?! What have I Done?!?! *laughs maniacally* I am so evil . . . and to make you wait until I type up the next chapter to boot! Sorry. . . ^_^ I am so evil . . . PLEASE REVIEW!! I'll type faster if you review! Thanks!!  
**


	22. 21: Slow Motion

**OH no!!! Jo's been shot! Will she survive?!?! BTW . . . the reason Jo's speech has a lot of ". . ."s is because she's DYING!!!! One of my chicas said it sounded corny when read out loud but I don't care . . . she's DYING for goodness's sake!! It's hard for her to breathe let alone talk! Anyhoo, On to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, I RENT. Except for my characters and storyline, those are mine.  
**

Slow Motion

A sharp pain resonated through her abdomen as two gunshots were heard . . .

Then numbness . . . She couldn't feel anything as the ground came up to meet her.

"Josephine!"

A loud cry was heard. She couldn't tell who it was. Subconsciously, she knew this might be the end. Opening seal-grey eyes, she met the chocolate-brown ones of the figure over her.

"Col-Collins?" she breathed out painfully.

"I'm here, Baby Girl." Collins reassured, "I'm here."

"I- . . . I"

"Shh . . . take it easy," Collins ran his fingers through Jo's hair, trying to keep her calm, "I called the paramedics, they're on their way. Just hold on Jo. Just hold on."

As she lay on the cold concrete floor, she could vaguely feel the steaming blood turn icy as it flowed out of the wound. Now was her last chance. She had to tell him before she couldn't. She thought it was better he didn't know but now she wanted him to know. Collins had to tell him . . . for her.

"C-Collins . . . listen to-to me . . . I . . . need you to tell Mark . . ."

"Tell Mark what?" Collins took off his signature orange vest and covered the wound to try and stop the bleeding.

"If . . . if I don't . . . make it . . . tell him . . . h-how much . . . I love , , , him . . ." Collins looked at her in confusion. Hadn't she said not too long ago that she _didn't _want Mark to know? "Please Collins . . . please . . ." Her breathing was labored. She was desperate. "Promise me . . . promise me you will . . ." How could he say no to her?

He couldn't. She was dying.

"I promise."

RENRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENT

Two gunshots were heard by the Bohemians on the rescue team. Collins' voice cried out for the newest Boho. Maureen burst into tears, Mimi's eyes brimmed with them and Joanne comforted her lover, hiding her own sorrow. Mark's eyes grew wide and, with what little strength he had left, he ran to the source of the shots.

"Mark!" Roger sprinted after his weak friend, followed closely by Mimi, Maureen and Joanne. Down a few flights of stairs and a couple hallways later, they were met with a sight of three figures in a large room. The first: an empty shell of the serial killer who had haunted their lives for the past several months. The second, hunched over the third whose stomach was surrounded by a pool of blood.

"Jo . . ."

Collins looked up to see his friends come rushing towards them.

"Is she?"

"Alive . . . for now," He returned his focus to Jo, "Baby Girl, look at me. We'll get you through this, alright?" Jo nodded weakly. She was starting to fade.

Sirens were heard. Mimi and Joanne, both teary-eyed, ran to greet the policemen and paramedics. Joanne immediately spoke to the chief of police while Mimi lead the way to Jo and the rest of the Bohos.

"Thank you, we've got it from here." A paramedic named Nigel said, signaling two others to take over Jo's situation.

As the two paramedics worked on Jo, Nigel worked on Mark who was shaking from early withdrawal symptoms and from the cold New York air that easily penetrated his thin, worn t-shirt. Nigel gave Mark a blanket and finished checking him. He immediately found signs of abuse all over Mark's body and track marks on his arms. When Nigel looked closer, he noted that Mark was severely underweight and malnourished; his pupils were constricted and he was very pale.

When Nigel was done checking Mark, he sent him in an ambulance to the hospital. Roger volunteered to go with him as moral support.

By that time, Jo was already on a stretcher in an ambulance, speeding towards the hospital. Unfortunately though, she wasn't doing so hot.

"Miss?" the paramedic called, "Miss, could you tell me your name please?"

Jo didn't really want to talk. She wasn't even sure if she could . . . "May . . ." She gasped out. It was getting harder to think. She didn't know how much longer she could hold on. "Josephine . . . Eva . . . May . . ."

Collins, who was her escort, squeezed Jo's hand. He knew it was time to tell the world who she really was.

A long monotonous beep emitted from the heart monitor attached to Jo.

"She's flat-lined!"

"Get the AED!"

"Sir, I need you to let go of her."

"Okay, stay back . . . Clear!"

Jo's body bucked violently at the shock that surged through her, trying to bring her back.

"Again, clear!"

Tears streamed down Collins' face as he watched his friend fight with death for her life. He silently prayed to Angel to send her back to them.

"Clear!"

Jo's body bucked again before a steady rhythm of beeps was heard from the heart monitor.

"Thank god."

"She's a fighter."

The paramedics continued to work on the unconscious form of Jo. They stemmed the bleeding and placed an oxygen mask over her face. Collins took her hand again.

_C'mon Jo, we need you . . ._

**Will Jo be okay?? You'll see!! Please Review!!!! I LOVE Reviews!!!**


	23. 22: Spreading News

**Okay, I know this chapter is short. . . but I promise if at least two people review, I'll update VERY soon. . . **

**Disclaimer: I don't own, I RENT. Except my characters and storyline . . . those are mine. . . **

Spreading News

Margaret May was busy cleaning the kitchen while her husband and 5 year old licked spoons full of cookie dough. It had been 10 years since she lost Josie. Josie had been her life for 17 years before she was brutally taken from them.

Margaret looked over to little Emma and sighed. How she wished Emma could've met her big sister. Josephine and Emma were so alike. Like her sister, Emma had beautiful, long, dark, raven hair pulled into two braids instead of her sister's single braid. Her soft face held expressive eyes that showed her every emotion. But instead of a wise seal-grey, they were a playful ocean-blue.

Margaret was contently watching her family when the phone rang.

"I'll get it." She said, making her way to the phone in the living room. "Hello?"

"_Hello? Is this Mrs. May?"_ an authoritative voice asked.

"Yes, this is she,"

"_Hello Mrs. May, my name is Dr. Eli Tillard. I'm calling from Mercy Hospital in Manhattan. We believe we have found your daughter, Josephine."_

Margaret's heart lurched. "W-what?"

"_She's been going by the name 'Jo Emay' for the past 10 years which might lead to why we just found her."_ Margaret couldn't think. Her Josie? Her baby was alive? _"Mrs. May, Josephine needs you. She's in a semi-coma and has lost a significant amount of blood from a gunshot wound to her abdomen. The man who came in with her requested us to call you and your neighbor Mrs. Cohen and alert you that your children are in the hospital."_

"What's wrong with Martha's boy?"

Dr. Tillard sighed, _"Mark is severely underweight, malnourished and going through heroin withdrawal."_

"What?!" Margaret couldn't believe it.

"_Mrs. May, I must go. But please come down to the hospital as soon as you can."_

"I will."

Margaret hung up the phone and returned to the kitchen to face her husband and her youngest daughter. Emma immediately sensed something amiss.

"What's wrong Momma?"

RENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENT

Back in San Francisco, California, Amber, Ella, Lena and Kaila were preparing dinner.

"Do we want to make a salad?" Ella asked, looking through the refrigerator.

"I want salad. Anyone else?" Kaila was cooking the chicken on the stove.

"Amber won't eat any. I'll have some." Lena said, putting plates down on their table.

Amber, who was placing silverware, stuck out her tongue.

The phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Amber sang, dropping the silverware and skipping to the phone. "Hello?"

Ella, Lena and Kaila giggled.

"It's probably one of her boys." Kaila pointed out.

". . . Or her boss, asking her to come in early." Lena laughed.

"Wait, something's not right." Ella said, eyeing Amber carefully.

Amber hung up the phone and returned to the kitchen, looking shaken.

"What's wrong?"

Amber looked like she was about to cry. "We have to go to New York." She said, trying and failing to steady her voice. "Jo's in the hospital. She's been shot."

**Like I said, if two people review I'll update faster . . . I'll probably still update anyway, but not as soon as I would if I had more reviews . . . *hint hint* PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! THANKS!!!**


	24. 23: Meeting Families and Angels

**Whoot!!! I asked you to review, and you delivered!!! Thank you SO much to those who reviewed!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!! In other news, I have finished WRITING my story . . . no All i need to do is type it all up and post it . . . there are about 45-46 chapters in total . . . we've got a LONG way to go!! Please Review some more . . . it makes me happy and I update faster . . . **

**Disclaimer: I don't own, I RENT. Except for my characters and storyline . . . those are mine.  
**

Meeting Families and Angels

A white light . . .

It was beautiful . . .

Was she dead?

No. No, she couldn't be dead . . .

They needed her . . .

"Josephine."

Wait . . . who was that?

A figure appeared.

"Jo."

The light dimmed and in front of her stood a beautiful drag queen. She knew this person. She had seen pictures and film . . .

"Angel?"

Angel smiled, "Hello Honey." She said, hugging Jo.

"Am I . . .?"

"No, Honey. Not yet." Angel reassured, "I just wanted to meet you and tell you how good you are doing. I've never seen Mark so happy." Angel placed her arm around Jo and walked with her.

Jo smiled.

"Collins misses you." She said, walking in pace with Angel.

"I know, but he's doing a good job without me. Tom hasn't left your side yet. The doctors are telling him what's going on."

Jo cocked her head, "What _is_ going on?"

Angel smiled, "You're in a semi-coma. The doctors have stopped the bleeding and patched you up. Your body's healing, and that's why you're here."

Jo nodded, thinking. "And Mark?"

"Beginning withdrawal and calling for you." Angel said sadly, "Roger's taking care of him and helping him ride it out without methadone." She sighed, "He's not doing well."

Tears threatened to fall from Jo's eyes, "And Ray?"

"Dead. You got him; single bullet to the head. He killed a lot of girls while he was alive; a lot of innocents. I'm glad you fought back chica." Angel hugged Jo again.

Jo smiled behind her tears. "Me too."

RENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENT

"Jo!" Mark fought and flailed, trying to escape Roger's hold around his torso.

"Mark, calm down! She's okay!" Roger tried to reassure his sweating, shaking friend.

"Then why can't I see her?!" Mark desperately pried at Roger's hands.

"Because she hasn't woken up yet, and you're being difficult." Benny said, entering the room, crossing his arms and scowling at Mark.

Mark scowled back, winter-blue eyes hard behind scraggly blonde hair.

"Your family's here." Benny said as Roger plopped Mark down on the hospital bed.

"No." Mark was visibly shaking, "No, I don't want them here." He was obviously upset.

"I can't send them away." Benny replied, "They're here with Jo's family."

Mark's eyes got wide. "What?"

Roger placed a hand on Mark's shoulder. "Mark, she told them her name. She's Josephine May again."

Mark breathed shakily. He remembered her expressing a wish to let her family know she was alive but he didn't expect it to be this soon.

His hospital door opened to reveal Martha, Jacob and Cindy Cohen.

"NO!" Mark struggled to get out of the bed. "I want them gone! Tell them to go! Leave me ALONE!"

"Mark . . ." Martha tried to communicate with her son.

"No!" I don't want you here!" Mark spat out harshly, shocking his mother and sister and visibly testing his father's temper.

"Mark!" Roger held down the trashing blonde, "Mark listen to me!" But, being stubborn and uncooperative, he refused. "Mark, would you fucking CALM DOWN!" Roger's throaty voice boomed. Mark stopped struggling out of shock. "I know you don't want them here but you need to calm down! Jo wouldn't want you to be like this. Now, she may not be here right now but she will be and she'll throw a fucking bitch fit if you don't cool it! And you know she will!" Mark watched Roger carefully, still shaking. "She's going to be in a bitchy mood when she wakes up anyway so it would be a good idea to cool it for her so she doesn't go off on you and you'll both be pissy." Benny and the Cohen family watched Roger communicate with Mark. "I know withdrawal hurts. Trust me, I've been through it. But it's not the end of the world. You've got a family backing you up. And we're not going anywhere, okay?" Mark had calmed down significantly. He looked into Roger's emerald eyes and nodded.

"Okay . . ."

RENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENT

Collins sat next to Jo in her hospital room. Maureen, Joanne and Mimi sat in the bluish-green hospital chairs around Jo's bed, waiting for the May family to come and see their long-lost daughter.

"She's gonna be okay, right?" Maureen choked out, looking expectantly at Collins.

"I don't know." Collins replied weakly.

"Honey-bear, I'm sure she'll pull through. She's strong." Joanne tried to comfort her lover.

"I know, but what if . . .?"

"Reena," Mimi took the diva's hand, "Don't think about 'what ifs'. Think about today. No day but today, right?"

Maureen watched Mimi for a moment before squeezing her hand, "No day but today."

"Josephine?" A maternal voice asked. Immediately, the Bohos turned to find a man, a woman and a child standing in the doorway.

Collins immediately saw the resemblance between these people and Jo.

"Mr. and Mrs. May?" He asked, slowly standing up to face Jo's family.

"Yes?" Margaret looked upset. But of course, why wouldn't she be?

Collins walked towards the family, "My name is Tom Collins. This is Mimi Marquez, Maureen Johnson and Joanne Jefferson. We're some of Jo's friends."

"Jo?" Jo's father, Thomas, asked.

"Your daughter," Joanne clarified. "She's been going by Jo for the past 10 years. I'm going to be representing her in court."

"Court? Why does she need to go to court?" Thomas quietly demanded.

Collins looked at the Mays and sighed, "Mr. May, Jo . . . Killed the man who kidnapped her all those years ago."

"What?!"

"Mr. and Mrs. May, she won't go to jail." Joanne hastily explained, "It was self-defense. He took Mark to emotionally break Jo but they both had the same plan for when they met. They shot each other but Jo survived."

"Mark was taken?"

"And forced to become addicted to heroin," Mimi finished, "That's why Mark's here going through withdrawal."

"Momma?" Little Emma asked, ocean-blue eyes gazing at her sister. "Wha's goin' on?"

Maureen spotted Emma and gasped. Margaret crouched down to Emma's level, "Emma, that's your big sister." She motioned to the bed where Jo was.

"Sister?" Emma looked at her mother curiously.

"Sister?!" The Bohos were shocked.

Margaret nodded to Emma. "Yes, Emma; that's your sister. Her name is Josephine."

Emma's gaze returned to Jo. "Wha's wring wit her?"

Margaret started to cry. She didn't want to break Emma's innocence by telling her the truth but she didn't want to lie to the child either. "She's . . . Josie's . . . Josie got hurt by a bad man and she's here to get better." Margaret tried to compromise.

"Does she need a kiss to make it better?"

"No Emma, a kiss won't do a lot for her." Thomas said, picking up his little girl and taking her over to her sister. "But it might help if you introduce yourself to her. She's been away for a long time so she doesn't know you just yet.

The Bohos and the Mays watched as Emma climbed down from her Daddy's arms and walked up next to Jo.

"Josie?" she asked, watching to see if her long lost sister would do anything. When Jo did not move, Emma tried again, "Josie? Are ya sleepin'?" Emma took Jo's hand, her small hand contrasting with Jo's grown one.

Mimi stood up and made her way towards Emma. "Emma?" she addressed the 5 year old. "My name is Mimi, I'm one of Jo's best friends." Emma looked up to Mimi, acknowledging her presence. "Jo's going to be asleep for a while. She needs to get better and sleeping will help."

"Is she gonna wake up?" Emma's ocean-blue eyes looked hopefully into Mimi's chocolate-brown ones.

Mimi smiled, "I think so. She's really strong."

Emma turned back to Jo. "Yeah . . ."

RENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENT

Amber, Ella, Lena and Kaila ran through the winding hallways of Mercy Hospital, desperately trying to find Jo's room: number 371. Their flight from San Francisco to  
New York had taken longer than they wanted. And now they were trying to navigate their way to Jo's hospital room. Amber was in hysterics. Naturally, Kaila was comforting her while Ella and Lena argued about which way to go. They were getting closer when they passed by a room that caught Amber's eye.

"Wait . . ." She croaked out, halting her companions.

"What?" Lena snapped irritably.

Amber pointed into the room. "Mark," She stated simply. Four pairs of eyes peered into the room to find Mark asleep on the hospital bed, shaking. In a chair next to Mark was a fit young man with scraggly, dirty blonde hair. He looked asleep. Kaila entered the room, careful not to wake its inhabitants and looked at Mark's chart that hung at the end of his bed. What she read shocked her. Diagnosis: Heroin Withdrawal.

"Oh god," She uttered. Suddenly, the man in the chair started to stir.

"Kaila!" Ella whispered harshly, "Get back here!" Kaila tried to quickly and quietly put the clipboard back but failed and dropped it, making a bang on the floor.

Roger jumped up out of his chair, now fully awake. He immediately noticed the intruders.

"Who are you and why are you here?" He demanded quietly so as not to disturb the heavily medicated blonde.

"We're . . . um . . ." Kaila was speechless.

"We're Jo's friends from San Fran." Ella spoke for Kaila, "We've met Mark before when Amber had her accident."

Roger immediately calmed down. "You're looking for Jo, right?" The girls nodded, "She's a few rooms down. She hasn't woken up yet but I think Collins is there with the girls."

"And you are?" Lena was hinting the need for an introduction.

"Roger Davis: Mark's best friend and roommate and Mimi's boyfriend."

"Lena Winchester, Ella Burgess, Amber Maguire and Kaila Nallia; we're Jo's best friends and roommates." Kaila replied.

"What happened to Mark?" Amber studied the pale, shaking figure in the bed.

Roger sighed, "Have Collins tell you . . . I can't . . ." he went back to his chair, picked up his guitar and started playing Mussetta's Waltz softly.

The girls took this as their cue to leave.

**Hope you all liked this chapter . . . and remember: Review and I shall update!! **


	25. 24: Awakening

**Woohoo!! Another chapter down!! I'm so happy!! Thank you to all who reviewed! You make me SMILE!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own, I RENT. Except my characters and my storyline . . . those are mine.  
**

Awakening

Two weeks after being admitted, Jo was still in the hospital. Mark was given the okay to go home after the first week. He went home and immediately relapsed. There was a new dealer in the neighborhood and Mark's craving took over. Needless to say, Roger was furious.

The May family still waited for Jo to wake, as did her Bohemian and San Francisco families. Dr. Tillard was getting worried for Jo's health in her coma. That is, until she started to wake up . . .

The Mays and the Bohemians were coming for their daily visit when Dr. Tillard found them and told them to hurry up if they wanted to see Jo wake up. They all ran to Jo's room and gathered around her bed.

"Mrs. May," Collins addressed the older woman. "You might want to have Mimi plug Emma's ears. Jo might swear because she's in pain . . ."

Margaret looked to Mimi who held Emma on her hip. The child had become attached to the HIV+ ex-junkie over the past two weeks. Mimi nodded to Margaret and whispered to Emma to cover her ears. The 5 year old obeyed.

Jo started to stir. "Josie?" Maureen called to the petite girl, "Can you open your eyes for us Baby Girl?"

Jo groaned and gently shook her head. "Fuck you." She rasped out, cracking a weak smile.

Sighs of relief echoed through the room. Dr. Tillard stepped forward and started checking Jo's vitals.

"Miss May, my name is Dr. Eli Tillard. I'm in charge of your case. Do you know where you are?" Jo cracked her eyes open and glared at the doctor.

"Hospital," She said, disgruntled.

"Very good; now, who is this?" He pointed to Mimi.

Jo's eyes flicked to Mimi, not noticing the child in her arms. "Mimi Chica,"

"Again, very good; now, who's this?" he pointed to Margaret May.

Jo's seal-grey eyes got wide. " . . . Momma?" Margaret took Jo's hand and smiled as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Hi Baby,"

"Momma . . . what're you doing here?" Jo's words slurred a bit.

"The doctor called us. We came to see our baby." Thomas stood next to Margaret as she communicated with their long-lost daughter.

Jo looked around the room at all the faces. She stopped at Maureen. "Reena, where's Mark?"

Maureen didn't know what to say. "Um . . . Josie, Mark's . . ." She looked to Joanne for help.

"Mark's at the loft with Roger." Joanne helped her lover out. "He . . . he relapsed for the second time a couple days ago."

"What? Why?!"

"Apparently, the crave became too much." Joanne sighed. "Josie . . ."

"I want to see him." Jo said resolutely, "I need to see him and tell him everything's okay."

"Jo . . ." Collins warned.

"No! Collins—. . ."

"Josie?" Emma's small voice cut through Jo's temper. She immediately turned to face the child. Jo was shocked; Emma looked almost exactly like she did when she and Mark met in kindergarten. "Josie?" Emma called again, "Why you upset?"

Jo was dumbstruck, "I . . . um . . ." She knew who this child was . . . at least, she was pretty sure she knew who she was . . .

"Emma," Margaret addressed the child, "Remember what I said: Josie hasn't met you yet. She doesn't know she has a sister."

"Sister? . . . Momma, you . . .?"

"Shh . . . Baby, this is your little sister: Emma. She's 5 years old." Margaret introduced the sisters. Mimi carefully plopped Emma next to Jo on the bed.

"Hi Josie," Emma greeted her big sister, ocean-blue eyes curious.

Jo gazed at her baby sister for a moment before she replied. "Hi Emma," Emma smiled widely and threw herself at Jo and hugged her around the neck. "Oof!" Everyone chuckled at the sisters' affection.

When Emma finally retreated to Mimi, Jo set on arguing to see Mark.

"Why can't I see him?" Jo returned to her tenacious self.

"He's at the loft." Joanne said.

"I know, but why can't I see him?" Jo snapped irritably as Mimi escorted the May family out of the room.

"Have ya looked around, Jo?" Collins' temper was rising. "You're in a hospital. You _just_ woke up! Mark can't leave the loft until he's clean and you can't leave until the doctor says so."

"Do I care?!" Jo started to get out of the bed. "No, I don't!" Jo took two steps, then faltered. "Shit," she desperately grabbed onto the nearest object: a table. Unfortunately, she still fell. The Bohos surrounded Jo and silently watched as she started to cry. "I just . . . I just want . . . to see him." Tears fell down her pale cheeks. "That's all . . ."

RENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENT

"Mark we're going to go see Jo now, okay?" Roger woke up the shaking blonde.

"Really?" Mark lit up through his pain. "She's awake?"

Roger nodded. "She's wake and she wants to see you. Get dressed and get your coat."

Mark immediately jumped out of bed and ran to get dressed. His once cluttered room was bare and dark. Roger had taken the mess out so Mark couldn't hurt himself. After he finished dressing himself, he grabbed his scarf and waited for Roger. It had been a while since he'd been outside and he was dying for a hit. But Jo was a bit more important than heroin. Besides, he could always get some on the way back . . .

"Ready?" Roger slid on his leather jacket. Mark nodded vigorously. "Okay, let's go." The pair silently made their way to the hospital, Roger keeping a close eye on Mark the entire way.

When they got to Jo's hospital room, Jo immediately jumped out of bed and ran to Mark.

"Mark! Oh god, I've missed you so much!" the pair embraced tightly, never intending to let go.

"I missed you too, Jo." Mark lightly kissed Jo's temple before burying his face in her raven hair. The two stood there for several minutes; both silently loving each other with all their hearts. It wasn't long before Jo noticed Mark's shaking.

"How're you feeling?" she asked, leading Mark to a chair beside her bed.

"I . . ." Mark was unsure how to respond. He didn't want to show his pain but he didn't want to lie to Jo. Besides, Jo always knew when he was lying . . . Luckily, Jo could read his eyes.

"How much pan?" Jo asked knowingly. Mark glanced at Jo, not willing to talk about the worst experience of his life. "It's gonna be alright." She said, "We're gonna get through this."

Mark chuckled lightly as a song popped into his head. He started singing Revolution from the Beatles. "Don't you know it's gonna be . . . alright . . ." He sang softly.

Jo giggled, "You know it's gonna be . . . alright . . ." she sang back. Then she turned serious again. "It is, you know." She took Mark's hand. "We're gonna be okay."

Mark paused, "I know."

**I know, stupid Beatles reference. . . But I couldn't help myself! PLEASE REVIEW!!! I WON'T UPDATE IF YOU DON'T REVIEW!!!!**


	26. 25: Healing

**Okay, this is a short chapter but I had to get this in . . . I don't know if CNN existed in this time period or not but let's just pretend it did. Kay? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own, I RENT. Except my characters and my storyline . . . those are mine.  
**

Healing

"How are you feeling Miss May?" Dr. Tillard asked as he walked into the hospital room.

"Fine. When Do I go home?"

"Not for another three days."

Jo groaned, "C'mon! I'm fine!" she declared to the doctor.

"Miss May, you were shot in the abdomen. You almost bled out. You're still gathering your strength." Dr. Tillard said firmly. "Three more days and you can go."

Amber, who was with Jo at the time, spoke up. "C'mon Jo, you can wait a few more days."

Jo pouted, "Easy for you to say Am, you're not the one stuck in a hospital bed."

"No, but I didn't make the news either."

"What?"

"You're on CNN." Amber explained, "Everyone's talking about 'the girl who came back after ten years'"

"Why?"

"Um, hello? You've been 'dead' for ten years and now you're 'back'. People are going to want to know what happened." Amber said in a matter-of-fact tone. "They're talking about a news conference. They want you to talk to them."

"Who does?"

"The media,"

"No,"

"Why?"

"I don't need to be exposed like that." Jo said resolutely.

"But it's good publicity!" Amber argued.

"Amber, don't push me."

"But--. . ."

"Amber," Jo warned, "Don't."

The red-head sighed, "Talk to your mom about it." She suggested dejectedly, "You won't listen to me."

"It's not that I won't listen, chica." Jo reassured, "I just don't want to be exposed like that."

"But you'd be letting your story be known." Amber pointed out. "How many people can say they survived being murdered twice?"

"I didn't survive. I got lucky, that's all." Jo snapped irritably, "I'm not the only one who's ever survived a murder."

"But you're the only one who's been missing for ten years." Amber shot back, "How many people have your story, Jo? No one; because you strive to be different. Why don't you want to share that?"

Jo thought about what Amber said, "I'll think about it." She said finally.

"Please do chica." Amber said, "You've got so much to give. Give to the fullest."

Jo nodded. She'd think about it.

RENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENT

"Mark! You fucker!" Roger tore the empty needle from the blonde's grasp. "What the fuck, Mark?! What the fuck?!" Mark wasn't listening. The drug was far more important than listening to Roger right now. "Damn it Mark, listen to me!" Roger grabbed Mark by the collar and dragged him to the shower. An unhappy cry erupted from the filmmaker when Roger turned on the cold water and dumped him in.

"Fuck Rog!" He struggled to get out of the shower but Roger pushed him back.

"No Mark! You're supposed to be getting clean! _This_ is _not_ getting clean! Damn it Mark! Look at yourself!" Roger dragged a sopping wet Mark to the mirror. "Y'know what I see Mark? A junkie," Mark's eyes got wide. "A junkie who can't get enough smack that even his best friend and the love of his life can't get through to him."

"No . . ."

"Yes. Face it Mark: you're a junkie; a fucking junkie." Roger pushed Mark on the ground and stared at the pathetic form in front of him.

"I'm sorry Rog . . ." Mark whimpered helplessly. "I just . . . I _need_ it . . ."

Roger knelt down beside Mark. "I know Mark. But you need to get clean more than you need the heroin."

"It hurts . . . so much . . ."

"I know," All anger gone, Roger held Mark on the bathroom floor. "I know,"

**Yay!! Another chapter down! Don't forget: Review and I shall update faster!! Thanks!**


	27. 26: Stay

**Yay!! Another chapter down! Sorry this one is short . . . At least it's something! Hope you all like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own, I RENT. Except my characters and my storyline. . . those are mine!  
**

Stay

"Hey Collins?"

"Yeah?" Collins looked up to Jo. She was still in the hospital but was finally ready to go home.

"Angel says 'hi'."

Collins froze. ". . . What?"

"Angel," Jo clarified, "Says 'hi."

"You saw . . .?" Collins was dumbstruck.

"She's beautiful." Jo said, "She misses you but she loves you and is proud of you for staying with me when I was . . ."

"Is she . . . happy?"

Jo smiled, "The happiest,"

Tears of joy slipped down Collins' cheeks.

Just then, Ella, Lena, Amber, Kaila, Mimi, Maureen and Joanne came in.

"_Ready to go, chica?"_ Mimi asked in Spanish.

"_Yes, I just need to find my shoes."_ Jo replied in the same dialect.

"English please!" Amber cried, obviously frustrated with something.

"Give us a minute." Mimi told the girls before turning back to Jo. _"Mark relapsed again. We're staying at Joanne's place until he gets back on track."_

"_What? No. He needs me."_

"_Jo, he's violent. Who knows what he'll do."_ Mimi explained.

"_I don't care. He's my best friend."_ Jo replied stubbornly.

"Jo . . ."

"No, Mimi, he needs me." Jo returned to English. "I'm going to the loft and I'm going to help Mark. That's final." Mimi sighed and nodded.

"Okay Jo,"

"Jo?" Kaila called, "Jo, um . . . we . . . the girls and I, we have to go back to San Francisco now."

Jo's frustrated eyes turned sad. "Now?"

"In a couple of hours we need to be on the plane." Ella replied.

Jo dropped her bag and ran to her girls. They shared a group hug. "I'll miss you." Jo said after several moments.

"We'll miss you too, Jo." Amber started to cry.

"Shh . . . Amber, don't cry." Jo tried to comfort the red-head as she sniffled and sobbed.

"I don't want you to get hurt again!" Amber wailed, clutching the brunette close to her.

"Am, I won't get hurt again. I promise." Jo tried to reassure her friend. "I've got a family watching out for me. They won't let anything bad happen to me." Amber looked to Maureen, Mimi, Joanne and Collins.

"We promise, Amber." Joanne said to the multimedia artist. "We'll watch out for her."

Finally satisfied, Amber let go of Jo and let her say goodbye to the others.

When all goodbyes were said and done, everyone left the hospital. The San Francisco girls left for the airport while the Bohos left for the loft.

"I'm telling you now, Jo," Mimi said, "Mark's irritable as hell right now. Don't be surprised if he snaps at you."

"I know," Jo replied, "I'm ready."

RENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENT

"Why can't she stay here?" Mark was in another one of his moods. He was demanding why Jo couldn't stay with them at the loft and why she had to stay at with Joanne.

"She can't stay here because she's still healing and who knows what you'll do while she's here." Roger responded irritably.

"I won't do anything!" the blonde protested, "I promise!"

"Promise" was _not_ a good word to use with Roger at that point in time. Mark had made a lot of empty promises about his withdrawal. "Promise, Mark? I don't believe your promises anymore." Roger was pissed. "She's going to Joanne's, that's final."

Roger slammed the bedroom door and left Mark to throw a fit. This was getting out of hand. Roger had never seen Mark like this before. It was . . . scary. He didn't know how much longer he could deal with Mark before he would have to resort to a rehab center.

Just then, the doctor opened the door to reveal Jo.

"Jo?"

"Where is he?" She didn't wait for an answer. Judging by the ruckus emitting from Mark's room, she knew exactly where he was. Opening the door, Jo revealed a frustrated Mark who was currently destroying his room.

His back was turned when he heard the door open. Not bothering to turn around he started yelling at 'Roger'. "Roger, get the fuck out of my--. . ." he couldn't finish because two thin, female arms enveloped him at that moment. He knew those arms . . . that hold . . .

"Jo?"

Hey Mark," Jo greeted her shaking friend.

"You're here . . ."

"To stay," Jo held Mark close as he turned around to face her. "I promise, I'm not going anywhere."

Mark held Jo close to him, afraid she might disappear if he let go. He started to cry. "It hurts Jo."

"I know, Mark. I know."

**hope you all liked it! Remember: Review and I shall update faster!**


	28. 27: Conference

**Sorry this chapter is so short . . . the next one will be short too . . . But I needed to get this in because I felt it was important . . . **

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own, I RENT. Except for my characters and my storyline . . . those are mine. . .  
**

Conference

"Are you ready?" A man with a headset asked Jo. She, Mimi and Collins stood next to her parents waiting to go out to the news conference that was set up for them. Jo nodded to Mimi.

"Ready," Mimi answered for Jo.

"Okay, 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . . go."

Everyone filed out into the conference room where many people waited with cameras flashing. They were all shouting, calling out to Jo, asking her inaudible questions. When Jo, the Bohos and Jo's parents took their seats, the room quieted down.

Finally, the first reporter asked a question. "Miss May, are you happy to finally be found after 10 years of being away from home?"

"No," Jo answered honestly, "I'm upset. I'm happy to see my family but I miss the lifestyle I had before everything happened."

"How do you feel about having your best friend kidnapped and forced to become addicted to a drug?" another reporter asked.

Jo became rigid and looked over to Collins.

"That question is upsetting seeing as Mark is currently going through severe withdrawal right now." He said, saving Jo from breaking down.

"How do you feel about the death of Ray Gutierrez?"

"Relieved," Jo answered. "He killed many teenage girls while he was alive."

"What happened while you were missing?"

"I traveled around and made base in San Francisco for 4 years before living in New York for 2."

"Do you remember what happened when you were kidnapped?"

"No, I was unconscious during the whole incident."

"What did you do when your best friend was kidnapped?"

"Um . . . I couldn't do anything for seven months so I waited. Then my friends and I went and found him. I didn't go with them to find Mark. Instead, I went looking for Ray Gutierrez and found him."

"What did you do?"

"I shot him out of self defense."

"How so?"

Jo hesitated, "He . . . walked around me and taunted me while aiming for my head."

"But you were wounded in the abdomen, correct?"

"Yes,"

"How did that happen?"

Jo took a shaky breath. Collins answered for her. "She pulled out her gun just as she was about to shoot. He shot her and she shot him. Her aim was better." He said, saving Jo from reliving her nightmare.

"Mrs. May, how do you feel having your daughter back?"

Margaret sighed, "Happy and relieved. I feel blessed to know my baby is safe."

"Miss May, what are you going to do now that you're out of hiding?"

Jo thought for a moment, "I'm going to live out my life with my friends," She said, "That's all I want to do."

The reporters continued to ask question while Jo continued to answer, occasionally getting help from Collins or Mimi.

**Hope you all liked it!! Remember!! I Will update if you REVIEW!!!!**


	29. 28: Junkie

**I'm really sorry to do this to you guys but . . . . I had to make Mark and Jo go through more tough times . . . you'll see what I mean when you read this VERY short chapter . . . .**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, I RENT. Except my characters and my storyline . . . those are mine.  
**

Junkie

Mark was shaking . . . really bad. Jo held him close to her as he shook. Withdrawal was already painful for both of them.

"It's okay, Mark. We're gonna get through this." Jo tried to reassure the shaking blonde. Not that it was helping much. Mark felt so bad. He was desperate for a hit to make the pain go away. But he couldn't . . . or could he?

"No, we're not . . ." Mark rasped, pulling himself from Jo's grasp.

"What're you talking about?" Jo asked, fear in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Jo, I just can't." He started backing out of the room to the loft door.

"Mark no!" Jo sprang up and ran at Mark. A loud crash was heard and Roger ran in to find Jo on the ground and Mark with a glass shard in his hand.

"Mark!" Roger ran to Mark who sidestepped and held out the shard and cut Roger's arm. With that, Mark ran to the door and swung it open as Roger ran to the bathroom, desperate not to infect anyone with his tainted blood. Jo watched Mark leave from her place on the floor. Tears welled in her eyes as she started to cry.

RENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENT

The want

The need

The smack . . .

It's unbearable

Powder, water

Lighter, spoon, needle . . .

Suck it up and stick it in

What I need to do . . .

I prepare the drug

Water + powder in the spoon

Equals goodness coming soon . . .

Soon

Now the lighter . . .

Under the spoon . . .

It's ready . . .

Suck into the needle . . .

Almost away from pain

Strap around my arm . . .

Gotta find that vein . . .

Smacking my arm . . .

Gotta find that vein

Found it . . .

Needle in hand . . .

The want . . .

The need . . .

Stick the needle in

And push down . . .

Relief . . .

From the pain . . .

From life . . .

Don't think about _them_ . . .

Don't think about _her_ . . .

Her . . . dead to me . . .

But she's not . . .

That feel-good feeling . . .

Coursing through my veins . . .

So good . . . need more . . .

Before withdrawal starts . . .

Need more . . .

Before she comes back . . .

**So, did you like my little poem?? I thought it was rather creative . . . *grins* Anyhoo, so sorry to do this to you all but I HAD to make Mark run away . . . I need it to make my story go . . . Don't forget to review!! I'll update as fast as I can if you review!!!**


	30. 29: Where Could He Be?

**Whoot! another chapter down! This one's got BIG paragraphs so just bear with me! Thank you to al who reviewed! It means SO much to me!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own, I RENT. Except my storyline and my characters . . . those are mine.  
**

Where Could He Be?

1 month and 24 days; almost 2 months since Mark disappeared. Almost 2 months since e ran out that loft door to buy smack. And almost 2 months since he broke Jo's heart by becoming violent from withdrawal and running away. They hadn't seen Mark since. Roger was furious and hurt. Before Mark had run off, he had become violent and had cut Roger's arm and shoved Jo to the ground. He ended up making Roger draw blood to which Roger ran to the bathroom and Mark ran out the door. The blood had been cleaned up thoroughly for fear of Jo catching the disease that plagued their family. Mark was searched for on foot and motorbike. Two days later, Joanne filed a missing person's report in hopes the police might help the Bohos in their search for their smack addicted friend. But much to their dismay, the police couldn't find him either.

Now it was 1 month and 24 days later and the Bohos were slowly losing hope of ever finding their friend. Jo had stopped crying; she was tired of crying. Mimi watched Jo like a hawk to ensure she wouldn't do anything drastic. Collins was furious at Mark. He was so sure that Mark would be strong and give up smack for himself and his family. But it turned out smack was more important to Mark. Jo asked Richard if he'd seen Mark buying from other dealers but, as expected, the answer was an apologetic "no". It was early December now and already a harsh chill was settling over New York. Everyone silently wondered how Mark was fairing in the cold weather since he had failed to grab his coat and his scarf in his rush out of the loft. They also wondered where he could be. His mother kept calling to check on him and how his non-existent "withdrawal" was going. No one had the courage to pick up the phone to tell Mrs. Cohen that her son was missing and was probably doing unspeakable things for money for his still growing addiction to heroin.

Jo had been having nightmares of her terrible experience of shooting and getting shot by Ray. But the nightmares had changed recently from the murderous face of Ray to the harsh, uncharacteristically cruel face of Mark as he shoved her to the ground like a useless toy. She'd wake up sweating and sobbing and wishing she had never seen Mark like that. She missed him terribly. Her heart was broken for her only love by her only love . . . And she didn't know what to do. Mimi was constantly trying to reassure Jo that Mark was okay and that he would come home soon. But he hadn't. He was still out there in the city: homeless, probably starving, freezing and addicted to heroin. Still, even when it seemed pointless, Jo and the Bohos still clung to the hope of seeing Mark again.

Jo awoke abruptly on the 55th day of Mark's disappearance. She had had another nightmare about Mark; but this time, in her dream she saw Mark alone on the streets . . . dying. Of what, Jo didn't know but she knew he was dying . . . She took a deep breath and hugged herself, silently praying that her dreams wouldn't come true. She was taken out of her thoughts by a knock on her door.

*knock knock knock*

"Jo? Baby Girl? You awake?"

It was Collins. Jo got out of bed and went to her door, opening it to reveal her dark-skinned friend.

"Morning Collins," She said as cheerfully as she could, which wasn't very cheerful.

"Hey Baby Girl, how are you?" Collins placed an arm around Jo's shoulder and lead her to the worn couch where Roger was plucking at his guitar.

"Fine," Jo sat on the couch sideways and faced her attention out the fire escape window. Mimi strolled out of the kitchen, where she was cleaning, and came up behind Jo and started petting her hair. Jo leaned into Mimi's soft touch and sighed.

"You have another nightmare?" Mimi asked knowingly. Jo nodded and sighed again. "About Mark?"

Jo said nothing but looked across the couch to Roger who set his guitar down and pulled on his leather jacket.

"I'm going for a walk." Roger said, "I'll be back in a bit." And with that, he was out the door.

"He'll be okay." Collins said, taking a hit from the joint in his hand, "He's just lettin' off steam."

"D'you think it's because I mentioned Mark?" Mimi asked, accepting the joint passed to her by Collins and taking a hit before passing it to Jo.

"Probably," Jo said, taking a long puff of the joint before lazily passing it back to Collins. "Roger misses Mark a lot. It gets quiet around here without Mark's narration of life and the nose of the projector running."

"I know what you mean." Collins said sadly, "I know what you mean."

RENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENT

Roger barreled down the street away from the loft. The mention of Mark made him uncomfortable. How were you supposed to be comfortable with the fact that your best friend was missing and has a bad addiction to heroin?

Roger sighed and turned down a side alley.

RENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENT

A couple of hours later, Roger started to make his way back to the loft, having cleared his head and gotten good exercise. He turned down a dark alley, as a short cut to the loft, and almost missed seeing a shadowed form next to a dumpster. But for some reason, he stopped and looked at the figure. Something was familiar about it . . . Curiosity getting the best of him; Roger cautiously stepped toward the figure and knelt down.

The man on the ground was pale and appeared unconscious and freezing. He looked more like a boy than a man and there were blonde roots peeking out of his chin-length brown hair . . .

_Blonde?_

Roger gently shook the man. "Hey, kid, you okay?" As he shook the boy, a used needle fell out of his hand. Roger's eyes widened as he suddenly recognized the face he was looking at. _Mark?_ Roger shook the boy again and this time Mark opened his eyes a bit to reveal familiar winter-blue before the soft, blonde-lashed lids fell closed again. "Mark?" Roger asked, shaking him again. This time Mark's blue eyes stayed open.

"R-Ro-Roger . . .?" Mark wheezed out, his voice coarse and weak.

Roger sighed in relief. "Oh god, Mark," Roger held Mark's face while Mark fought to keep his eyes open. "Mark, are you okay?" Roger asked, taking note that Mark's skin was ice cold against his own.

"C- . . . cold . . ." Mark was fading. Fast. Roger realized he needed to act quickly if Mark was going to survive the cold.

"Mark," Roger addressed, "Can you walk?" But Mark didn't respond. "Mark? Mark!" Roger shook Mark again but the former blonde failed to respond. "Shit." Roger placed two fingers on Mark's pulse point and his ear next to Mark's mouth. Mark's pulse was weak and his breathing shallow. _Oh god . . . _Roger thought, _He's dying . . ._

As carefully as he could so as not to injure Mark's thin, frail body, Roger easily picked Mark up and cradled him in his arms before setting out toward the loft.

He only hoped he wouldn't be too late . . .

RENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENT

"Roger's been out for a while. D'you think he's on his way home?" Mimi asked curiously.

"Most likely," Jo replied nonchalantly, "Roger's not one to stay out all night without letting someone know.

Mimi nodded.

Suddenly, Roger's voice was heard yelling. "Jo! Collins! Mimi! Someone! Help!"

Immediately the trio ran out to the fire escape to find Roger on the street below holding someone.

"It's Mark!" Roger yelled up, "I can't get the door open!"

"Oh god," Jo bolted through the window and down the stairs, followed closely by Mimi and Collins.

Not two minutes later, the trio was running toward Mark and Roger.

"I found him in an alley not far from here." Roger Explained as Collins took half of what little weight Mark had and Mimi held the door open. "He needs to get warm. And he recognized me before he passed out."

"Oh god," Jo whispered as she held Mark's head as they walked quickly up the stairs to the loft.

When they got there, they carefully carried Mark to the metal table and covered him in all the loft's blankets before calling 911. Jo cried silently as she sat on the table with Mark's head in her lap. She thought she was done crying . . . But it was right for her to cry. Her nightmare was coming true.

"How long till they get here?" Mimi asked Collins quietly.

"5-10 minutes; I told them that he might not have that long. They just said to keep his body temp from going down farther and try to gently warm him up." Collins sighed and looked toward the table where Jo was quietly talking to the unresponsive form of Mark Cohen.

"What happened to him during those two months?"

"From the looks of it," Collins started, his eyes not leaving the sight of the pale girl holding the almost blue boy. "Mark dyed his hair to keep us from finding him and his smack addiction only worsened."

"Why isn't he shaking from withdrawal yet?" Mimi was just full of questions.

Roger answered for Collins. "He must have had a hit before he passed out. When I shook him, a needle fell out of his hand."

Collins nodded and sirens were heard. Mimi ran down to greet the paramedics and show them to the loft. Roger went to Mark's room to pack a bag of necessities that Mark might need. And Collins gently pulled Jo away from Mark and held her in a bear hug while the paramedics worked on Mark. Mark was taken to the hospital and the 4 Bohos squeezed into Jo's truck and followed the ambulance.

Joanne and Maureen were already there, having been called by Roger before they left the loft.

"Josie," Maureen ran to the petite girl and held her tight, She was followed by Joanne who greeted Roger, Collins and Mimi with hugs of her own.

"I can't believe this is happening." Joanne said. "How was he when they took him?"

"Unconscious . . . and freezing," Collins provided solemnly, "We tried to warm him up a bit but . . . who knows if it worked."

"How bad was he?"

"Bad; his smack addiction has gotten worse and it looks like he's been living off the streets."

"The streets?" Maureen asked, shocked. "Mark's been out on the street all this time?"

"Honey-bear . . ."

"No! He could have died! He could have AIDS!" Maureen yelled, "He could still die! Here! In this hospital! Like Angel did!" An that's then Maureen broke down in sobs. Joanne and Mimi immediately ran to comfort the diva. "I just . . . I just . . . I don't want him to die . . ." She cried out softly, "He's . . . he's . . . the one . . . to . . . survive . . ."

Reena, he will survive." Collins placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Mark's strong. He'll get through this. Right Jo?" Collins looked up, "Jo?" They looked around and realized they were missing Roger as well.

"Jo? Roger?"

***laughs* oh no! where have Roger and Jo gone?? You'll see next chapter!! *laughs again***


	31. 30: Arguing and Loving

**Whoot!! Now we find out where Jo and Roger have gone to . . . **

**Disclaimer: I don't own, I RENT. Except for my characters and my storyline. . . those are mine.  
**

Arguing and Loving

Josephine May and Roger Davis were two stubborn, willful people who wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

"Why can't we see him?" Roger asked, trying to keep his temper in check.

"I'm sorry sir, but Mr. Cohen is still being checked out by the doctor and— . . ."

"We won't get in the way. We just want to be with him." Jo cut off the receptionist.

"I'm sorry, but hospital policy— . . ."

"Is that what you'd say if it was your best friend in there?" Roger snapped, "Would you say that if your best friend has been missing for two months and you find him on the street _dying_ of hypothermia and god knows what else?! Would you honestly want to be kept away from them when you know they need you?!"

Jo quickly took over for Roger, a bit calmer. "Look, we just need to be with him. We're part of the only family he's got . . . Please . . ."

The receptionist sat in shock for a minute before speaking. "He's down the hall . . . in room 204."

"Thank you," Jo took hold of Roger's arm and lead the way to Mark's room.

When they got there, the doctor was just leaving.

"Are you with Mr. Cohen?"

"Mark," Both Jo and Roger corrected before Jo continued speaking. "Yes, we're with him. Is he alright?"

"He's suffering from a case of hypothermia so we're working on warming him up with warm water bottles and blankets and such. But it seems we've discovered a small difficulty . . ."

"What?" Roger demanded.

The doctor hesitated. "I don't mean to pry, but does Mark use any sort of illegal drug?"

Jo and Roger looked at the doctor sadly, "He's going through withdrawal, isn't he?" Jo asked.

"That, and the drug seems to have been a depressant, making Mark's respiratory system slow . . ."

"Yeah, heroin will do that to you . . ."

"It is heroin?"

Roger nodded, "Do you watch the news?" he asked.

"Yes, when I'm not at work . . ."

"A couple of months ago, do you remember hearing about how the police 'found' a girl who had been missing for 10 years on the brink of death in a warehouse?"

"Yes . . ."

"Well, you're looking at that girl." Roger motioned to Jo. "And your patient is her best friend who was held hostage for seven months before we went to rescue him. And during those months, he was force given heroin until he became addicted . . . well his addiction is still there."

Jo continued for Roger, "After trying and failing to go through withdrawal, Mark disappeared for almost two months until Roger found him on the street, we don't know how bad his addiction is but from the looks of it, he's been on the street the whole time doing god-knows-what to get money for smack . . ."

"Well, that explains a lot." The doctor said, jotting something down on his clipboard.

"Do you have the means to test for HIV here?" Jo asked.

"I believe so. We'll do a test once his body temp's up. In the meantime, you may go in and see him. But be warned; he's hooked up to a lot of machines to monitor his heart and such. Do you want m to start him on methadone?"

Roger looked to Jo; it was her decision to make.

"No. Unless the withdrawal is so bad that he needs it than he's going to have to do it the old fashion way at home." Jo said resolutely.

The doctor nodded, "You may see him now." He started to walk away but Roger called after him.

"We have more in our party; if you could call them in . . .?"

The doctor nodded again and went on his way.

Jo and Roger walked into Mark's hospital room. Jo immediately went to Mark's side and gently stroked his dyed-brown hair. Roger set Mark's worn carpet bag down and sat in a plastic chair.

"It shouldn't have happened this way." Jo said softly, willing herself not to cry. "We should've held on to him tighter . . . he should've been clean by now." Tears started to well in Jo's seal-grey eyes, "I should've been stronger for him . . . I . . . I . . ."

Roger jumped up and ran to Jo, holding her tight as she cried. "Shh . . . don't say that. No one could've predicted this would happen. Don't blame yourself, Jo. Forget Regret; no day but today."

Roger held Jo for a few minutes before the rest of the Bohemians and Benny entered the room.

"Josie?"

Roger let go of Jo and went over to explain Mark's situation while Jo resumed her previous position and stroked Mark's hair. She let her mind wander and couldn't help but think of a few lines from a song she used to listen to . . .

_So what happens now? . . . So what happens now?_

_Where am I going to?_

_Don't ask anymore . . ._

"Jo?" Mimi placed a hand on her shoulder, "Are you okay?"

Jo thought for a moment. Was she okay? Here she was, next to her best friend who was suffering from hypothermia and going through heroin withdrawal; the only person her heart belonged to and he was possibly dying . . . Would anyone be okay in her position?

"I'm fine," she lied, "It's him we need to worry about."

Mimi nodded, "He'll get through this." She said, knowingly, "Mark wouldn't leave his family like this."

Jo nodded and felt Mark's cold cheek. He didn't seem to be getting warmer . . . Then Jo got an idea

Carefully avoiding all the wires and tubes, so as not to disturb anything, Jo slid into the hospital bed behind Mark and held him; transferring her body heat to the body of her hypothermic best friend. The Bohos silently sat around the room, observing the scene of Jo holding the unconscious form of Mark Cohen close to her as she whispered reassuring words into deaf ears.

It would be hours later, after the rest of the Bohemians had left, until the form in Jo's arms would twitch and open winter-blue eyes to show pain from withdrawal.

**Who can guess what musical those lines are from? If you guess right I'll give you a virtual cookie!! MMmmm . . . cookies!!!**


	32. 31: Wake Up

**Sorry It took so long to update . . . I've been busy with last-minute school stuff . . . . I hope you all like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, I RENT. Except my characters and my story line. . . those are mine.  
**

Wake Up

"Mark?" Mark's body started to shake and he blinked a few times before his eyes came into focus thanks to his (unknown of to Jo) contact lenses. He looked around; trying to find the one person he wanted to see.

"Jo?" he asked, his eyes searching.

"I'm right here, Mark." Jo took Mark's shaking hand and gently squeezed it. "I'm right here, it's okay/" Mark still shook as winter-blue eyes darted around the hospital room. "How do you feel, Mark?" Jo asked, trying to keep Mark occupied while she waited for the doctor to come.

"Hurts . . ." Mark whimpered in a strained voice.

Jo held onto Mark tighter, "I know, Mark." She cooed gently, "I know . . ."

Just then, the doctor came in.

"Good morning, Mark." He said, "How are you feeling?"

Mark's face was pained and he let out a small groan.

"He said he hurts," Jo provided, not wanting Mark to feel pressured. "He just woke up a few minutes ago."

"Alright," The doctor scribbled on his clipboard. "Mark," He caught Mark's attention. "I'm going to take your temperature, okay?" He held out a thermometer and Mark watched, almost frightened, as the doctor gingerly placed the thermometer in Mark's mouth. Jo still held Mark's hand as the doctor checked his other vitals. This helped Mark a great deal because if Jo had not been with him, he probably would have high-tailed it out of there and met up with his dealer for his long overdue hit. But Jo was there, with him; keeping him warm and calm in this stranger's presence.

The thermometer was taken out of Mark's mouth and the doctor scribbled on the clipboard again.

"How is he?" Jo asked.

"His temperature is almost normal but we need to keep him for a couple of days for observation and then I'll recommend a rehabilitation clinic for him."

Mark started to freak out at the words "rehabilitation clinic."

"No. No! Jo! Don't . . . don't send me away! I don't want . . . rehab . . . no! . . . Jo please . . . I . . . I . . ." Mark struggled to get out of the bed. He needed to run, he needed a hit. He didn't want o be sent away.

Jo tightly held on to Mark. "Mark! Mark! It's okay! We're not sending you away, Mark! We're not sending you away. You're coming home . . . with me. You're coming home, Mark, we're going to get you clean. Roger, Mimi, Collins, Benny, Reena, Joanne and me; we're all going to be there for you, okay? Just calm down; I'm not leaving you, Mark. I'm staying right here. You're going to be okay; because I'm going to be here for you, every step of the way. Okay?"

Mark, who was considerably calmer, nodded. "Okay . . ."

"Okay," Jo held Mark close to her, wishing this was all just a dream, "Doctor, could you call the rest of our family and tell them that Mark is awake and Jo needs a change of clothes so she doesn't have to leave Mark?"

The doctor nodded, "I'll get right on it." And with that, he left the room.

"Jo?" Mark was starting to sweat a bit.

"I'm here, Mark," Jo said.

"I'm sorry . . . for everything . . ."

"Don't worry about it, Mark. It's not your fault; it's Ray and heroin's fault. You didn't do anything . . ."

"But, I hurt you. I pushed you out of anger and I ran . . . I didn't mean to hurt you . . ." Mark was on the brink of tears now. "I'm sorry . . . I'm so sorry . . ."

"Shh . . . calm down," Jo rubbed small circles on Mark's arm. "None of that matters anymore. Okay? Forget regret; no day but today." Mark shook some more before squeezing Jo's hand.

"No day but today,"

RENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENT

_Twenty minutes later . . ._

The Bohemians rushed down the hall towards Mark's room, eager to see their friend. After many tears, Jo had convinced them all to go home with the promise that she'd call them if Mark woke up. Jo kept her promise. Everyone was in the loft, resting, when they got the fateful call from Mark's doctor calling them to the hospital to be with Mark and Jo.

"Jo?" the six friends entered Mark's hospital room to find it empty.

"Mark?"

A loud bang was heard in the bathroom, followed by a stream of obscenities spoken in Jo's Spanish tongue.

"Let go!" They heard Mark yell, "I just need one more and that's it! Jut one more hit, Jo, please!"

"No! Mark, you don't need it anymore! That shit's not worth it!" Jo yelled right back.

Collins knocked on the door. "Jo? Do you need help?"

Another loud bang was heard, "Ow! Fuck! Collins! Catch him!" Mark burst out of the bathroom not more than a second later, running right into Collins who stopped him in his tracks. He was followed by a soaking wet Jo who sighed in relief. "So much for trying to clean him up,"

"You tried to give him a bath?" Joanne asked incredulously.

"Something like that . . ." She was interrupted by Mark struggling against Collins.

"Oh, no you don't!" Collins picked up a kicking and flailing Mark.

"Collins! Let me go! Put me down!" Mark cried out.

"Not a chance Mark. I let you go and you're going to run."

"No'm not! Just let me go Tom! I won't run!"

"Mhmm, that's what you said last time."

"Collins, I locked the door." Benny said, "You can put him down now."

Collins nodded and plopped Mark down on the hospital bed. "Stay here." He instructed the shaking form who nodded. The rest of the Bohos approached Mark while Collins went and stood by Jo.

"How do ya feel Pookie?" Maureen asked, trying to start a conversation.

"How do you think?" Mark snapped irritably, glaring at Maureen until he realized her hurt expression. He sighed, "My body aches, I'm sweating up a storm but I keep getting cold flashes and I feel like I'm gonna throw up. Other than that, I'm fine."

The Bohos sat in silence for a while. They knew Mark was going through withdrawal but to see Mark like this was . . . scary. To see the usually passive, closed off filmmaker shaking from heroin withdrawal and irritable as hell just seemed wrong on so many levels. What happened to their filmmaker? What happened to 'the one to survive'? Was he still in this shaking body in front of them? Or was he lost forever? Taken by a madman whose aim was to make them suffer? They were suffering. Over the past few months, Jo had become the new rock; the shoulder to cry on, the ever-present since the original was lost. Lost to a drug that seemed to be laughing at their family; laughing and causing destruction to each member it touched. April killed herself because it gave her and Roger HIV. Roger was haunted with scattered memories of his withdrawal from it; most involving him hurting Mark in some way. And Mimi was forever reminded of her near-death experience partially due to it. And now, it plagued the one person who should never have been touched by it in the first place . . .

"Where were you?" Roger broke the silence, his voice and expression hard.

Mark looked at Roger, winter-blue eyes peeking out behind dyed brown tresses.

"Same place you were when you were in my position." Mark was referring to the incident where Roger disappeared before being found after three weeks. "I was on the street, doing the same thing you did." Suddenly, Mark stood and ran to the bathroom. The Bohos cringed at the sound of Mark dry-heaving into the bowl of the toilet. When had Mark last eaten? Knowing Mark, he didn't eat much to begin with . . . not to mention he was too thin and too pale.

The dry-heaving had stopped and all there was was silence.

"Mark?" Mimi asked, untangling herself from Roger's protective arms and tentatively approaching the bathroom. "Mark? Are you okay?" She pushed open the bathroom door and stopped. Her eyes got wide. On the bathroom floor laid Mark who had passed out. "Roger, call the nurse." She said before moving to Mark's side.

**Oh No!! I did it again! REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO MARK!!!!**


	33. 32: Darkness and Light

**Sorry it took longer to update . . . I've been having technical difficulties (also known as my parent's stupid parental controls on their computer!) Anyway, here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, I RENT. Except my characters and my storyline . . . those are mine.  
**

Darkness and Light

_Darkness . . . _

_Nothing but darkness . . ._

_Darkness everywhere . . . _

_I can't stand the darkness . . . It's like being alone . . ._

_I don't want to be alone . . ._

_God, where am I? . . . I need a hit . . . _

_Wait . . ._

_I hear something . . . Is that . . .? Jo? . . . and Roger . . .?_

_I can't tell . . . _

_What are they saying? . . . _

"He can do it at home Collins. He was there for me and I survived."

_Roger . . . _

"I know Rog, but that's just it. He helped you before and he knows how to avoid everything we throw at him."

"Don't be so sure." _Jo . . . _"I wasn't around during Roger's withdrawal. I might be able to help out and give ideas to keep him home."

"That may be, but you know better than us how clever he is."

"Precisely, I know how smart he is but with your help, we can outsmart him and get through this without much incident."

"Don't be so sure," _Benny . . . _"He'll still be violent. Roger was and you saw how Mark was when he ran. That was only from the first few days. Imagine how bad it will get after the first few weeks!"

_No one's saying anything . . . why . . .? What's going on?_

"Do we need the girls to stay at Joanne's place?"

"I'm not leaving him,"

"Jo, we can't guarantee your safety while he's in withdrawal."

"I don't care. I promised him I wouldn't leave him after I woke up. I can't break my promise."

_Promise . . ._

_Promise . . . _

_Jo, don't leave me . . . _

_Darkness again . . ._

RENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENT

Jo gently stroked Mark's head, waiting for him to open his eyes. All of the Bohemians were sitting around Mark's hospital room. Mimi was sitting contently on Roger's lap, talking quietly about god-knows-what. Maureen and Joanne were huddled together, comforting each other. Collins was standing next to the door, watching the scene before him; and Benny was simply sitting, staring into space.

The filmmaker on the bed started to stir, causing the whole room to come back to life.

"Mark?" Jo called, still petting Mark's head.

"What?" a slurred reply emitted from the former-blonde's lips.

"Are you awake?" Jo asked, trying to get Mark to open his eyes.

"No, I'm asleep. Yes, I'm awake crazy!" Mark cracked a smile and opened his eyes.

Everyone smiled in relief as Mark sat up. "How do you feel?" Jo asked.

Mark paused, how _did_ he feel? Well, he wasn't shaking, he wasn't too hot or cold, he didn't feel anything. But he still craved heroin. "I don't know." He finally said, "I feel fine."

"You've been out for about a week." Benny said, "You went through withdrawal in a sleep-like state."

"Ah," Mark got it, "Okay,"

"So, how are you feeling?" Jo tried again.

"Well . . ." Mark debated about telling them about his cravings but decided against it. "I feel better."

"Yeah, well you're not fully better yet." Roger said, "You're still craving it, aren't you?"

Mark regarded Roger carefully, "Yes," He said finally, "But you're not going to let me have any are you?"

"Damn right," Roger glared at Mark, "Not after what just happened."

"Well, I don't intend to get any." Mark snapped back, "I may not be done with my withdrawal yet either. So prepare for one hell of a time Rog."

"Fine," Collins said, "But Jo's going away while you're bitching."

"What?!" Jo cried out.

"What?" Mark's eyes got wide.

"Collins, you can't! I'm not leaving him!" Jo yelled at the bigger man.

"I can and I have. You're going to San Francisco until Mark's clean." Collins declared resolutely.

"No! I won't!" Jo growled harshly.

"Jo, we can't risk you getting hurt." Benny said, siding with Collins.

"I'm not going to get hurt!" Jo screamed, "I survived a fucking _gunshot wound_! I can deal with this!"

"It's too late, Jo. I've already called the girls. They're coming tomorrow to pick you up." Collins said coolly, "Jo, I'm sorry, but I don't want to see you hurt again."

Jo sat down, defeated. "Does my mom know?"

"Yes, she supports it fully."

Jo let silent tears fall from her sad, seal-grey eyes. "I'm not happy."

"I know. But better you safe and him clean than everything bad . . ."

Jo wiped her tears, "Fine . . ."

**Next Chapter will be updated soon . . . just as soon as I get REVIEWS!!!!!!**


	34. 33: Right Brain

**Okay, this chapter is kind of corny but it came to me one day when I was listening to the NYTW version of RENT on youtube. It's just like Goodbye Love from RENT but with minor changes to it . . . if it doesn't make sense, I'm sorry . . . like I said, it just came to me one day.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, I RENT. Except my characters and storyline . . . those are mine.  
**

Right Brain

Jo was packing her bag to head back to San Francisco. She was sad but she wasn't alone. Mimi walked into the room and spoke.

"I hear there are great restaurants out west." She started.

"Some of the best; how could he?" Jo replied.

"How could you let him go?" Mimi countered.

"You just don't know," Jo said bitterly. "How could I lose strength?"

"Maybe you'll see why, when you face up to your pain, at least now if you try. It's failure won't be in vain." Mimi tried.

"I failed him in vain." Jo spat.

"Use your right brain. There's so much to care about. There's me, there's Mark . . ." The Latina said calmly.

"Mark's got his baggage too."

"So do you!"

"I don't know what I am, what I know, what to do." Jo said sadly.

"Who does?" Mimi asked.

"God Mimi, don't you?" Jo cried.

"I do." Mimi replied solemnly. "But it's Mark you should worry about: Mark has got his work. They say Mark lives for his work and Mark's in love with his work. Mark hides in his work."

"From what?"

"From facing his failure, facing his loneliness, facing the fact he lives a lie," Mimi replied sadly.

"He doesn't live a lie," Jo countered, "Tell you why; he's never finished his film 'cause the standards he sets for himself are too high. But the fact remains: that he's the one of us with the talent and the drive; the fact remains Mark is the one to survive."

"I know. I'm afraid the burden's going to make him crack."

"If it does, just let me know. I'll come back." Jo put her hand on Mimi's shoulder.

"Why's it easier to return to a friend, than to burn with a lover till the end?" Mimi asked honestly.

"Not as much to lose,"

"Mark still loves Josie, is she really mad or afraid that Mark is weak?"

"Mark did look pale."

"Mark has gotten thin; Mark's getting sicker by the day. Josie's running out the door."

"No more! Oh no! I've got to go . . ." Jo exclaimed before closing her bag.

"Anything you need in San Fran?" Mimi asked.

"I'll be fine, take care of him." Jo said.

"Okay. Love you; call." Mimi ordered gently.

"Love you too. I hate the fall." Jo said before leaving her room and running straight into Mark. "You heard?"

"Every word," Mark said, blue eyes gazing sadly into grey. "You don't want baggage without lifetime guarantees. You don't want to see me weak. I just came to say goodbye love, goodbye love. Came to say: goodbye love, goodbye. Just came to say . . ."

"Right brain "Goodbye love

How do I find my goodbye love,

Right brain? Goodbye love

I lost my map. . ." Goodbye . . ."

Mark quickly pulled Jo close to him and kissed her square on the lips before abruptly letting go and backing away. Jo lightly touched her lips before grabbing her bag and running out of the loft and into a cab.

Mimi put a hand on Mark's shoulder as he continued: "Goodbye love, goodbye love. Came to say: goodbye love, goodbye. Just came to say goodbye love, goodbye love, goodbye love . . . hello, withdrawal . . ." Mark turned to Mimi who enveloped him into a hug. This was going to be a long, painful time for everyone.

**Like I said, REALLY corny. But I couldn't help but add this chapter in. Please Review!! Even if it's to scold me for writing a crappy chapter . . . just REVIEW!!!!**


	35. 34: Missing Love

**Sorry for taking so long to update . . . I'm grounded and can barely update this chapter as it is . . . Hope you like this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, I RENT. . . Except my characters and my storyline . . . those are mine . . .  
**

Missing Love

It had been three weeks since Jo was in New York. Three long, depressed weeks for the petite girl who now resided in San Francisco. Being away from Mark when he was suffering was hard. She was eating less and less and she barely slept because of her nightmares. She was worrying her roommates who were watching her like a hawk. They knew she wanted to be with Mark but they hadn't received the 'okay' from Collins to send her back when Mark was clean.

"I'm worried about Jo." Amber said one day while Jo was working in the studio.

"Who isn't?" Kaila asked, "She's been getting worse by the day."

"Should she talk to someone?" Ella inquired from the couch.

"She won't talk to a shrink." Lena pointed out, "And she won't talk to us so . . ."

"What about Rose?" Amber asked suddenly.

"My sister?" Lena was confused.

"Yeah, Jo respects Rose, looks up to her. A talk with Rode might help."

"Y'know, that's not a bad idea." Kaila agreed, "Do you think she'll be able to get off work for a bit?"

"I don't see why not." Lena said, "I'll call her."

"Okay Jo," Amber said to no one in particular, "Prepare to be Rose-ified!"

"Rose-ified? What the heck?" Kaila looked at Amber like she was crazy (which she was).

"Rose-ified; I made it up." Amber said matter-of-factly. Kaila rolled her eyes while Lena talked to her sister on the phone.

"No, it's worse," She said into the receiver, "She won't eat. She barely sleeps . . . we know the cause . . . yeah . . . Please? . . . Thanks Rose . . . see you soon . . . Buh-bye now." Lena hung up the phone and sighed, "She'll be here in about 15 minutes."

"Good, should we go get Jo?" Kaila asked.

"No; we don't want her to get suspicious." Ella replied.

"So . . . we wait?" Amber asked innocently.

"We wait,"

RENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENT

Rose looked at the thin girl on the bed. "Okay, what's wrong?" She asked almost irritably.

"Nothing," Jo snapped back, not making eye contact with the engineer.

"Oh, _sure_; just be all depressed and _don't_ tell me. See if I care." Rose started to walk out of the room. "It's not like you don't know you can talk to me . . ."

"Wait," Jo cried out softly, "Don't go."

Rose turned around and faced Jo. Acting reluctant, she joined Jo on the bed. "Talk," She ordered. Immediately Jo went into an explanation of the events of her life. How she felt about Mark, why she was back in San Francisco, how desperately she wanted to go back to New York . . ."

"If you want to go back, go back. Nothing is stopping you." Rose declared knowledgeably.

"But Collins and the girls . . ."

"Don't own you; you go see your boy. He needs you." Jo looked at Rose for a minute before hugging her and running to pack her suitcase.

Rose walked out of the room and glared at the four roommates. "Don't stop her." She said simply before leaving the apartment and going back to her own life and children.

**There's that one . . . PLEASE REVIEW!!! I Check my e-mail a lotso I Will get your reviews!!  
**


	36. 35: Confessions

**Sorry again that it's taken so long to update . . . but: HERE IT IS!! THE CHAPTER YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!!! Sorry if it's a bit corny . . . I suck at writing these kind of things . . . **

Confessions

It was almost silent in the loft. Roger was quietly plucking at his guitar while Mark was doing who-knows-what in his room. He was almost finished with his withdrawal and seemed to be going back to his old self. But he wasn't his old self. So much had happened to Mark that he could never fully be himself again.

At least he was getting better. Maybe Jo could come back soon. Lord knows she must've been depressed. According to her friends, Jo was being like Mark was when he was depressed. She wouldn't eat, she hardly slept and she wouldn't talk to anyone.

Roger was worried about both of them.

Suddenly, the loft door slammed open. Jo stood in the doorway looking tired but determined.

"Jo?" Roger was shocked. Jo wasn't supposed to come yet . . .

"Where is he?" She demanded, fire burning in her eyes. Terrified, Roger pointed to Mark's closed door. She swiftly strode over to Mark's room and opened the door. Mark was sitting at his window, looking out at the city. He turned to face Jo and gasped.

"Josie?"

Jo walked over to Mark and hugged him tight.

"I love you." She said.

"What?" Mark was shocked at Jo's confession and pleasantly surprised she was here.

"I love you." She said again, "Always have, always will," Tears welled in her expressive grey eyes. "You are my everything. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Mark held Jo for a few moments before he said, "I love you too, Jo." Tears threatened to fall from winter-blue. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I just . . ."

"Shh . . ." Jo petted Mark's recently cut (to get rid of the brown) blonde hair. "Forget regret or life is yours to miss." She gently turned Mark's face toward hers and caught his thin lips in a sweet kiss.

That kiss was everything they could have hoped for and more. It wasn't awkward or like kissing a sibling. It was just Jo and Mark, connected and together. And it was perfect.

After a moment, they broke their kiss and held each other close.

Roger stood in the doorway and smiled. He didn't want to break their moment so he crept away and went to the phone.

First call: Collins.

"_Hello?"_ Collins' husky voice answered.

"Jo's back and she told him."

"_Jo's back?"_

"And she told Mark she loved him. They're comfortable in each other's arms right now." Roger said triumphantly.

Surprisingly, Collins laughed. _"I knew she couldn't stay away for long. What did he say?"_

"What do you think? He returned the sentiment." Roger said.

"_Well, I'm comin' over to congratulate."_ Collins said, _"Call everyone else."_

"Way ahead of you," Roger laughed before calling another number.

After informing all of the Bohos, Roger decided it was time to check on the lovebirds.

He made his way over to Mark's door and cautiously pushed it open. The sight before him was too cute. Curled up together and fast asleep on the bed lay Jo and Mark, content as can be in each other's arms. Smiling to himself, Roger let the couple be.

The loft door opened and in strode Collins with a bottle of Stoli.

"Hey man," Collins greeted. He was soon followed by Mimi who ran to kiss her boyfriend.

"They're together?" She asked hopefully. Roger smiled and nodded; Mimi squealed. "Oh, I'm so happy!"

"I know, it's about time," Joanne commented, walking in with Maureen at her side. "We got here as soon as we could." She said as Maureen peeked into Mark's room.

"Aw," She cooed at the couple. "They're so cute together."

"Ya think?" Collins commented. "We've always known they were good for each other, so of course they look good together."

"You know we can hear you . . ." Mark said sleepily. Everyone laughed and Jo and Mark moved off the bed to join their friends. Collins was the first to give Mark a hug and Mimi was the first to give Jo one.

"Oh chica," Mimi squealed, "I'm so happy for you!"

"We all are." Joanne said, the next one to hug Jo.

"Yeah, it's about time you two got together." Maureen said, winking at Jo who smiled back.

"Sorry it took so long . . ." Mark apologized, "But as you know, we've both been a little busy with my withdrawal."

"We know, that wasn't your fault." Collins said reassuringly. "How're you feeling now?"

"Much better; the shaking and sweating have stopped but I don't think the crave will go away completely . . ." Mark said.

"It won't," Roger said, placing a hand on Mark's shoulder. "But you learn to work around it."

Mark nodded and Jo gave him a hug then kissed him on the lips.

"We're going to be okay now, right?" Jo asked, seal-grey gazing into winter-blue.

Mark smiled, "Yes, we're going to be okay."

The Bohemians threw a small party for Mark and Jo. Collins (obviously) brought the marijuana and the vodka. Mimi went down to her flat and brought up a bunch of snack foods. And Maureen and Joanne brought cards to play games. The gang ate and smoked and played games while drinking vodka late into the night. All were happy and all had a great time. Things were finally looking up for the Bohemian family. But of course, not all good things last forever . . .

**TADA!!!! FINALLY!!! THEY KNOW THEY LOVE EACH OTHER NOW!!!! I'm so excited! I've been waiting for this chapter for a while . . . had to go through 35 Friggin' chapters to get to this point but . . . meh, I'll get over it . . . THEY FINALLY DID IT!!! WHOOT!!! REVIEW AND I'LL BE FOREVER GRATEFUL!!!**


	37. 36: Visiting Home Pt 1

**Okay, Why didn't anyone review last time?! I thought you guys would be jumping for joy at the last chapter! *sighs* i feel so unloved. . . anyhoo, this takes place a few weeks after Jo and Mark become a couple. You'll see what happens!!**

**I don't own, I RENT. Except for my characters and storyline, those are mine!  
**

Visiting Home Part 1

"_SPEAK!!" *Beep*_ Jo, Mark, Roger and Mimi looked up from their places around the loft.

"_Josie? This is your mother. How are you? I haven't heard from you in a while. Are you still in San Francisco? Where . . .?"_ Jo picked up the phone.

"Hey Mom," She greeted.

"_Oh! Josie! You're back? Is Mark clean?"_ Margaret asked.

"Yes, Mom, I'm home and Mark is clean . . . we've been doing fine before you ask." Jo laughed.

"_Oh, that's good,"_

"How's Emma?"

"_She misses you. She wonders when her big sister will come and visit . . . which is why I'm calling . . ."_

Jo paused, "You want me to come home, don't you?" she asked.

"_Of course I want you to come home; not forever, of course, but maybe for a visit?"_ She asked hopefully.

Jo sighed and looked to her boyfriend. "Can Mark come too?"

"_Of course, Baby. Mark's your best friend after all. And Martha might like to see him too."_ Margaret said.

"Sure," Jo said, "Will this weekend work?"

"_That's just perfect, Sweetie."_ Margaret said, excited.

"Okay, Mark and I will see you on Friday?"

"_Friday is perfect. See you then!"_

"By Mom,"

"_Goodbye Josie,"_ Jo hung up the phone and turned to the other three loft-mates.

"Mark, are you okay with going to my parents' house with me?" Jo asked hopefully.

"Of course," Mark said, smiling. "Are we going to tell them about us?"

"No, duh!" Jo laughed, "Of course we will! Mom's been anticipating it since we first became friends."

"I'm not surprised," Mark also laughed.

"So, you're going home this weekend?" Roger asked.

"Yeah," Jo replied, "That should be fun . . ."

RENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENT

Friday came with no delay. Mark and Jo packed up Jo's truck for the drive to Scarsdale. Everything was ready, they just had to say goodbye.

"Be good, and be careful driving." Mimi said.

"We will," Jo replied, hugging Mimi.

"Don't cuss in front of Emma." Roger warned.

"Don't worry, we won't." Mark laughed.

"Good,"

Mark and Jo said their departing words and finally left for Scarsdale. The drive was long but worth it. The couple talked about everything and nothing. And finally, they arrived at their old neighborhood. Nothing much had changed. Jo pulled into the driveway and out the door ran both of their mothers.

"Oh god . . ." Mark moaned unhappily.

"You'll survive," Jo said, laughing before both got out of the car.

"Oh Josie!" Margaret hugged her daughter. "It's been too long since you last came home! Have you been eating? You're so thin!"

"Mom, I'm fine." Jo rolled her eyes, "I'm at perfect weight for my size."

"Oh, alright . . . Mark! How are you dear?" Margaret turned her attention to Mark while Martha turned her attention to Jo.

"Josie, how are you dear?" Martha Cohen asked.

"I'm good. And you Mrs. Cohen?"

"Oh, call me Martha, dear. You're an adult now; you can call me by my first name." Martha insisted kindly.

"Okay, thank you." Jo smiled.

"Josie!" A little, excited six-year-old bounded into her sister's arms.

"Emma!" Jo twirled around her baby sister, just as excitedly. "How've you been Baby Girl?"

"Good," Emma stated matter-of-factly before climbing down her sister and running to their mom.

"Well, let's go inside, shall we? It's cold out here." Margaret suggested and all went inside where Thomas awaited his eldest.

"Josie!"

"Daddy!" Jo exclaimed, hugging her dad around the neck. She always was a daddy's girl . . . When Jo let go of her dad, he turned to Mark.

"Hey Mark, how ya feeling?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

"Great," Mark shook hands with Thomas, "Much better than the last time you saw me, anyway."

"That's great!" Thomas patted Mark on the back.

"Dinner's ready!" Margaret called from the kitchen. Everyone gathered around the dining room table. Mark and Jo made sure to sit next to each other.

Dinner went well. Everyone talked about various subjects. Mark and Jo were asked many questions about life in New York City; and Emma listened quietly, chirping in when necessary.

Finally, dinner was over and Mark and Jo called attention to themselves.

"Um, Mom?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Mark and I have something to say." Jo said almost nervously.

"Alright, what's up?"

Mark and Jo looked at each other before looking back to everyone else.

"Well," Mark started, "A while ago, Jo and I each discovered that we liked each other as more than best friends . . . it took a long time, what with the whole problems and obstacles that we had to get over, but . . ."

"A couple of months ago . . ." Jo continued for Mark and took his hand. "Mark and I became a couple."

Squeals of delight issued from both mothers.

"Oh, Josie/Mark!" Each mother exclaimed their child's name and started to bombard them with words.

"That's so wonderful!"

"I knew it'd only be a matter of time!"

"When did you get together?"

"Are you sleeping together?"

"What-?"

"Mom!" Both Mark and Jo shouted, "Calm down." Mark continued.

"Sorry dear, I guess we got carried away . . ." Martha apologized.

Emma giggled at her mother, sister, her sister's boyfriend, and said boyfriend's mother. Thomas laughed with her. Watching everyone jabber was funny. Jo took notice.

"What're you two laughing at?" she asked her sister and her dad.

"We're laughing at you four." Thomas said, "Your mother and Martha are funny enough, but add you and Mark to the mix and it's just plain silly!" Both he and Emma giggled again. Jo laughed along with them.

"Yeah, I guess that _is_ pretty funny . . ." Jo giggled.

So, you never answered any of our questions!" Margaret said.

"Um . . . what were they again?" Mark asked.

"Emma, why don't you go play in your room while the adults talk?" Margaret suggested.

"'Kay," Emma nodded and ran off, upstairs to her room.

"Now then," Everyone turned to Mark and Jo. "How long have you known about your feelings?" Margaret asked.

"Um . . ." Jo thought for a moment. "I've officially known since I found him a few years ago . . . but I think I've always known how I felt; I just didn't do anything about it until recently."

"And you, Mark?"

"I've known since forever." Mark smiled shyly at Jo who smiled back.

"When did you get together?" Martha asked.

"Not too long ago . . . Mark was just finishing up his withdrawal when I told him." Jo said, squeezing Mark's hand.

"How _was_ your withdrawal, Mark?" Martha asked.

"How do you think, Mom?" Mark countered. "I was vomiting and shaking, I got hot and cold flashes, I couldn't keep anything down, I was violent . . . how do you _think_ it went?"

"Shh . . . Mark . . ." Jo cooed gently. "It's over now, remember? You're clean and we're together. That's all that matters." Mark looked down and nodded.

"Yeah, it's over . . ." Mark smiled softly.

"Do you still crave it?" Thomas asked gently.

Mark nodded again, "Everyday . . . just like with any other drug, the want can fade but it never really goes away . . ." Thomas nodded understandingly.

"So . . . Do you two sleep together?" Martha asked, getting back on topic.

"We sleep in the same bed, if that's what you mean."

"You're waiting for marriage?" Martha asked. Jo cringed at the word 'marriage.' Mark took notice and answered quickly.

"No, we're waiting for my HIV results to come back. Besides, Jo and I aren't ready for _that_ big of a commitment." He said.

"Yet," Martha interjected, "Who knows, maybe one day . . ." Margaret touched Martha's shoulder and shook her head. She knew of Jo's fear of commitment and her ideals of never having kids or getting married. Jo had expressed this to her when she was a teenager.

"Martha, Josie's not big on the commitment thing. It's a miracle she actually has a boyfriend in the first place." Margaret said. "Just be happy they have each other right now." Martha nodded.

"It's not anyone in particular that I'm afraid to commit to. It's just the thought of it in general." Jo said.

"We know, Baby Girl." Thomas said, "It's okay."

Jo nodded and changed the subject. "So, tell me what happened that made you decide to have Emma."

Margaret smiled, "Well . . ." she went on to tell the story of how she missed having a child in the house and it was just before her biological clock ran out that she got pregnant with Emma. The pregnancy went well and Emma was born a happy 7 pounds 11 ounces with a full head of dark hair just like her sister had when she was a baby. Then Margaret told the story of how Emma was like Jo in certain ways like her dark hair and her friendly demeanor. Apparently though, Emma was very shy around kids her age; unlike Jo who was always friendly to people her age but only had one friend: Mark. Emma was curious and very openly friendly to adults. Jo remembered how attached Emma had been to Mimi when she woke up in the hospital. Anyway, Emma was also emotionally silent and not dramatic unlike her big sister who was very emotional and dramatic. Jo and Mark were told of Emma's achievements in school and how she never knew about Jo until Jo came out of hiding.

"I'm sorry for that." Jo said, "I didn't want to hide from you, I just . . . had to stay in hiding in order to stay safe. You've got to understand that I couldn't come home for fear of what I would find."

"What did you think you would find?"

"You, not here . . . and me, alone . . ." Jo said.

"Oh, Honey . . ." Margaret sighed. "You'll never be alone. You've got so many friends that take such good care of you . . ."

"I know . . ." Tears were glistening in Jo's eyes as she smiled. "I know . . ."

The conversation ended there. Mark and Jo helped get Emma to bed then went to bed themselves. As Jo was falling asleep, she thought of how happy she was that she had come home.

**Okay, there you have this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!!! I FELT SO UNLOVED LAST TIME!!! **


	38. 37: Visiting Home Pt 2

**HI EVERYONE!!! I'm Back again!! Here is the Second part of Jo and Mark's stay at Jo's Parent's house! I hope you all liked it!! THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED!!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL TO BITS!!!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own, I RENT. Except for my characters and storyline . . . those are mine.**

Visiting Home Part 2

It was the next morning. Jo and Mark were still at Jo's Parent's house. Jo had woken up at 8:30 which was unusual for her. She wondered vaguely if anything was wrong but immediately brushed it off. Mark was still sleeping when she left her old room. She walked downstairs to find Emma sitting in front of the TV and her mother in the kitchen, cooking. Jo went over to her sister and placed a kiss on her head. Emma looked up and smiled.

"Morning Josie," Emma said softly.

"Good morning Sweetie," Jo said, kneeling and giving her sister a hug. Emma hugged back tightly. Jo let go of her sister after a moment and sat next to Emma in front of the TV.

"Josie?" the six-year-old turned to Jo.

"Yes Emma?"

"How old are you?"

"I'm 29,"

"Oh, how old is Mark?"

"He's also 29," Jo smiled.

"Oh . . . that's cool." Emma thought for a minute. "Where were you for all that time you were gone?"

Jo studied Emma before sighing, "Well . . . when I was 17, I was taken from the street by a man named Ray Gutierrez. He drugged me and tried to kill me but then my friends Tino and Richard saved me. Well, I didn't want to go back home 'cause I saw it as an opportunity to start a new life as Jo Emay. Anyway, I traveled around for 4 years until I met my friends in San Francisco. Then I stayed with them for about 4 or 5 years until I wanted to find Mark. That took me a year and then Ray, the guy who tried to kill me, he kidnapped Mark and made him become addicted to a bad drug called heroin. Well, many months later, we found Mark and I killed Ray out of self-defense. But before I got him, Ray shot me in the abdomen. Obviously I'm still alive to tell the tale but after I got shot, the doctors and police found out that I was actually Josie May instead of Jo Emay. So they called Momma and Daddy and they found out that I was alive."

Emma had listened quietly the entire time, understanding everything. "What happened after that?"

"Well, Mark went through something called withdrawal."

"What's that?"

"Well, when you're trying to get off a bad drug, it had side effects like shivering, throwing up, and getting really hot then really cold . . . Well, Mark was going through that and he ran away because he was in so much pain. We didn't find him until about a month later. We took him to the hospital and then Collins, Mark and mine's friend, made me go back to San Francisco because Mark could get violent during withdrawal. I stayed with my friends there for about a month until I couldn't take it anymore. So I went back home and told Mark that I love him and the rest is history." Jo explained. Emma looked in awe.

"Wow, Josie," Emma said after a few moments, "You and Mark have had a tough life."

"I'll say," Margaret said from the doorway; she had been listening this whole time!

"Momma!" Jo said, startled, "You've been listening?"

Margaret nodded. "I didn't know Mark ran away."

"We know. We didn't want to worry you and Martha."

"But still . . ."

"Mom, we're adults. We took care of Mark."

"Obviously not if he got away from you . . ."

"But we found him . . . he's alive and clean now, isn't he?"

"Thanks to you I am," Mark said, walking down the last of the stairs. "Margaret, if it wasn't for Jo, Roger and the rest of our friends, I would probably not be alive right now . . . they helped me get clean. And even though I ran away, I stayed when they found me." He said. Jo got up off the floor and kissed Mark on the cheek before turning to her mother.

"See, Momma?" Jo said, "He's okay. I'm okay. We're all okay."

Margaret gazed at the couple and sighed contently, "Yes, you're okay." She smiled, "So, who's hungry? I have breakfast ready!" She bustled into the kitchen.

Jo rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Mom . . ." She whined.

"Oh, Josie, you and Mark are so _skinny_! You _need_ something to fatten you up!" Margaret said, spooning eggs onto three plates.

"Mom, we're fine!" Jo protested, "We're both at a healthy weight!"

"I know. But I still think you're too skinny." Margaret smirked, handing a plate to her two daughters and her eldest daughter's boyfriend before pushing them to the table to eat. They ate quietly, both Mark and Jo enjoying their rare home-cooked meal.

"Hey, Josie?" Emma asked when they had finished their breakfast.

"Yes Emma?" Jo acknowledged her sister.

"When can we come and visit you at your house?" Emma looked to her big sister, ocean blue eyes gazing curiously.

Jo smiled, "Anytime you want to. Just make sure Momma's okay with it and call me to make sure I'm home, okay?"

Emma smiled and nodded, "Okay!"

"Will your roommates be okay with that?" Margaret asked.

"Of course," Mark said, "Mimi loves Emma and Roger loves her too." Mark turned to Emma, "You remember them, don't you?"

Emma nodded. "Uh-huh . . . Mimi was my best friend when Josie was in the hospital."

"Really?" Jo asked.

"Uh-huh, Mimi was really nice to me. She and Roger used to play games with me before Mark had to go home. Then everyone else would play with me . . ." Emma said, "Joanne and Lena would play with me sometimes but mostly they talked with Momma and Daddy."

"Yeah, that sounds like them . . ." Jo said, smirking, "Lena and Joanne aren't the types who would want kids."

"I gathered that," Margaret said, smiling.

"But they were really nice to me . . . Lena had a weird laugh though . . . and Reena and Joanne were always kissing and hugging." Emma said.

Jo's eyes got wide and Mark laughed, "Yeah, that definitely sounds like them." He said.

RENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENT

It was Sunday, Jo and Mark were getting ready to head home to the city. Margaret, Thomas, Emma and Martha were saying goodbye to Mark and Jo. Thomas and Margaret hugged their daughter, giving their love as they said goodbye. Mark was being fussed over by Martha. When the parents were done, Jo and Mark each said goodbye to Emma.

"We'll see you soon?" Jo asked Emma. The six-year-old nodded. "Okay, love you."

"Love you too," Emma hugged her big sister and then hugged Mark goodbye as well.

When all was said and done, Jo and Mark climbed into Jo's truck and left Scarsdale . . . neither of them knowing it would be the last time they would ever see Margaret and Thomas . . .

**Oh noes!! What have I done?! *laughs* You'll see what happens next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!! PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE?!**


	39. 38: Results

**Thank you to those who reviewed my last chapter!! Guess What?!?!?!?! I saw RENT a few weeks ago with Anthony and Adam in it!!! IT WAS AMAZING!!!! OMFG I WAS SO CLOSE TO THEM!!!! . . . Anyhoo, enjoy this chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, I RENT. Except my characters and storyline . . . those are mine.**

Results

"Mark, the clinic called. They have your HIV results." Roger told Mark as he and Jo walked into the living room in their pajamas.

"What?" Mark asked, scared. "Seriously?"

"Seriously; they want you to come pick them up . . . they didn't say anything else." Roger said, worry in his eyes and voice.

"Okay," Mark walked back into his and Jo's room to get changed. Jo looked to Roger with worry etched in her face before following Mark.

"Baby," Jo addressed her boyfriend as he pulled on some pants. "It'll be okay. No matter what happens . . . we'll be okay."

Mark pulled on a t-shirt before turning to Jo, "I know," He said, "We just have to get through this part first."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Jo asked. Mark smiled weakly.

"Please . . . I don't think I can do this without you . . ." He laughed nervously.

"Okay," And with that, Jo and Mark bid goodbye to Roger and went to the clinic to pick up Mark's results. When they got them, Mark didn't open them; he wanted to wait to be with everyone when he found out.

Everyone, including Benny, was there when they got home.

"Have you . . .?" Maureen started to ask.

"Not yet," Jo said, leading Mark to the couch where he sat down with the envelope in his hands.

"Mark . . ." Mimi trailed off.

"No matter what happens . . ." Mark said, "Promise me you won't judge me or treat me differently."

Everyone looked at each other then back to Mark.

"We promise," Joanne said for everyone.

Mark nodded before reaching for the flap of the envelope, opening it, taking out the folded paper and opening said paper to reveal his fate . . . HIV negative.

Mark and Jo let out a sigh of relief. Mark was negative . . .

Jo smiled widely before kissing Mark. Obviously, he kissed back and smiled into the kiss. The rest of the family was confused, having not seen the paper like Mark and Jo had.

"Well?" Roger asked anxiously.

"I'm negative!" Mark cried out happily; everyone let out a cry of happiness.

"Oh my god, Mark!" Maureen screeched.

"Oh, thank god!" Collins said in relief.

Jo kissed Mark again and sat on his lap. Mark kissed back and slipped his tongue into her mouth which she eagerly welcomed. When they pulled away, Collins had broken out the vodka and marijuana. The couple shared a joint.

"I can't believe this!" Benny said happily, "This is so great!"

"I can't believe this either!" Maureen yelled.

"This is so wonderful! It's exactly what we've been hoping for!" Joanne said.

Jo and Mark simply smiled and gazed into each other's eyes as everyone else chattered happily about the results. Mark was negative. They were going to be okay. No more worrying . . . no more waiting for the phone to ring . . . no more uncertainty.

Everyone was nice and high by the time they left . . . Roger and Mimi decided to go down to Mimi's apartment to give Mark and Jo some alone time. When they were alone, Jo pounced on Mark.

"So . . . what do _you_ want to do?" Jo grinned like a Cheshire cat. Mark grinned. He then picked Jo up and carried her to the bedroom.

"Oh, I have some ideas . . ." Mark said. He plopped Jo down on the bed and crawled on top of her, kissing her passionately.

A couple of hours later, Mark and Jo lay in bed, naked as the day they were born, with the covers hiding their nakedness. It had been just what they had been waiting for. They still used protection even though Mark was HIV negative but that didn't matter. They wanted each other like this . . . this was perfect bliss for them . . .

"Wow . . ." Mark said after a while. Jo smiled.

"I know . . . that was . . ." Jo trailed off.

"Amazing . . ." Mark finished for her. He looked down at her and kissed her lips gently.

"Mmm . . ." Jo hummed happily.

They had finally come home . . .

***Giggles* hope this last part wasn't too corny . . . PLEASE REVIEW!! I'M DYING FOR THEM!!!**


	40. 39: Rose

**Yay!!! I TOLD you I'd update soon!! Here's just a filler chapter but I liked it 'cause you get to see more of Rose!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, I RENT . . . except my characters and storyline . . . those are mine.**

Rose

_*Knock Knock Knock*  
_

Mark and Jo looked up from their comfortable spot on the couch.

Jo groaned, "I'll get it," She said, getting up off the couch (and Mark) and going to the door. Pulling it open, she was greeted with: "Rose?" The big boned woman grinned.

"Well thanks for the cheery welcome!" She scoffed, acting offended.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Jo apologized quickly, "I just . . . didn't expect to see you . . . here . . ." Jo said, still shocked to see Rose in New York.

"No . . . really?" Rose said, "When have you _ever_ known me to travel?" Rose made her way into the loft.

"You don't," Jo said matter-of-factly.

"And you must be Mark," Rose crossed her arms and stared at the pale blonde in front of her.

"Oh! Right, Mark, this is Rose. She's Lena's older sister." Jo introduced the two.

Mark shook hands with Rose, "Pleasure to meet you."

"I'm sure," Rose said before turning to Jo, "Aren't you going to ask why I'm here?"

"I was getting to that . . ." Jo said, rolling her eyes. Rose looked expectantly at her and jo sighed. "Why are you here, Rose?"

"I heard about what happened to you and Mark the past couple of years . . . quite late I might add . . . and I decided to come and see how everything's going for you." Rose said. She was obviously annoyed that she wasn't kept in the loop over the past couple of years. This made Jo feel guilty.

"Sorry about that. But, as you probably know, life's been hectic." Jo said.

"I know," She turned to Mark, "You, are you clean?"

Mark nodded, "For several months now . . ." he said.

"And you two are together?" Rose pushed.

"Yes," Mark replied.

"You'll take care of her, right?" Rose asked sternly.

"Of course!" Mark said, shocked at the tone of Rose's question.

"Good, 'cause if you don't, I'll sick Amber on you." Rose grinned.

"Rose!" Jo exclaimed, "That's not necessary!"

"Not yet it's not." Rose countered.

Just as Jo was about to reply, Roger and Mimi entered the loft.

"Roger! Mimi!" Jo exclaimed cheerfully, thankful that someone else was here. "It's about time you came home! How was Life Support?"

"It was fine," Mimi said, "Gordon and Steve weren't there. We think it's almost Gordon's time but we don't know for sure." She then noticed Rose. "Who's this?"

Jo took Rose's arm and pulled her toward Roger and Mimi. "This is my friend, Rose." She introduced, "She's Lena's big sister. She's the engineer friend I was talking about."

"Oh!" Mimi exclaimed, remembering Jo talking about Rose once, "It's nice to meet you, Rose." Mimi shook Rose's hand, her petite hand contrasting with Rose's large one.

"I'm sure," Rose said, and then shook Roger's hand as well.

"So, listen, Collins wants everyone to come to the Life for dinner. He's in town so I told him we'd go." Roger said, "You can come too, Rose. From what we've heard, you and Collins will get along great."

"Oh, really?" Rose said, "Well, I guess I can't back down now."

Jo giggled, "Oh, god; I can just see you two debating over everything." She laughed. Rose rolled her eyes.

They were all at the Life Café eating and talking. Maureen was telling Mark all about her new protest idea to protest the demolition of a local community center (not the Life Support one, a different one). Jo, Joanne, and Roger were watching Rose and Collins debate over various subjects. And Mimi and Benny were listening to both conversations.

"But the Bible says . . ." Rose started to argue with Collins about homosexual sex.

"I don't care what the Bible says." Collins cut Rose off, "If the love is there, why can't two men or two women have sex?"

"So you're saying that if they want to, they can do it, right?" Collins nodded, "Well, if I want to conquer the world or shoot up the White House I can do it 'cause I want to. Is that what you're saying?" Rose countered.

"Not at all." Collins retaliated. "I'm gay and I used to have sex with my partner . . ."

"Was your partner infected with AIDS too?"

"Yes, she was."

"She? I thought you said you were gay."

"She was a drag queen. Anyway, it doesn't . . ."

"Sex outside of marriage . . ."

"But gay people . . ."

"Okay, just shut up!" Jo exclaimed. Both Rose and Collins looked to Jo. "Enough arguing! Can't you two have a normal conversation?"

". . . No." Both stated matter-of-factly. Jo rolled her eyes.

"We were just having a debate." Collins said, smiling. "I haven't had someone to keep up with me like that in years."

Rose grinned, "Glad to be of service," she said. "Truce?"

"For now," Collins said lightly.

"So, Rose, how long are you staying in New York?" Joanne asked.

"Just for tonight . . . My flight leaves tomorrow morning."

"You're leaving us already?" Jo asked.

"Sorry kiddies, I've got work to do back home. I've got a job and a family to raise." Rose said.

"How're my girls? Is Amber still crazy?" Jo asked, "Is Kaila taking care of everyone? Are Ella and Lena behaving?"

"Yes, yes, and yes," Rose said, "Amber is working on a big project right now . . . Kaila's zoo has a new baby tiger . . . Ella is always working late, as usual . . . and Lena is working the night shift now."

"That's good," Jo said, "Keeps them busy,"

After a few more hours at the Life, Rose said her goodbyes to everyone and left for her hotel. Then, everyone went home. No one was expecting what would happen next . . .

**OOH!! What's going to happen next?? You'll see!!! I'll update as soon as I can!! *grins* PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!! REVIEWS ARE THE CAMERA/SCARF AND JO TO MY MARK!!!!**


	41. 40: Death of Loved Ones

**Okay, I'm going to be evil again and kill off someone . . . or in this case, TWO someones . . . Don't kill me please!! It's all part of a grand master plan for this story!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, I RENT. Except for my Characters and Storyline! Those are mine!!  
**

Death of Loved Ones

Mark and Jo were sitting comfortably together on the couch. It had been a year and two months since they confessed their love for one another. And two years since Mark was being held hostage by Ray Gutierrez. Life was good. Everyone was happy . . . until onhe fateful phone call came . . .

_*Ring . . . Ring* "SPEAK!"_

"_Hello, I'm looking for Miss Josephine May . . ."_

"Hello?" Jo had run over to the phone.

"_Miss May?"_ the authoritative voice asked.

"Yes?"

"_My name is Alberta Steinfeld. I hate to be the bearer of bad news but your parents died in a car crash this morning."_

"What?" Jo was shocked. Mark immediately noticed Jo's tone and quickly walked over to her.

"_Miss May, I'm sorry to say this, seeing as you just found out, but your sister, Emma, survived the crash with only a few minor bruises."_ Alberta said.

"Oh, thank god." Jo sighed.

"_However, according to your parent's will, you are to be the sole guardian of Emma. Are you willing to accept this role?"_

Jo didn't need to think about the answer to that. "Yes, of course. When can I see her?"

"_You may pick her up tomorrow morning, if you wish, at your parent's house."_

"Okay, I'll be there at about 11. Okay?"

"_Alright; thank you Miss May, I'm sorry for your loss."_ Alberta hung up the phone.

Jo hung up and turned to Mark who looked at her questioningly. Immediately, Jo started to cry.

"Jo? Baby, what's wrong?" Mark asked as she collapsed into his arms.

"My parents . . . died . . ." she choked out.

"What? How?"

"They were in a car crash . . ." Jo sobbed, "Emma survived . . ."

"Jo, what's going to happen to Emma?" Mark asked, suddenly worried for the 7-year-old's well being.

"She's going to live with us . . ." Jo said, "I know it's not the best setting for her but . . ."

Mark hushed her, "Shh . . . Jo, she's your sister. I understand." He comforted his lover.

Jo hugged Mark closer. "Thank you Baby . . . I don't know what I'd do without you."

"It's okay," Mark said, "We'll take good care of her."

"So, this is the agreement for custody of Emma." Alberta passed a sheet of paper across the table. "If you could please sign that, and I'll go get Emma." She left Mark and Jo alone in Jo's parent's house on the couch. Jo quickly signed the form and waited for her sister.

When Alberta brought Emma downstairs, the 7-year-old immediately ran to her sister. "Josie!"

"Emma!" Jo instantly stood up and embraced her baby sister. "Oh, sweetheart . . . are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

"I'm fine . . ." Emma said quietly. The small girl seemed a bit unemotional in light of what happened. This shocked Jo a bit.

"It's okay to feel sad, Baby Girl." Jo said reassuringly.

"I know." Emma replied solemnly.

"Okay," Jo hugged her sister again before looking to Mark.

"Are we ready to go?" He asked. Jo nodded and took Emma's hand.

"Where're we going?" Emma asked, curious.

"Home to the city, with Mark and his roommates," Jo said. "We're gonna live with them. Is that okay?"

"I guess . . ."

"Okay, let's go." The trio bid goodbye to Alberta before climbing into Jo's truck and driving back to the city.

When they got home, Roger, Mimi, Collins, Maureen and Joanne were waiting for them.

Emma immediately recognized: "Mimi!"

"Emma!" The Latina squealed. The two immediately embraced gleefully. "Chica, you've gotten so big!" Mimi exclaimed, taking a good look at Emma. "Have you been a good girl?"

"Uh huh," Emma said.

"Oh, good!" Mimi squealed again before passing the child to Maureen.

"Oh Emma!" Maureen exclaimed, hugging her tightly. "How ya feeling Hon?" she asked. Emma shrugged.

"I'm okay . . ." she replied almost emotionlessly. All the Bohos were shocked at Emma's tone. The girl's parents had just died and she was taking it surprisingly well! Something was wrong . . .

"Well, Emma, you remember Roger, Collins and Joanne, right?" Jo asked, pointing to each Bohemian respectively.

"Yup," Emma smiled shyly at the adults. "Mimi, Roger, Collins, Reena and Joanne,"

"Good; do you want to see your room?" Jo asked. Emma nodded and Jo showed Emma to her old room. "It's not finished for you yet but we're going to go buy paint and paint the room a brighter color." Jo said of the dark green room. "Would you like that?" Emma nodded vigorously.

"Mm hmm," she hummed.

"Okay," Jo said before calling back to Mark, "Baby, could you get Emma's suitcase?"

"Sure thing," Mark left the loft to go get Emma's suitcase from Jo's truck.

"Baby?" Emma asked, making a face. "You two have mushy, lovey-dovey love, don't you?" Jo stared at Emma in shock. The Bohemians laughed hysterically.

"Um . . . well . . . I guess . . ." Jo stuttered. Collins corrected her.

"She's right, Jo." He laughed, "You two are sickeningly sweet to each other."

"We are _not_!" Jo huffed.

"Yes you are!" All the Bohemians said at the same time.

"Ugh, whatever; you're just jealous of us, that's all." Jo shot back playfully.

Maureen scoffed, "Yeah, right; you two are worse than Joanne and I."

Jo simply rolled her eyes and turned back to Emma. "Are you hungry, Emma?" she asked her sister.

"A bit," Emma replied as Mark strode in with Emma's suitcase.

"How about we all go to the Life? My treat," Joanne suggested. Everyone agreed and they all headed out to the Life Café. When they arrived, they sat down and ordered their food which came quickly.

"So . . . is this a healthy place?" Emma asked, eyeing her veggie burger.

"Yeah, it is; but it's the atmosphere in here that counts." Mark said, picking at his seaweed salad.

The usual chatter resumed between the Bohemians. They talked about various subjects and made sure to watch their mouths around Emma. She didn't need to know the basic cuss words just yet . . .

After everyone left the Life, Roger, Mimi, Mark, Jo and Emma headed home with Emma fast asleep in Roger's arms. When they got home, Roger put Emma to bed and Mark, Mimi and Jo waited in the living room.

Roger walked back into the room, "God, that kid's a heavy sleeper." He said, sitting down next to Mimi on the loveseat.

"She must take after Daddy. He always was a heavy sleeper . . ." Jo said, willing herself not to cry at the thought of her Dad.

"I'm surprised at how well she's taking all this." Mimi confessed. It was true: Emma seemed unusually calm about this whole situation. After all, her parents _just_ died! She should feel some sort of grief . . .

"I am too," Mark agreed with Mimi, "She has every right to be upset."

"But she doesn't seem upset. That's what bothers me." Jo said.

"I know Jo, but there's nothing we can do." Mark said, pulling his lover into his embrace. "She's just going to have to deal with her grief in her own way."

"I guess . . ."

"C'mon, let's go to bed." Mark beckoned as he stood up from the couch, pulling Jo with him. Jo placed a kiss on his cheek. The couple then bid goodnight to Roger and Mimi and went to bed.

Mark held Jo as she broke down and cried quiet sobs for her parents. Mark held her close and let her cry. He knew she needed this. It wasn't until much later, after Jo had cried herself to sleep, that he allowed himself to let sleep take him.

**I'M SORRY!!! I HAD to kill off Jo's parents!! As I've said before, It's all part of my grand master plan for this story!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! I like to know what you think!!! **


	42. 41: Unexpected

**Hey Everyone!! Happy New Year!! Sorry it took me so long to update . . . had to type this puppy up and I couldn't do that at home 'cause my Mom hardly lets me on the computer. So I just finished typing it up a few minutes ago, so if there are typos that's why. Next Chapter you're all going to hate me . . . I won't tell you why but you will. . . BTW This story is about 46 chapters long . . . so we have 5 more left!! OH NOES!! Anyway, ENJOY!!**

Unexpected

_*Knock Knock!*_

Jo and Mark looked up from their respective places in the loft. Mark was on the metal table, fiddling with his camera. Jo was on the couch, writing out random book ideas that came to mind. Both were working quietly when the loud knock was heard.

Jo volunteered to get the door and got up, walking to it. She and Mark vaguely wondered who it might be. Emma was at school, waiting to be picked up by Roger and Mimi and they weren't due home for at least 15 minutes. Jo finally opened the door. A flash of red hair was all Jo saw before she was scooped up into a bear hug, courtesy of Amber Maguire.

"Jo!" Amber cried joyfully.

"Amber?" Jo wheezed from between Amber's arms.

"Oh, Jo! It's so good to see you!" Amber squealed, squeezing Jo tighter. Jo let out a squeak.

"Okay Amber, you can let go of her now." Lena said, glaring at Amber. The fiery red-head let go of Jo and stuck her tongue out at Lena. Mark jumped off the table and strode to the five friends, laughing.

"What are you girls doing here?" He asked, hugging each of the San Francisco girls.

"Well," Ella said, "We'll tell you in a minute, let's settle down first."

"Of course," Mark said, "C'mon in, Roger and Mimi are getting Emma from school."

"How is Emma?" Kaila asked, always the mother hen. "Are you feeding her actual food?"

"Yes mother," Jo teased, "Mimi knows how to cook and Joanne comes over to cook sometimes for us."

"Good . . . And yet, you still haven't gained any weight, have you?" Kaila asked, eyeing Jo's slim frame.

"Nope," Jo grinned cheekily. Kaila sighed, shook her head, and sat on the duct-taped couch with the other girls.

"So . . . what's up?" Mark asked as Jo sat with him on the love seat.

"Well," Amber said, "We're going to be moving out here!" She was jumping for joy.

Mark and Jo were pleasantly shocked, "What?"

"We've collectively decided to move out here." Lena said, clarifying.

"Why?" Jo asked, still shocked.

"For you and Emma," Ella said matter-of-factly.

"For me and Emma?" Jo asked, confused.

"Well, we knew you couldn't live without us and if something ever happens to you we want Emma to have a well rounded Bohemian family in New York." Kaila explained.

Jo thought for a moment before nodding, "Okay, I understand that; but where will you live?"

"A few blocks down in a loft with three bedrooms and two baths." Ella said.

"Two bathrooms?" Mark exclaimed, "You lucky girls! We only have one for five people!"

The girls laughed, "Ha ha," Amber teased, "We've got more bathrooms than you do!" She sang.

"Oh, shut up you!" Jo said playfully, "At least we have more bedrooms than you do . . ."

Amber was about to reply when the loft door opened and in strolled Roger, Mimi and Emma.

"OH MY GOSH!" Amber exclaimed when she saw Emma.

"Amber!" Emma squealed, running to the redhead; her ocean-blue eyes sparkling like her sister's did. The pair embraced and Amber picked up Emma and twirled around with her in her arms.

"Oh my gosh, Baby Girl! You've gotten so big!" Amber squealed. Emma just giggled and climbed down from Amber's arms and hugged each of the California girls before going to Mark, sitting next to him, and burying her face in his chest.

"How was your day, Emma?" He asked, holding the small girl with his arm.

"Great! I got an 'A' on my spelling test!" She exclaimed, picking up her head to talk to Mark.

"She wouldn't stop talking about it all the way home." Roger laughed.

"Hey, Josie; what are your friends doing here?" Emma asked.

"They're going to be living here in New York. They're moving from San Francisco." Jo explained.

"Really?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah," Ella said, "We found a place not far from here."

Kaila continued, "We wanted to be here for everyone in case something happens." She explained.

"Oh," Mimi said, surprised, "Okay,"

"So, where are you going to live?" Roger asked.

The girls explained again that they would be moving a few blocks down.

"Really? That's great!" Mimi exclaimed, "Now you can be part of the family."

"That's what I was thinking too!" Jo said enthusiastically.

"Do you girls need help moving?" Roger asked, "'Cause we'd be more than happy to help you move in."

"Could you? We have so much stuff its ridiculous." Ella said.

"Most of it is Amber's equipment." Kaila rolled her eyes.

"Hey! I _need_ my equipment to work and get money!" Amber claimed. "Besides, I'm getting studio close by so I don't take up so much space at home."

"Thank god . . ." Ella commented. Amber glared at Ella and everyone else laughed.

"Josie?" Emma called to her sister when the laughter died down. "Can we go to the Life for dinner?" Jo smiled at her baby sister.

"Sure Sweetie; after all, you _did_ get an 'A' on that spelling test." Jo said, "You guys in for some food?" She asked her friends.

"What kind of food?" Amber asked, curious.

"Um . . . health food; like soy burgers, miso soup, pasta with meatless balls . . ." Mark said, naming off different meals.

"Ew . . ." Amber protested. "Why do you eat there?"

"It's the atmosphere there that counts over the food." Mimi said. "And even then, there's grilled cheese sandwiches, pasta and regular salads . . . just no meat." She explained to the Cali girls.

"Oh, okay . . ." Kaila said. "We can do that."

An hour later, everyone was at the Life Café, including Collins, Benny, Maureen and Joanne. Everyone was talking to each other and enjoying the company. Amber and Maureen were trying to outdo each other on achievements; Ella, Lena and Collins were planning an anarchist event. Roger and Mimi were playing cards with Emma. Joanne and Benny were chatting with Kaila and Jo and Mark were happily watching everyone.

"So Mark," Kaila caught Mark's attention, "Has she gotten you in bed yet?" She teased.

Mark and Jo grinned. "What do you think?" Mark shot back playfully. "I got my HIV results months ago."

"So you've been screwing for that long?" Amber asked.

"Amber!" Ella, Kaila and Jo exclaimed. Jo put her hands over Emma's ears. "Watch what you say!" Jo scolded.

"Oops . . . sorry . . ." Amber blushed and smiled apologetically.

Jo sighed and rolled her eyes, "Its okay . . . just watch your mouth . . . okay?"

Amber nodded and usual chatter resumed.

After the Life, everyone went to their respective homes. Roger, Mimi, Mark, Jo and Emma made it back to the loft and put Emma to bed. Then Roger and Mimi went to their room and Mark and Jo stayed on the couch, enjoying each other's company.

"I'm glad my girls came out here . . ." Jo said, nuzzling her face into Mark's neck and kissing it.

"Me too; our life is about to get ten times more hectic." Mark said, smiling.

"And we wouldn't have it any other way . . ." Jo said before standing up and pulling Mark's hand, leading him into the bedroom. Mark grinned and followed her.

Yes, their life was going to be 10 times more hectic . . . but nothing prepared the family for what was to happen next . . . no one was prepared to lose a vital part of their lives.

**Aw, Crap. I just know you're all going to kill me when the next chapter comes out. But That doesn't mean you can't REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! I REALLY need the support!!**


	43. 42: Leukemia

**You're all going to hate me for this . . . **

**Disclaimer: I don't own, I RENT. Except for my characters and storyline . . . Those are mine!  
**

Leukemia

"Hey Jo," Mark greeted his lover, giving her a kiss.

"Hey Baby," Jo greeted back, smiling weakly through her head-splitting migraine.

"You still have that headache?" Mark asked, concerned.

"Yeah . . . and I'm also really tired . . ." Jo said. She _did_ look tired. There were small bags under her eyes and her body language clearly showed that she wanted sleep.

"Jo . . . you need to go to a doctor; even just the clinic would be fine. But you're not okay . . ." Mark pleaded with Jo. She looked at Mark, sadness evident in her eyes. "Jo, even Emma's noticed something wrong. Please; go see a doctor."

Jo sighed and nodded, "Okay . . ."

"Thanks Love," Mark kissed Jo again and held her tight. Within minutes, Jo was asleep in Mark's arms. He smiled sadly and picked Jo up. He carried her to their room and placed her on the bed. Kissing her forehead, he said, "Please let this just be some passing phase . . ."

* * *

Leukemia. It wasn't just some passing phase like everyone had hoped. Jo was _very_ sick. They immediately started treatment. The treatment went well; chemotherapy and a stem cell transplant and everyone thought Jo would be okay . . . until the cancer came back. There was nothing the doctors could do but try chemo again. And try they did . . . but the cancer was too strong and too determined to keep Jo in its grasp.

Finally, Jo ended up in the hospital for good. She was weak, pale and thin. Her hair had thinned out a lot from its old thickness. She was starting to fade . . . her soul wanted to live but her body just wasn't strong enough. The leukemia was breaking down her body. Mark stayed with her through it all. He refused to leave her side. He was with her in the end . . . everyone else was in the waiting room per Jo's request.

"Mark . . ." Jo's weak voice called. Mark took Jo's hand and squeezed it. This was it.

"Yes?"

"I have to go . . ." She said as tears fell from her seal-grey eyes. Mark was speechless. Jo was going to leave him . . .

"Are you sure?" Mark managed to choke out.

Jo nodded, "All my life, I've lived for loving you." She said, "Let me go now . . ." Mark let out a sob and nodded.

"Okay . . . I love you . . ." He managed to say.

Jo smiled and held Marks hand. She closed her eyes and breathed . . . breathing . . . breathing slower until Jo's grip loosened and the breathing stopped. The heart monitor let out a long monotonous beep. Jo was gone . . . life had left the lively girl who loved Mark so much . . .

Mark sobbed large tears as he held Jo's hand.

"I love you, Jo . . ." He cried, "Take care of yourself . . . I'll be with you soon . . ." With that, he kissed Jo one last time before leaving the room to let the nurses take care of Jo's body.

Mark went to the waiting room where everyone else waited for the dreaded news. When they saw Mark, some of them stood up. "It's over." Mark said softly before breaking down in tears. Amber, Ella, Kaila, Mimi, Maureen and Roger started crying. Joanne and Lena comforted their friends while Emma and Benny just stood silently. Collins went over to Mark and held the broken man as tears ran down his face as well. It was over. Jo was gone . . . and she wasn't coming back . . .

**I TOLD you that you all would hate me!!! *cries in a dark corner never to be consoled* I'm sorry! I HAD to kill her off!! It was part of my grand master plan!!! I know you'll hate me, but, PLEASE REVIEW?!?!?! I REALLY want to know what you thought!!!!! And Don't worry! This story isn't over yet!**


	44. 43: Funeral

**You probably all hate me now that I killed Jo off . . . but I'm telling you it's all part of how I wanted to end this story!! And no, the story's not over . . . yet . . . we still have a few chapters left to go . . . **

**Disclaimer: I don't own, I RENT. Except my characters and storyline! Those are mine!!  
**

Funeral

Everyone was there . . . Amber, Ella Lena, Kaila, Rose, Roger, Mimi, Benny, Collins, Maureen, Joanne, Mark and Emma were all there . . . Mourning the loss of Jo. Everyone except Mark, Emma, Rose and Benny cried. Everyone was sad.

"Jo was my best friend," Amber said at the front of the chapel. "She was everyone's friend . . . she made friends easily. I remember when I first met Jo . . . We were shopping at Pier 39 in San Fran and . . . I ran in to her . . . literally. We fell to the ground and I apologized and introduced myself and my friends and she was taken into our little group and home . . . She was always so loving and caring even though she couldn't cook anything besides Ramen . . . You were always there, Baby Girl . . . But it wasn't until you were gone that we needed you the most . . ."

"Then there was this time when we had a sleepover party, girls only . . . and we were playing 'I Never' . . . well, she'd never had a boyfriend so Maureen dared her to tell Mark how she felt about him within a year . . ." Mimi said. Mark's eyes got wide, "Yes Mark, this is true." She giggled, "And Jo accepted the dare . . . she was being gutsy . . . but it wasn't until more than a year later that she told him . . . But at least she told him, huh? Anyway, she used to have these bursts of energy that just made her loveable . . . and . . . we'll never forget that about her . . ." Mimi stepped down and Collins went up.

"God . . . what to say about Jo . . . well, she had spunk . . . she was outgoing, fun, easy to get along with . . . she loved her friends . . . god, did she love her friends . . . But she especially loved Mark . . . he was hers from the beginning . . . sure, Mark had other girlfriends and boyfriends and sure, Jo had bootie calls but those two were made for each other . . . she always wanted to be there for everyone . . . and now she is . . ." Collins smiled sadly and left the front of the chapel.

"The mind churns . . .

The heart yearns . . .

The tears dry . . .

Without you . . .

Life goes on . . .

But I'm gone . . .

'Cause I die . . .

Without you . . ."

**Sad, I know. But I had to put this in here . . . you're all going to hate me even more next chapter! I'm not saying anything else . . . PLEASE REVIEW!!!! :D**


	45. 44: Suicide Note

**You're all going to hate me again . . . I'm killing off another person . . . Only a few chapters left!!! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, I RENT . . . Except my characters and storyline . . . those are mine.  
**

Suicide Note

_Roger,_

_ I couldn't take this fucked up life anymore. It's not the same without Jo. Before she died, she told me that all her life she'd lived for loving me . . . well, all my life I've lived for loving her. And now that she's gone I don't think I can make it to my natural end. I'm sorry, Roger. Tell Maureen I love her like a sister. Tell Joanne to bear with Maureen. No matter how hectic she may get, it's worth that tango to hell. Tell Mimi to never stop loving and living . . . especially with you. Tell Benny thanks for being my good friend even though he was an ass. Tell Collins that I couldn't have asked for a better fatherly figure. Tell Amber to never stop being crazy; And Kaila to never stop being motherly. Tell Ella and Lena to keep up with their wise mischief. And tell Emma I am deeply sorry for abandoning her. And Roger, I want you to know that you are my best friend and I never meant to hurt you . . . any of you . . . _

_ By the time you find me, I'll have been gone several hours. Dead from cutting my wrists a little too deep . . . it's not your fault . . . it's my choice . . . I'm sorry for the pain this will cost you . . . I love you like a brother, Roger, don't forget that._

_I'll see you on the other side,_

_Mark_

Roger read the note solemnly to the family of Bohemians and California girls. Roger had found Mark in the bathroom on the floor, New Year's Day. Roger had slammed the door shut to keep the others out and away from Mark's body.

"_Roger, what's wrong?" Amber asked, trying to open the bathroom door._

"_No! Don't come in!" Roger yelled through the door, wide eyes staring at Mark's lifeless form._

"_Roger, Honey, what's wrong?" Mimi asked, scared. "Is Mark in there?"_

_Roger broke down, sobbing. "Mark . . ." He called to the filmmaker, crawling to the corpse with bloody wrists. "Mark . . . answer me!" He shook the cold body, hoping to get a reaction, to no avail._

"_Roger! What's wrong?!" Amber yelled, terrified._

_Roger continued to sob, "Mark . . ." he picked up and cradled the body in his arms._

_Collins busted the door open and gasped. "Oh god,"_

Back in the present, Roger waited for the family's reaction.

Emma was the first to speak, "I don't blame him . . . it's not the same without Jo."

"Emma!" Amber, Mimi and Maureen exclaimed.

"What? We knew he wasn't the same since Jo died . . ." Emma said, "So, it was only a matter of time . . ."

"But still, Emma, when did you learn to be so well spoken?" Lena asked the ten-year-old. Emma shrugged.

"So . . . when do we want the funeral?" Joanne asked.

"Soon . . ." Roger said, "Most likely this weekend."

"I still can't believe Mark's gone . . ." Mimi said, tears welling in her eyes.

"I know Mimi, but we've got to be strong." Ella said, trying to comfort the Latina.

"I know, but still . . . why would Mark do this to us?"

"He missed Jo, Mimi. What would you do if you lost Roger?" Lena asked.

"Well, I wouldn't kill myself!" Mimi screamed, upset. "I would keep living! I wouldn't leave my family for death!"

"Mimi, calm down! Yelling isn't going to bring Mark back." Joanne said.

Mimi took a deep breath and started to cry. "I know . . . but I miss him so much! I miss Mark and Jo and Angel!" Mimi wailed before breaking down in tears.

Roger quickly strode over to Mimi and held her close.

"Shh . . . it's okay . . ." Roger tried to comfort Mimi.

"No, it's not . . . they're gone! They're gone! And they're not coming back!" Mimi cried.

Everyone watched silently; even Maureen was silent as tears ran down her cheeks. Mimi sobbed violently in Roger's arms.

After Mimi had calmed down a bit, Emma spoke. "Mimi?"

Mimi acknowledged Emma; "Yeah?" her voice was rough and cracked.

"I know you miss them . . . but, it's okay. We've still got each other. And they've got each other . . ." Emma said.

Everyone stared at the ten-year-old, speechless. Mimi quietly left Roger's embrace and went over to Emma and hugged her.

"Oh, Emma . . ." Mimi's voice cracked, "You've had to grow up so fast . . . Don't forget how to be a kid . . . okay?" Emma nodded solemnly.

"So . . . What happens now?" Ella asked, looking around.

"Well . . ." Collins sighed, "We have to make funeral preparations . . ."

**I TOLD You that you would hate me! Next is Mark's funeral . . . then it's the last chapter!!! OH NOES!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! even if it's hate Reviews. I still need them!!!!**


	46. 45: Another Funeral

**WARNING: REALLY SHORT CHAPTER!!! ANOTHER WARNING: LAST CHAPTER IS NEXT!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, I RENT. Except my characters and storyline . . . those are mine . . .  
**

Another Funeral

It was simple, just like Mark used to like: a simple casket with a simple ceremony. His family was there, upset and confused as to why he would do this . . . to them . . . to everyone he ever loved. The Bohemians and Cali girls were there. Amber, Mimi and Maureen cried large sorrowful tears. Ella, Lena and Kaila cried silently. Emma, Joanne and Benny didn't shed a tear. Roger and Collins wept hard for the one to survive.

"Mark was my best friend . . . he was so caring and loving . . . he loved his friends more than anyone could say . . . he devoted his life to us and keeping us alive. That is, until Jo came along." He smiled, "She was the best thing that ever happened to him . . . They were a tight pair . . . She made Mark care about himself more and more . . . until she passed away this past December . . . After that, Mark lost his will to live . . . he wouldn't eat, he barely slept and in the end . . . he killed himself . . . but he's with Jo now; that's all that matters . . . he's with Jo . . . he's happy again . . . we always called him the one to survive . . . I guess we put too much pressure on him . . ." Roger stepped down from the casket to his spot in the second pew next to Mimi.

Everyone was silent for a long while. No one dared speak . . . until Amber started to sing.

"So what happens now?" She asked in song. "So what happens now?"

"Where are we going to?" Mimi sang.

"Don't ask anymore . . ." Collins' deep voice sang.

**PLEASE REVIEW!! AND I'LL BE EXTRA HAPPY IF YOU CAN GUESS THE SONG REFERENCE!!! :D Sadly, this story is coming to a close with the next chapter . . . It's been fun so far and I wish it didn't have to end but . . . I'm working on another FFic that I won't post up here til I'm done with it . . . it's going to be an MR story . . . so . . . wish me luck!! Next chapter is the Epilogue . . . **


	47. 46: Epilogue

**Here it is, the last chapter! And for those who didn't know the song from last chapter, it's Another Suitcase in Another Hall from Evita. **

**Last Disclaimer: I don't own, I RENT. Except for my characters and Storyline . . . those are mine.  
**

Epilogue

Emma May was twenty-seven years old and engaged to a man by the name of Vincent Gabor. It had been seventeen years since she and her family had lost the lovers Jo and Mark. Jo to the fatal bout of Leukemia and Mark to suicide; Emma didn't cry at their funerals, she was just very sad. About three years later they lost Collins to AIDS. The virus had taken over his body until finally he just gave up. He joined Angel in late October.

Next came Mimi who died two years after Collins. Emma was 15.

"_Mimi, please hang on, love." Roger pleaded with his dying lover. The whole family was in the hospital room where Mimi lay on her deathbed. Diagnosis: Pneumonia; Mimi had stayed outside one day for just a little bit too long and caught the sometimes fatal illness. That combined with AIDS did nothing for her immune system. And now, she was dying. The doctor said the end was coming soon._

"_Roger . . ." Mimi coughed, "Play me my song, baby . . . please . . ." _

"_Of course." Roger grabbed his guitar And started to sing:_

"_Your Eyes__  
As We Said Our Goodbyes__  
Can't Get Them Out Of My Mind  
And I Find I__Can't Hide From  
Your Eyes  
__The Ones That Took Me By Surprise  
The Night You Came Into My Life  
Where There's Moonlight  
I See Your Eyes  
How'd I Let You Slip Away  
When I'm Longing So To Hold You  
Now I'd Die For One More Day  
Cause There's Something I Should  
Have Told You  
Yes There's Something I Should Have  
Told You  
When I Looked Into Your Eyes  
Why Does Distance Make Us Wise?  
You Were The Song All Along  
And Before The Song Dies  
I Should Tell You I Should Tell You  
I Have Always Loved You  
You Can See It In My Eyes . . ."_

_Mimi smiled a worn smile before whispering: "I love you." Mimi Marquez then closed her eyes for the last time._

After Mimi died, Roger's love of life disappeared. It was one year later that Roger past away of pneumonia as well. Emma didn't cry at either funeral.

Now all Emma had was Amber, Ella, Lena, Kaila, Maureen, Joanne, and Benny. The Loft now belonged to Emma and Vincent who moved in when he proposed to her. Benny had kept paying the rent for Emma until she was old enough to own the Loft herself. She was now alone in the loft, thinking.

"_Guys, I'm worried about Emma." Kaila said as the gang ate at the Life Café. Emma was currently at home doing homework and had opted out of going to the Life for dinner._

"_What do you mean?" Benny asked._

"_I mean, it's been 5 months since Roger died and she has yet to shed a single tear." Kaila pointed out. _

"_So? She didn't cry at Mimi's funeral, or Collins', or . . . theirs . . ." Amber said, not wanting to remember the painful deaths of Mark and Jo. _

"_I know, that's what's got me worried." Kaila said._

"_Maybe she's like Mark." Maureen suggested. "I mean, he never cried either . . . except for when Jo died . . ." _

"_But that's not good." Joanne countered, "Mark bottled thing up until he . . . well . . . until he snapped."_

"_So, you think Emma's going to snap?" Lena asked, eyeing Joanne carefully. _

"_I don't know. But if she ever got anything out of living with Mark it would be this." Joanne said._

"_So, what do we do?" Ella inquired, "I mean, we can't _make_ her feel sad. She's got to do that on her own."_

"_But she won't." Benny said. "If she did get this from Mark she won't budge until she's well worn out. And that might take a long time."_

"_Well, one thing's for sure: she sure isn't the innocent little girl she used to be . . ." Amber said sadly._

As Emma sat on the ragged duct-taped couch that had lasted all these years, she remembered what life used to be like before her parents died. Sweet innocent childhood; if only she could go back in time . . . she'd stop her parents from getting in the car. She'd tell Jo about the leukemia ahead of time. Mark wouldn't have committed suicide. Collins wouldn't have gotten sick; nor would Mimi or Roger. They would all be happy together and Jo would have walked Emma down the aisle to her soon to be husband instead of Benny. Everything would've been perfect. But it wasn't.

Suddenly, Emma felt a sort of prick at the back of her eyes. Something she hadn't felt since she was a little girl . . . With a heavy heart, Emma started to cry. She cried heavy sobs that she didn't know she was holding in. She cried for Jo who had died too young, Mark who couldn't bear a life without Jo, Collins who was now with his Angel, Mimi who also died too young and Roger who only had his one song glory.

A few minutes later the family and Vincent entered the loft to find Emma sobbing on the couch.

"Emma?" Amber asked, quickly running over to the crying girl. "Baby, are you okay?"

"Don't call me that!" Emma spat suddenly before breaking down again, "They called each other that."

Shocked, Amber turned to the rest of the family. Vincent quietly went to his fiancé and rubbed her back.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" He asked, concerned, his soothing voice echoing through the loft. "I've never seen you cry before . . . especially not like this."

"They're gone . . . They're gone! And they can't come back . . . I miss her so much! I want her to walk me down the aisle! But she can't because she's dead!" Emma sobbed uncontrollably. It then hit everyone what was going on with the girl in front of them. Emma was finally crying for the deaths of all they had lost.

"Emma," Joanne said. "I know it's hard, but you know that everyone's watching over you: Jo, Mark, Mimi, and Roger, Collins and even Angel and your parents. They're watching you everyday."

Emma continued to cry. "I know, but it hurts . . . so much . . ."

"I know, but that's why we're here." Joanne said, comforting the small girl easily.

"I know. . ."

"What brought on this sudden sorrow?" Ella asked. All the bohemians were gathered around Emma.

"I-I was thinking . . . about them . . . and . . . I don't know, all of the sudden I just felt extremely sad." Emma choked out. "I don't know why . . . I never cry, especially like this . . ."

Everyone looked at each other. "Emma," Maureen said, "Do you think it's because you've been holding everything in for too long? I mean, you were a child/pre-teen/teenager when everyone died. So, maybe all that pain has finally caught up with you?" Maureen guessed.

"Maybe, but it doesn't matter. They're all gone and I'll never get to tell them how much I love them all." Emma continued to cry as Vincent held his lover close.

"Love, you can tell them that every day, you don't have to see them to let them know." Vincent said.

"I know, but . . . I want them back . . ." Emma's sobs had become nothing more than soft hiccups.

"I know Love," Vincent comforted, "I want my parents and friends back too."

The couple held each other close for several minutes before anyone dared to speak.

"Emma?" Lena called, "Are you going to be okay?"

"I want to go to the cemetery." She said quietly. Nothing more was said between anyone until they were at the cemetery and Emma was at Jo's gravestone.

Josephine Eva May

Loving Sister and Lover

1966-1996

"Because I knew you, I have been changed for good."

Emma read the inscription carefully and started to cry again. Little did she know, Jo was there with her in spirit.

"I miss you so much Jo." Emma cried

"_I miss you too, sweetie."_ Jo said to deaf ears.

"Why did you have to leave me? Why couldn't you have just fought harder?"

"_Because it was my time to go . . ." _

"It's not fair! You were so young!"

"_I know Emma, if I could change the past I would but I can't."_

". . . I don't know why I'm yelling at you . . . I'm just . . . frustrated."

"_It's okay to be upset sometimes, sis. Lord knows I used to have the biggest bitch fits ever." _Jo said, touching Emma's shoulder. Emma shivered as she felt something cold close to her.

"Jo? Are you here?"

"_You know I am."_

"If you're here, do something . . ."

Jo sighed and the wind blew which was odd since it was early July.

"Jo?"

"_I'm here sweetie."_ Jo said comfortingly.

Emma smiled, "You are here, aren't you?"

"_You know I am." _Jo petted Emma's hair.

"I love you."

"_I love you too."_

THE END

**So? What did you think? Did you like it?**

**I want to thank all my friends and reviewers who have been so supportive of me throughout this story. It was a long trek, but now it's over. I also want to especially thank Kandechan who wrote that one chapter for me and has been my BFF throughout all my madness. Thanks Kande! And last, but not least, I want to thank the readers. You guys are amazing. It was you who kept me going! :) I'm currently working on a story that involves a Mark/Roger romance. I'm not sure when it'll get up here but _hopefully_ it won't take as long as it took this story . . . FYI: This story took me about a year and a half to write before I published the first chapter. **

**Again, Thank you SO much for everyone's support! And I'll see you next time! **

**Much Love,**

**Patsy  
**


End file.
